Jaded
by ethereallie
Summary: "It's hard when you know you shouldn't hold on, and yet you're too in love to let go..." Hermione croaked. "Too in love? WAKE UP GRANGER and smell the coffee! The weasel does not love you! Because if he does, he wouldn't have cheated on you with some slag twice! " Draco hissed.
1. Confessions

**Chapter One: Confessions**

"_**Everything that I've been doing is all bad, I got a chick on the side with a crib and a ride. I've been telling you so many lies ain't nothing good it's all bad and I just wanna confess 'cause it's been going on so long, girl I've been doing you so wrong and I want you to know that..." (Confessions I by Usher)**_

oOo

Ron Weasley was sitting inside his Muggle car while waiting for her fiancé to get off work; he was browsing thru his phone when he heard a loud tap on his window. He turned to look at his side of the door and frowned; he then lowered his window and asked, "Yes?"

"Miss me?"

Ron's eyes widen when he recognized the voice; he quickly stepped out and turned his head to look around. "What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"You've been ignoring me, you didn't show up last night!"

Ron grabbed the woman's arm and dragged her toward the back of his car; "You should not have approached me here, Hermione might see you. This is very careless and irresponsible! You need to go home, I'll call you when the coast is clear!" he said.

The woman pulled her arm free from his grip and frowned; "Why do we have to hide it in the first place? I'm tired of hiding Ronald! I was not brought up by my parents to be a kept woman! It's either you tell her now or we should end this!" she hissed and turned to leave.

Ron grabbed her arm again; "Let's talk later okay?"

The woman pulled her arm again and walked away.

Ronald watched her leave as he clenched his fists into tight balls.

"Ron? Who was that?"

Ron turned around and faced Hermione standing right next to his car. He pasted a smile on his face and padded towards her; "No one love, she's just offering flyers" he replied.

Hermione smiled brightly and lifted the box that she was holding; "I bought Strawberry Cream Cake, do you think the kids will like this?" she asked.

Ron nodded; "They eat almost everything. Let's go?" he asked.

Hermione smiled; "Lets" she replied.

Ron opened the passenger door and pulled the box away from his fiancé's hands; "I'll put it in the back" he offered.

Hermione smiled and nodded.

Ron closed her door and opened the one at her back; he placed the box on top of the leather seat and closed the door. He let out a huge sigh and padded towards his seat.

oOo

"Where are you going?" Hermione mumbled as she snuggled deeper into the covers.

"I just remembered that I forgot to lock my drawers inside my office, my _top _secret assignment is in there. Kingsley will have my hind if someone reads it" Ron explained nervously.

"Come home soon" Hermione replied sleepily.

Ron let out a sigh of relief and padded towards Hermione's side; he planted a soft kiss on top of her curls and tucked the comforter closer to her slumbering form. "Will do love...sleep now" he mumbled.

Hermione replied with a smile.

Ron walked towards the door and pulled it open; he turned off the light and closed the door behind him. He leaned back and felt guilt eat his heart again; "I'm sorry love, I would end it tonight...I love you..." he murmured to himself.

oOo

"Didn't think you would still show up"

Ron slumped down on a loveseat and buried his face in his palms; "Please stop it Millie..." he said.

"Did you tell the _Mudblood_?" Millicent Bulstrode asked.

Ron's head snapped up and glared at the woman standing right in front of him; " . .THAT" he hissed.

Millicent studied his face and laughed; "I thought so," she said bitterly. She then walked towards her door and pulled it open; "Get out then, I don't want you soiling my house anymore" she said.

Ron's ear turned red and he hastily stood up; he walked towards her and grabbed her arms. "Let's talk, I don't want to end it like this..." he said.

Millicent stared at his blue eyes and felt her eyes tearing up; "I can't do this anymore..." she said stonily.

Ron squeezed her arms comfortingly; "I know, I don't think I can too. Please let's...let's end this the right way..." he pleaded.

Tears began falling down her cheeks as her resolve began to crumble; she felt her knees buckle so she slumped down the ground unceremoniously; she let out a sob and buried her face in her palms.

Ron felt his heart ache as he watched Millicent collapsed right before his eyes; "Millie, don't do this..." he half whispered.

Millicent wiped her eyes as she sniffed; she raised her head towards the man she loves and studied his pain ridden face. She felt a tiny spark of hope and decided to grasp her final straws; she half crawled towards him and kneeled; she boldly wrapped her arms around his calves and pressed her breast to him. She then lined her face into his waist and braised her chin on top of his bulging belt buckle.

Ron gasped as he felt a _part _of his body stir; he cleared his throat and began untanggling Millicent's arm away from him.

Millicent held tighter and bravely brushed her mouth below his belt buckle; strategically leaning her cheeks on top of his groin.

Ron moaned as he stilled his movement.

Millicent smiled and let out a soft moan; "Please don't leave me..." she groaned seductively.

Ron closed his eyes as he unconsciously began rubbing his front into Millicent's face; "Hmmmnn..." he moaned.

Millicent lifted her cheeks slightly and planted a soft kiss on top of his bulge and pulled away.

Ron's eyes snapped open.

Millicent threw him an innocent look and began snaking her idle hands towards his legs; when she reached her destination she began unbuckling his belt.

Ron let out a loud moan and decided to give in; throwing the caution into the wind.

Millicent smiled widely and hastily pulled down his pants. _"I guess I won again Mudblood" _she thought triumphantly.

oOo

_The next day:_

"Harry?"

Harry stopped riffling thru his parchments and stared at his best friend; "Yes?" he asked.

Hermione furrowed her brows and sat down on the chair right in front of his desk; "Can I ask you something? It's about Ron..." she said.

Harry sat on his chair; "What about?" he asked.

"Do you know if Kingsley assigned him to a _top _secret assignment?" Hermione asked.

Harry's brow furrowed as he leaned on his chair; "I'm not sure, but as far as Kingsley is concerned, he's out of the country since last month. He's been in France, as far as I know, why?" he replied.

Hermione gasped; "Oh..."

"Is something the matter Mione?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed; "It's just, he was—never mind" she said as she hastily stood.

Harry frowned; "Sit down Mione and tell me what's wrong" he replied.

Hermione bit her lower lip and sat down again; she then tucked her loose curls behind her ear and cleared her throat. "It's Ron, he left last night...he told me that he need to get back here to lock his drawers because of Kingsley's assignment and he never came back..." she said nervously.

Harry stood up from his chair and padded towards Ron's desk; he pulled the top drawer open and began looking thru the parchments. He then took a deep breath and faced his best friend.

Hermione looked aghast; "That's supposed to be locked! He came here last night just to lock it. What's inside Harry?" she asked.

Harry slumped on Ron's chair and cleared his throat; "There's nothing here Mione, all of these stuff are old Auror notes, flyers and nothing's new..." he said.

Hermione frowned.

Harry then stood up and padded towards his best friend; he then grasped her shoulders and squeezed it comfortingly. "Maybe it's nothing Mione, we don't know why he came here last night, we both know Ron and his _quirkiness_..." he soothed.

Hermione thought for a moment and nodded; "I'm just being paranoid I guess..." she relented.

Harry smiled; "Do you want to grab lunch?" he asked.

Hermione smiled back; "You're treat?" she asked.

Harry rolled his eyes; "Who else? Malfoy's?" he teased.

Hermione slapped his arm and laughed; "Who knows!" she replied.

oOo

Ron groaned as he sleepily opened his eyes; he scratched his chest and took a deep breath.

"Morning sunshine!"

Ron's eyes widen as he stares at Millicent standing near the door frame; he then lifted the duvet off his body and took a peak. He let out loud groan and sat up; "Buggering hell" he said.

Millicent ignored his reaction and smiled widely; "Do you want lunch?" she asked.

Ron frowned; "What do you mean lunch?" he asked.

Millicent raised her brow and crossed her arms on her chest; "Errr...the food you eat when its noon?" she replied.

Ron's eyes bulged out and began panicking; he ripped the covers off his body and hastily stood up. "Where is my pants and shirt?" he asked.

"It's in the laundry, it was..._dirty_" Millicent replied with a knowing smile.

Ron snatched his wand from the side table and summoned his clothes; he then began dressing in a fast pace and ignored the witch who's throwing him curious looks.

Millicent walked towards him and stood right in front of him; she grabbed his frantic hands, halting his movements. "What's the rush? You just woke up, you have time to-"

"I don't have time! I should not have slept here! Hermione will gut me for this!" Ron replied, cutting her off.

Millicent instantly dropped her hands and clenched it into tight fists; "It's Hermione again..." she said.

Ron continued buttoning his pants and looked her in the eye; "I left her last night with a stupid excuse, I need to see her and explain where I have been" he said.

Millicent's eyes brightened as she smiled widely; "You're finally telling her about us?" she asked excitedly.

Ron immediately stilled his movements and looked away.

"Oh..." Millicent gasped.

Ron bit his lower lip and pocketed his wand; he then leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his lover's lips. "Thank's for last night love, we'll talk about this next time" he said.

Millicent sighed and kept silent.

Ron threw her an apologetic look and began walking towards the door; leaving her alone.

Millicent felt tears cloud her eyes as she collapsed on top of her bed.

oOo

Ron softly opened the office door and peaked in; he let out a sigh of relief when he saw that it was empty, he then entered and slowly walked towards his desk.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in"

Ron's head nervously snapped towards the voice and let out a smile when he saw his best friend; "Oh, it's you, I didn't see you there. Good Afternoon mate" he said.

Harry stared at him and frowned; "Where have you been? Mione told me that you went here last night because you have to_ lock_ your drawer?" he asked.

Ron's face paled as he scampered towards his desk; he pulled his chair and sat. "I was out..." he replied vaguely.

Harry fixed his glasses as he leaned forward, braising his elbows on top of his desk; "It's curious you know, because she also mentioned that Kingsley left you a _top secret _file when he's not even here since last month..." he said suspiciously.

Ron avoided is gaze and chuckled nervously; "I was just making excuses, I needed to go out and I know that if I tell Hermione she would not let me so I lied..." he rambled.

Harry pretended to accept his best friend's explanation and nodded; "So where did you go?" he asked again.

"Eerrrr...I was at The Leaky Cauldron, drinking" Ron replied.

Harry nodded again; "Oh I see, didn't know that drinking in that pub creates huge hickeys" he said darkly.

Ron felt his face ashen as he silently cursed Millicent; he then cleared his throat and began riffling thru his drawer. "It's not a hickey! It's was an allergic reaction to the nut's I ate last night, it's just rashes" he replied.

Harry fixed him a gaze and stood up; he walked towards right in front of his best friend's desk and leaned forward. "If I ever find out that you are cheating on Hermione with some slag, Merlin Forbid, I will kill you, best friend or not. I already stood by your side when you cheated on her with Lavender but I won't stand for it if you're making that stupidest mistake again. Do you understand me clearly?" he said seriously.

Ron swallowed hard and met his best friend's gaze; "I-I'm not cheating on Hermione, these are just rashes...really" he said.

Harry eyed him for a couple of seconds and relented; "Just be sure about what you say, because if I ever catch you, you'd be living your life as a monk" he threatened.

Ron cleared his throat and nodded; "It's clear and I couldn't do that to Hermione...she's my fiancé after all" he explained.

Harry eyed him for a couple of more minutes and nodded curtly; he then walked towards the door and grabbed the knob. He was about to pull open but he suddenly stopped; "Oh, before I forgot," he said.

"What?" Ron asked nervously.

Harry turned to face him and fixed his crooked glasses; "Don't be daft with your excuses, Hermione is not called the "brightest witch" of our age for nothing" he said.

Ron chuckled awkwardly and began fixing the books on his table; "Okay..." he replied.

Harry said nothing and stepped out of the room.

Ron let out a huge sigh of relief as he watch the door closed; he then braised his elbows on top of his desk and buried his face in his palms. "Stupid, stupid, stupid..." he croaked.

oOo

"Had a rough day?" Astoria asked as she stood from couch.

Harry let out a surprised look as he stepped out of the fire place; "I thought you were in Paris?" he asked.

Astoria smiled widely as she walked towards her husband; she then snaked her delicate hands around his neck and pressed her petite body to his. "I missed you..." she pouted.

Harry grinned and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist; "Oh sweetling, I miss you too" he cooed.

Astoria giggled and planted a soft kiss on his neck; "How was your day? You seem early and gloomy?" she asked.

Harry pulled her closer and buried his face into her neck; "It's been a long day and Ron is driving me nuts" he said.

Astoria chuckled as she pulls away; "What happened with Ron?" she asked.

Harry sighed and began walking to the couch that her wife vacated; he then sat down and pulled Astoria on his lap. "I think he's having an affair" he said bluntly.

Astoria's eyes widen as she turned to face Harry; "Does Hermione know? What happened?" she asked.

Harry leaned back; "She's suspicious, I spoke to her during lunch and I think she feels that's something going on" he said.

Astoria bit her bottom lip and took a deep breath.

Harry studied her wife's reaction and furrowed his brows; "Do you know something?" he asked.

Astoria pulled away and stood up; she then began pacing as she crossed her arms on her chest. "I'm not sure but I heard something while I was at Daphne's...it's just hearsay..."

Harry sat straight and stared at his wife; "What did you here?" he asked.

Astoria stopped and sat on top of the coffee table right in front of the couch; she gathered her hands on her lap and clasped it together. "The day I was at Daphne's, Pansy was also there. They were both talking in the tea room when I passed by. I was about to bypass them when I heard Pansy shriek so I decided to listen to what their talking about...They mentioned that Millicent-"

"Whoah! Did you say Millicent? Millicent Bulstrode? The giant Slytherin student who woman-handled Hermione back in Hogwarts?" Harry asked, cutting Astoria off.

Astoria rolled her eyes; "Yes, that's her. And for your information Millie has turned into a beauty after graduation. If you can see her now I bet you wouldn't recognize her. Now, do you want me to continue?" she asked.

Harry nodded; "I'm sorry love, go on..." he said.

"Pansy mentioned that Millicent was deluded, that she's seeing someone she wasn't supposed to. Pansy was indignant because the person she's seeing is...engaged to someone else...Then my sister calmed her down saying that she shouldn't spout out nonsense because it might cause damage. Pansy shrieked again and stated that she was not spouting nonsense because she'd seen Ron at her house last night..." Astoria said.

Harry was silent.

"Harry..." Astoria called out.

Harry still kept silent.

Astoria stood and kneeled right in front of her husband; she grasped his hands in hers and squeezed it. "Love, please speak...Like what I said before, it's just hearsay, nothing is definite. Pansy might be wrong..." she pleaded.

Harry took a deep calming breath and gritted his teeth; "You know what I'm afraid off?" he asked seriously.

"What?"

"I'm afraid that Parkinson might be right and I might end up killing the weasel" Harry said darkly.

"But Harry I don't think that he's capable of that, they're engaged for Merlin sake!" Astoria reasoned out.

Harry shook his head; "He is capable, he already did it once and he will do it again. If I catch him I don't know what I'll do with that sodden bloody arsehole!" he hissed.

Astoria bit her lower lip; "Don't do anything drastic, he's still your best friend..." she said.

"He stopped being my best friend when he decided to let his fly down for another woman aside from my other best friend!" Harry said stonily.

Astoria sighed and began rubbing his hand; "Let's think this over hmmn?"

Harry kept silent.

oOo

Hermione got off work early so she decided to drop by her fiancé's office; she padded merrily towards the door but instantly stopped when she heard him speaking. She felt a huge smile creep into her lips as she moved closer; she leaned head on the door and listened.

"We should stop this, Hermione is getting suspicious and Harry won't get off my back" Ron said frantically.

Hermione froze as her heart started to beat loudly inside her chest; she willed herself to step away and leave but her brain is not sending the right signals for her muscles to move.

"No, I'm not breaking up with you over the phone. I already went there last night to set things straight but you coerced me to have sex with you instead!" Ron hissed.

Hermione felt her body shake involuntarily as tears began clouding her eyes; she let out a soft sob as she felt her world crumble.

"I did not promise you anything! I already told you that I'm getting married but you still insisted that she wouldn't know but she already has an idea! I can't do this to her, she's my best friend and I owe her that much" Ron replied.

Hermione's knees buckled so she collapsed on the floor ungracefully; she buried her face into her palms as uncontrollable sobs escaped her lips.

"Granger?"

Hermione's head instantly snapped towards the voice and felt her body ran cold; she quickly wiped her face from tears as she stood up. Her knees are still shaking but she leaned on the wall; she sniffed and cleared her throat. "M-Malfoy" she croaked.

Draco studied her appearance and raised his pale brow; "Are you alright?" he asked.

Hermione fixed her blouse and grasped her bag tighter to her body; "Errr..Yes I am. I better go..." she said while scampering away.

Draco watched her leave and furrowed his pale brows; "What in Merlin's pant's was that..." he asked himself. He stood there for a couple of minutes and shrugged his shoulders; he then proceeded to walk away.

oOo

**A/N: Cliffy on the first chapter, I'm a bad girl! **** Well, I'd love to hear from you guys so please do read and review. Cheers! **


	2. Bust the windows of your car

**Chapter Two: Bust the windows of your car**

"_**I bust the windows out your car, you know I did it, cause I left my mark. Wrote my initials with the crowbar and then I drove off into the dark. I bust the windows out your car, Hey, you should be lucky that that's all I did, after five whole years of this bullshit, gave you all of me, and you played with it..." (Bust the windows of your car by Glee)**_

oOo

Hermione ran towards the lift and pressed the _down_ button repeatedly; when the doors opened she yanked the railings forcefully and waited for the doors to close. When it started to descend she moved to the corner and leaned back on the wall; she rubbed her face with her palms furiously as she let out a groan. "_I'm so stupid...very stupid..." _she told herself over and over. When the door opened she bolted out the elevator and paced towards the Atrium; she padded towards the _floo _network when she heard a distinct voice calling her name.

"Hermione!"

Hermione bit her lower lip as she stopped in her tracks; she sniffed and hastily wiped her face free from tears.

"Hermione!"

She then took a deep calming breath and pasted a smile on her face; "Ginny..." she greeted.

Ginny threw herself at her best friend and hugged her tightly; "It's been months! I missed you!" she gushed excitedly. She then pulled away with a huge smile and grasped Hermione's arms; "How have you-why is your face is blotchy and your eyes are swollen?" she suddenly asked with a frown.

Hermione pulled away and patted Ginny's hand; "I'm just tired. I missed you too" she replied with a weary smile.

All traces of humour instantly left Ginny's face as she studies her best friend's expression; "Something's wrong with you..." she said seriously.

Hermione's felt her chin wobble so she bit her lower lip to control her emotions; "I'm fine Gin, I'm just feeling a little bit under the weather, don't mind me" she answered nervously.

Ginny shook her head; "I know you Hun, tell me what happened..." she insisted.

Hermione was about to speak when she saw a familiar ginger haired man exiting the lift; her heart jerked with pain as memories of his conversation flooded her mind. She felt her whole body stiffen as her lungs began to burn with loss of oxygen; she grasped Ginny's hand in panic as tears run down her pale cheeks. Dark spots began dancing right in front of her eyes so she decided to bow down to take a breather; it was a wrong move, because instantly her knees buckled and she fell on the ground, unconscious.

"Hermione!" Ginny screamed in horror.

oOo

**St. Mungos**

"What the hell happened?"

Ginny's head snapped towards the door; "Harry!" she exclaimed.

Harry walked towards the red haired woman and stood beside the bed; he studied his best friend's face and turned towards Ginny; "Gin, what happened?" he asked.

"I really don't know. We were talking for a couple of minutes and then she collapsed..." Ginny explained worriedly.

Harry sighed and sat at the foot of the bed.

"Do you know if she has any problems? Because when I saw her this afternoon, her face was blotchy and her eyes we're swollen" Ginny asked.

"I also don't know. We just had lunch earlier and everything seems to be alright..." Harry replied. He then surveyed the surroundings and frowned; "Where's your brother? He's supposed to be here" he said.

Ginny rolled her eyes and crossed her arms on top of her chest; "I don't know where that prick is! I already sent him an owl hours ago and he's still not here!" she replied.

Harry stood up and began pacing back and forth; he then threw Hermione a look and stared at Ginny. "Can we step out for just a minute? I need to tell you something" he said.

Ginny frowned and stood up; "Sure, what's this about?" she asked.

Harry padded towards the door and pulled it open; "After you," he said.

Ginny stepped out and waited for Harry.

Harry stepped out as well and closed the door behind him; "Do you want to grab some coffee?" he asked.

Ginny nodded; "Let's go..." she replied.

Harry led her towards the cafeteria and asked her to find them a table; he then proceeded to the counter and asked for two cups of cappuccino.

Ginny searched for a table and saw a vacant one near the windows; she padded towards it and pulled a chair. She then sat down and waited for Harry.

Harry walked towards Ginny, carrying two cups of coffee; upon reaching the table, he placed the first cup right in front of her and sat down.

Ginny pulled the cup closer to her and began stirring; "So, what's this about?" she asked.

Harry took a sip from his cup and sighed; "I think Ron is having an affair" he said bluntly.

Ginny stopped stirring and frowned; "What do you mean he's having an affair?" she asked.

Harry leaned back on his chair and eyed his best friend's sister; "It's not yet confirmed but I will find out" he answered.

Ginny averted his gaze and lowered her eyes on the table; "How can he do this to Hermione again? I mean, their engaged!" she said.

"I know. I already spoke with him this afternoon, I already told him that if he's cheating he should stop now because if I ever caught wind of what he's doing, best friend or not, I will decapitate him" Harry said.

Ginny huffed; "You're too kind Harry, if it was me, I'll threaten to murder him" she said.

Harry smiled; "Still fiery, aye?" he teased.

Ginny laughed and began stirring her coffee again; "That won't change. By the way, how's Astoria and Candice?" she asked.

"She took Candice to Daphne's because won't stop bugging us for a week that's why Astoria gave in" Harry replied.

Ginny chuckled; "Candice is a bit handful if she wants to, I guess she got that from Daphne's side" she said.

Harry smirked; "Now, don't let Daphne hear you" he said. He then leaned forward and took another sip of his coffee; "How's Anthony?" he asked.

Ginny beamed; "He's doing fine. He's out of the country as of the moment, some Healer conference" she replied.

Harry nodded; "You two are good together, you're both jet setters. We hardly see you around" he complained.

Ginny chuckled; "We love exploring other countries Harry, you should try it with Torry" she suggested.

Harry thought for a couple of seconds and smiled; "That's a brilliant idea, I will make plans for our next anniversary" he said thoughtfully.

Ginny eyed him a couple of minutes and smiled sincerely; "I'm really glad that you're happy Harry..." she said.

Harry smiled back; "I'm glad you are too" he replied.

oOo

Hermione opened her eyes slowly and studied her surroundings; she then sat up from her bed and groaned.

"You're awake"

Hermione turned to face the door and let out another groan; "Please tell me I didn't collapse in the middle of the Atrium?" she asked wearily.

Draco smirked and padded towards the bed; "I didn't know I had that affect on you Granger. If I knew you'd faint like that, I should've avoided you" he teased.

Hermione leaned back on the headboard and chuckled; "You wish" she replied.

Draco moved closer and fished out his pen-light from his pocket; "I know you fainted from seeing me but please contain yourself because I need to touch you" he joked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and pouted; "Of all the Healers in St. Mungo's, I end up with you" she murmured.

Draco feigned shock and placed his hands on top of his chest; "You hurt my feelings Granger, I happen to be on duty for your information" he replied. "Now be a good girl and move closer so I can check you properly" he added.

Hermione sighed and moved towards him; she pulled the blanket off her body and sat sideways of the bed, facing Draco. "Better?" she asked.

Draco smirked and clicked his pen-light open; he gently cupped her chin and raised it upwards. He pointed his pen light towards her eyes and studied her pupils; "Do you still feel faint?" he asked as he switched off the light.

Hermione shook her head; "No" she replied.

Draco then took the chart notes from the footboard of the bed and began scanning it; "You're vitals are good and your blood pressure is normal. Have you been under stress lately?" he asked.

Hermione swallowed hard and felt her palms sweating; "N—nooo" she replied.

Draco stopped looking at the chart notes and studied her face; "Okay...well, if that's the case then you can leave as soon as you're feeling up to it" he said.

Hermione nodded.

Draco then proceeded to walk towards the door; he was about to pull it open when he stopped. "Granger?" he said.

Hermione's head snapped towards him; "Yes?" she asked.

Draco grabbed the knob but he turned his head to face his patient; "Whatever your problem is, I know you'll get through it. You're not the brightest witch of our age for nothing. Keep your head held high" he said. He then pulled the door open and stepped outside, leaving her dumbfounded.

Hermione felt tears clouding up her eyes as she clutched her hands together; she then took a deep calming breath and sniffed. "You are right Malfoy, I will keep my head held high but I won't let this go easily, Ron Weasley will be sorry" she said.

oOo

**At the Nurses Station:**

"Please change Mr. Robinson's potion to the new one I just brewed and don't forget to take it to him in time okay?" Draco instructed the nurse standing right in front of him.

"Draco?"

Draco turned and let out a huge smile; "Hey, hey, hey Mrs. Goldstein, it's nice to see you" he greeted. He then turned towards the nurse he's talking to and nodded; "That's all Katie, thanks!" he said.

Ginny laughed; "I'm not Mrs. Goldstein yet, he hasn't put a ring on it" she replied.

Draco walked closer to his friend and smiled; "I'm sure he will, just give it time" he assured her.

"If he doesn't then I'll put a ring on his" Ginny said while winking.

Draco laughed loudly.

"Err...Malfoy, are you Hermione's Healer?" Harry asked.

"Potter I didn't see you there, as a matter of fact, I am" Draco replied.

"How is she? Is she alright? Can she go home?" Harry asked.

"Slow down there, yes, she is alright and she can go home. Everything seems to be normal, but, do you know if she's under any stress? It's not normal for a person to collapse when everything is average you know" Draco said.

Harry cleared his throat; "I'm not sure, but we'll talk to her. Can we go to her room? Is she awake?" he asked.

"She's already awake, you can take her home now" Draco said.

"Thank you" Harry said. He then turned towards his other friend; "Gin?" he asked.

Ginny smiled at Draco; "It was nice seeing you Draco, I'll tell Anthony that you said Hi" she said.

"You do that, it was nice seeing you too" Draco replied.

Ginny smiled again and pulled Harry towards the lift; "Let's go see Hermione" she said.

Harry followed.

oOo

"I'm already here, let's get this over with. I still need to go to St. Mungo's" Ron said irritably.

Millicent wiped her face with stray tears as she stared at the man standing in her living room; "So that's it? You want to finish this because _she _already knows? What do you think I am? A slag that opens's her legs for any man willing?" she shrieked.

Ron rolled his eyes and huffed; "Come on, Millie! We both know from the start that this will not last because I'm getting married" he said.

Millicent sobbed and buried her face into her palms.

Ron eyed her for couple of seconds and sighed; he walked towards his lover and kneeled right in front of her. "Please don't make this harder that it needs to be..." he whispered.

Millicent cried harder; "How-how can you say that? Do I mean so little to you?" she asked.

"You are special to me Millie; it's just that I love Hermione and I can't leave her..." Ron explained.

"Love?" Millicent laughed bitterly. "How can you tell me you love her when your fucking me every chance you get? Wake up Ron, you don't love her! Because if you do we wouldn't be in this situation! You don't know how to love Ronald Weasley!" she added harshly.

Ron hastily stood up and felt his face redden with anger; "Stop being a bitch!" he hissed.

Millicent stood up and wiped her face angrily; "Get out of my house" she said coldly.

Ron frowned; "With pleasure" he hissed. He angrily padded the door and slammed it shut when he stepped out.

Millicent grabbed the closest vase and threw it on the door; "You will be pay you stupid weasel! Even if it's the last thing I'd do!" she shrieked.

oOo

Harry knocked and called out his best friend's name; "Hermione?"

Ginny threw Harry and questioning look and frowned; she moved closer towards the door and pushed it open. She peaked inside and felt her heart felt into her stomach; "She's gone" she said.

Harry pushed the door wider and padded inside; he walked towards the loo and knocked. "Mione are you there?" he asked. When he received no response, he pulled the door open and peered inside. "She's not here as well" he said.

Ginny collapsed on the couch and groaned; "I will murder Ronald" she said seriously.

"Let's go check if she went home" Harry suggested.

Ginny stood up and sighed; "I hope she's there" she said.

oOo

Hermione sat on a wooden bench, in the park near her house; she stared at the couples walking and felt her eyes heating up with tears for the millionth time. She sniffed and clutched her hands into tight fists; she felt her engagement ring weighing her left hand so she wrenched it away. She stared at the offending diamond ring and suddenly her tears gave away.

_****Flashback****_

"_Ron, what are we doing here? It's midnight and I'm cold" Hermione complained. _

_Ron chuckled and sat on the wooden bench; "Nothing love, just needed some air..." he said nonchalantly. _

_Hermione glared; "You want air? We have lots of air outside my cottage!" she huffed while rubbing her arms back and forth. _

_Ron rolled his eyes and ignored her complaints; "Isn't it a lovely night?" he asked. _

_Hermione studied her surroundings and let out sigh of defeat; "It is" she relented. _

_Ron eyed her for a couple of minutes and smiled; he then fished out a small velvet box inside his coat and kneeled unceremoniously on the ground. _

_Hermione felt her heart thud wildly as she stared wide eyed at her beau; she then felt her eyes moisten with tears as her hands fell limply at her side. "Ron..." she whispered. _

_Ron cleared his throat nervously and raised his open hand towards her; "Hermione, love, I'm not good with words, I love you, please marry me?" he asked lamely. _

_Hermione felt a pang of disappointment with his proposal but let him off the hook; she smiled widely and fell on her knees as well. She wrapped her arms around her long time best friend and whispered. "Yes, I will marry you" _

_****End of Flashback****_

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! Even his proposal sucks!" Hermione whispered to herself. She then clutched the ring tightly in her fist as she stood up; she then paced back and forth angrily. "How can you do this to me! I've been loyal to you, you bastard! You'll see! You don't get to mess with Hermione Granger and get away with it!" she hissed. She then slumped on the wooden bench and thought hard; she ran random ideas inside her head and after a couple of minutes she smiled, she know now what to do.

oOo

Ron stormed inside of St. Mungo's with a frantic look in his eyes; he paced towards the front desk and braised his hands on the desk. "Where is my fiancé? Where is Hermione Granger?" he asked.

The witch at the front desk was taken aback with his panic-stricken face and began riffling thru the parchments; "She's in room 301-B but-"

Ron did not let the witch finish her sentence and ran towards the stairs, not catching the last sentence.

"-she already checked out..." The witch trailed off.

Ron reached the floor and began searching for the right room, he turned to the next corner and immediately bumped into someone.

"Bloody Buggering Hell! Watch where you're going!"

Ron steadied his bearings and instantly felt relief when he recognized who he bumped into. "Ginny! Where is Hermione?" he asked.

Ginny snapped her heads towards the man she bumped into and felt rage seeped into her veins; "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I HAVE OWLED YOU A COUPLE OF HOURS AGO BECAUSE YOUR FIANCE FAINTED RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY EYES! AND DON'T TELL ME YOU WERE AT WORK BECAUSE I CHECKED YOUR OFFICE AFTER THEY CARTED HERMIONE HERE!" she shouted.

Ron's eyes bulged as he felt heat creep into his neck; "CALM DOWN GINEVRA!" he shouted back.

Ginny moved closer and pushed him; "DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" she asked.

Ron took a deep calming breath and took a step back; "I was out on duty. We have received some complaints about some store in Knockturn Alley that's why I headed there, alright. Now, please tell me where my fiancé is" he replied.

Ginny eyed him for a couple of minutes and huffed disbelievingly; "I didn't know your work is more important than your soon-to-be-wife!" she hissed.

Ron groaned exasperatedly.

Ginny threw him a dirty look and began walking away, leaving him without any answer.

Ron clenched his fist as he watches his sister fading back.

"She's not here"

Ron's head snapped towards the voice and felt his body stiffen; "Harry...where is she?" he asked.

Harry walked towards his best friend and stood right in front of him; "She already left so I suggest you find here because we don't know where she went" he said coldly.

"But why did she leave? What-"

"If ever find out that your indiscretion has something to do with her fainting spells" Harry cut Ron's questions' off and let his statement hanging. He then fixed his glasses and walked away.

Ron felt his knees buckle so he slumped on the nearest bench; he buried his face into his palms and let out a loud groan. "Bloody hell!"

oOo

Hermione appeared in a dark alley and began studying the neighbourhood; she then let out sly smile when she noticed that no one is around. She then walked casually towards her ex-fiancé's parked car and grasped her wand tightly in her wand hand. She stopped beside the passenger door and ran her fingers on it; "I'm sorry baby but your owner is a scumbag. I know you can still be fixed but I just have to do this to make me feel vindicated" she said. She then peered inside the window and frowned; she pointed her wand at the door and muttered "_Allohamora". _She pulled the door open and sat on the passenger seat; she bent towards the glove compartment and fished out the paper that's stuck in between. She read the fine prints and felt her heart drop into her stomach; "The Savoy?! He checked in last week? That son of a bitch!" she muttered angrily as tears cloud her eyes. Placing the receipt on her lap, she took out her engagement ring from her coat pocket and pointed her wand at it; she whispered "_Ferrum Vectis_". She stepped outside the car and slammed the door shut. She casted a "_Muffilato" _charm and weighed the crowbar in her hands; anger flared inside her chest as she lifted the heavy metal bar and smashed it hard on the windshield, creating a hug crack across. She lifted the crowbar again and slammed it repeatedly on the broken panel. Shards of glass were flying in every direction as tears pour down her pale cheeks. She paused for a couple of minutes and moved towards the front of the car; she heaved the crow bar against the smooth hood and engraved her initials with it. Once satisfied she placed the metal bar on top of it and yanked her wand from her pocket; she flicked her wand once, transfiguring the crowbar back into her engagement ring. She then pointed her wand towards the car and _accioed _the receipt she found. The frilly paper flew straight from the broken windshield and landed gracefully on her waiting hands. She then casted the strongest sticking charm on both paper and ring and stuck it on top of the hood. She studied it for a couple of seconds and took a deep breath; she wiped tear-stain checks with the back of her hand and took a step back. She glared at the offending items again and flicked her wand; dissaparating with a loud crack.

oOo

Theo opened his front door and studied the weasel's ruined car; he whistled loudly and braised his hands on his waist. "I didn't think you had it in you Granger, you put a shame to the saying, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" he mused. He took out his phone and snapped a quick picture, he chuckled to himself as he padded inside his house.

oOo

**A/N: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned it is! Please R&R, cheers! **


	3. Already gone

**Chapter Three: Already Gone**

"_**Remember all the things we wanted, now all our memories, they're haunted, we were always meant to say goodbye. Even with our fists held high, it never would have worked out right. We were never meant for do or die. I didn't want us to burn out, I didn't come here to hurt you now I can't stop..." (Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson)**_

oOo

Hermione apparated outside her cabin with a loud crack; she walked briskly towards her doorstep when she immediately stopped. She closed her eyes for a couple of seconds and let out a loud groan; "I know you're there Harry" she said.

Harry stepped out of the dark and smiled; "How did you know it was me?" he asked.

Hermione threw him a disbelieving look and huffed; "I have wards as well you know," she replied.

Harry walked towards his best friend and stood right in front of her; he eyed her for a couple of seconds and frowned. "You left the hospital without waiting for us, you know" he chastised.

Hermione winced as she scratched her nape; "You were there?" she asked.

Harry raised his brow as crossed his arms on top of his chest; "Of course I was there. Ginny sent me a patronus after she took you to St. Mungos" he answered.

Hermione froze; "Ginny? Oh Merlin! Where is she? I forgot about her!" she stammered.

Harry shook his head and chuckled; "You forgot about her alright! She was scared to her wits did you know that? That poor woman didn't know what to do when you collapsed right in front of her eyes" he said.

Hermione bit her lower lip as she fumbled with her hands; "I—I was just feeling under the weather Harry, if you see Gin, please tell her not to worry about me" she said.

Harry studied her face again; "What really happened Mione? We just had lunch and you were fine, so please, don't lie to me..." he pleaded.

Hermione felt her eyes heating up again so she opted to turn around and walked towards the door; she swished her wand and instantly the locks on her door clicked open. "Do you want to come in?" she asked.

"Yes, we need to talk" Harry replied.

Hermione pushed the door open and walked towards the couches; she flicked her wand once again and instantly bright lights illuminated the whole place. She then padded towards the couch and sat down unceremoniously. "Please sit down" she said.

Harry followed and slumped beside her.

Hermione leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

Harry waited for Hermione to speak but was only met with silence; he turned his head towards her and saw that her eyes were closed. He let out a huge sigh and sat straight; he was about to stand up to leave when he heard her mumble. "Did you say something?" he asked.

Hermione still did not open her eyes when she repeated what she said; "He's having an affair..." she said loudly.

Harry froze.

Hermione opened her eyes and stared at her other best friend; tears immediately ran down her cheeks so she hastily wiped it. She bit her lower lip and sniffed; "I—I came to your office this afternoon to surprise him but I guess I was the one who was surprised" she laughed bitterly.

Harry's face darkened as anger started bubbling inside his chest; "What did you see? Is he with somebody else inside our office?" he asked.

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked away; "No, he was not with _her. _But he was talking with her..." she replied.

Harry clenched his fist tightly; "What were they talking about?" he inquired.

Tears began falling down Hermione's cheeks again as she stifled a sob; she stood up from the couch and turned towards the fire place. "He—he was with her the night he left and—and they had..." she choked out, cutting off her sentence. She sniffed loudly again and cleared her throat; "They've been at it for Merlin knows how long and I'm so so stupid not to see it. He made a fool out of me again Harry, I'm so stupid!" she shouted brokenly.

"Hermione...you're not stupid! Ron is just-"

"NO!" Hermione bellowed. She turned towards her best friend with tear stricken face and shaking hands; "You don't get to defend him Harry! He cheated on me for the second time! For the second fucking time!" she yelled.

Harry immediately stood up and walked towards Hermione; he pulled her into his chest and hugged her tightly. "No Mione, I'm not siding with him. I've already made that mistake once and I won't do it again. That son of a bitch doesn't deserve you and I swear to Merlin, he won't get off that easily!" he whispered.

Hermione cried harder as she buried her face into his chest; she encircled her shaking arms around his waist and whimpered like a lost child.

Harry began rubbing her back comfortingly as she continues to cry.

After a couple of minutes, Hermione pulled away. "I'm sorry Harry...I didn't mean to lash out on you like that..." she croaked.

Harry moved closer and began wiping the stray cheeks on her face; "It's alright...please don't cry anymore, that git doesn't deserve it" he said.

Hermione let out a small smile; "I know Harry. I also left him a big remembrance that he will never forget" she said slyly.

Harry fixed his glasses as he moved to sit down again; "What do you mean?" he asked.

Hermione also sat down and faced him; "Let's just say that he won't be using his car for a couple of months" she replied.

Harry's eyes widen as his jaw hang open.

Hermione chuckled; "Close your mouth Harry, it's not charming"

Harry snapped his mouth closed; "What did you do?" he asked.

Hermione flicked her wand and instantly a tea set levitated towards them; she leaned towards the table and began fixing them a drink. "Do you want a little fire whiskey in your tea?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you" Harry replied, still eyeing her curiously.

Hermione swished her wand again and summoned a bottle of Ogden's finest; she carefully uncapped it and began pouring a hefty amount on each cup. She placed the whiskey on the table and carefully lifted the first tea cup and handed it to Harry; "There you go" she said.

"Thank you" Harry said after accepting the drink; he started stirring it for a couple of seconds and took a small sip. "Errhhh...is this tea with fire whiskey or fire whiskey tea?" he asked while grimacing.

Hermione took a sip of her own cup and smiled; "It's good" she replied.

Harry shook his head and placed his cup on the table; "So, what did you do?" he asked again.

Hermione took a generous sip and sighed contentedly; "I love fire whiskey, it relaxes my nerves" she said.

"Hermione" Harry whined.

Hermione rolled her eyes and placed her cup on the table; she leaned back and crossed her arms on top of her chest. "Ishatteredhiscarswindshieldwithacrowbar" she mumbled.

Harry furrowed his brows and leaned forward; "What? Please speak clearer" he said.

Hermione sighed; "I shattered his car's windshield with a crow bar!" she shrieked.

Harry just stared at her, dumbfounded.

Hermione averted her gaze and stared at the furnace instead; "I also scratched my initials on the hood and glued my cheap engagement ring on it..." she added.

Harry then let out a loud laugh as he clutched his tummy.

Hermione's head snapped towards him and raised her brow; "What's funny?" she asked.

Harry kept laughing as tears began forming in the sides of his eyes; he then took off his glasses and leaned back on the couch. "Oh dear!" he exclaimed between deep breaths.

Hermione huffed; "Harry!"

Harry took a deep breath again and shook his head; "That was—that was brilliant!" he said while wiping his eyes.

Hermione bit her lower lip as she tried to stifle her smile; she leaned forward and made a grab for her cup.

Harry perched his glasses on top of his nose and cleared his throat; "YOU ARE AN AWESOME WOMAN" he said proudly.

Hermione took a sip of his tea and winced; "You are right, too much whiskey" she said.

Harry shook his head and grabbed his own cup; he took a sip of his tea and smiled. "Not that bad now" he said.

Hermione laughed; "Do you think he already saw it?" she asked.

"I doubt it, because if he did, I'm sure he'll be banging at your door by now..." Harry replied.

Hermione nodded; "You're right, I bet he's still with that slag that he took to The Savoy last week" she said bitterly.

Harry furrowed his brows as he places his cup on the table again; "What do you mean he took to The Savoy?" he asked all traces of humour gone.

Hermione huffed; "That arsehole think he's sneaky and all! I bet he didn't think that I would find the stupid receipt inside his glove compartment!" she replied.

Harry closed his eyes tightly and clenched his fist; "I think it's time that I pay him a visit" he said while standing up.

Hermione's eyes widen as she hastily stood up as well; still holding the cup she threw Harry a pleading look. "Harry, please don't—"

"No! I will not keep quiet Hermione! He's an arse and he deserves to know it!" Harry hissed.

Hermione sat down and placed the cup on the table; she then braised her elbows on top of her knees and buried her face in her palms. "I just don't want to complicate things between you and him. This is our issue Harry and as much as it pains me, you cannot hate him in behalf of me. He's still your best friend, you know" she said.

Harry huffed; "He lost that title the moment he opened his fly for another woman" he replied coldly.

Hermione peeked from her fingers and sighed; "Oh Harry, don't be like that..." she said.

Harry shook his head; "It's my decision Mione, I'll be friends with whomever I want to be friends with and he's not on my list any longer" he said.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but was cut off when there's a loud crack outside her doorstep; she felt her heart thump wildly as her body began to shake.

Harry's head snapped towards the door and popped his knuckles; "I guess I didn't have to wait long then," he said darkly.

_**Knock...Knock...Knock**_

"Hermione love, are you there?"

Harry huffed; "Love? That arsehole has the nerve to call you love? I'll wring his freckled neck!" he hissed. He then proceeded to walk towards the door with resolve when he suddenly felt a hand holding his arm tightly.

_**Knock...Knock...Knock**_

"Harry, please...Let me deal with him first, then, you can have him after...please?" Hermione pleaded with tears in her eyes.

Harry eyed him for a couple of minutes and sighed; "Will you be alright?" he asked.

Hermione nodded furiously; "I'll be alright, I won't murder him don't worry" she said with a tight smile.

Harry took a deep calming breath and conceded; "Make sure he gets it. Don't fall for his stupid reasons Mione, please, please, use your head this time" he said.

Hermione nodded; "Okay...I'll owl you after..." she said.

Harry padded towards the fire place and scooped a heap of floo powder; he threw it on the fire place and shouted his destination. He then turned to face Hermione and asked; "Are you sure you will be okay with him alone?" he asked.

"I'll be alright Harry, thank you. Please say Hi to Torry and kiss Candice for me" Hermione said.

Harry nodded; "I'll see you then" he said. He then stepped inside the fire place and was gone almost instantly.

"Hermione! Are you there?"

Hermione closed her eyes tightly and began rolling her shoulders; "You can do this, you can't cry in front of that bastard, he's not worth the tears" she said to herself.

"Hermione!"

Hermione's eyes snapped open; "I'm here! Can you bloody wait!" she shouted. She then walked towards the door and yanked it open; "What the hell is wrong with you that you cannot wait?" she snapped.

Ron's eyes widen as he took a step back; "I—I was worried..." he replied.

Hermione glared at his ex-beau as she leaned on her door frame.

"Aren't you letting me in?" Ron asked.

Hermione crossed her arms on top of her chest and raised her brow; "Why should I?" she asked defiantly.

Ron furrowed his brows and moved closer; he then leaned forward and placed his palm on her forehead. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Hermione slapped his hand away; "Don't you dare touch me with your dirty hands" she spat.

Ron's face redden with anger as he took a step back; "What the hell is wrong you?" he demanded.

Hermione's face darkens as she stood stiffly; "How long?" she asked.

Ron felt his heart drop to his stomach; "What—what do you mean?" he asked nervously.

Hermione gazed at him for a couple of seconds and instantly burst into mirthless laughter; "Come on, Weasley. Are you that dumb? Do you want me to spell it out for you?" she hissed.

Ron leaned forward and grabbed her arms; "What is wrong with you? I don't know what you're saying!" he said.

Hermione shook his hands off her arms and took a step back; "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ME WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS!" she yelled.

Ron was taken aback with her anger so he kept silent.

Tears ran down Hermione's cheeks as she clenched her fists at her side; "Did you think that I won't find out that your fucking someone else? Do you think I'm that stupid?" she asked coldly.

Blood drained from Ron's face as he struggled with his words; "Hermione...love" he said lamely while moving forward.

Hermione took a step back again and instantly snatched her wand from her back pocket; she pointed it at Ron with a shaking hand. "Don't call me love, I HATE YOU! I never want to see your face near me nor my house ever again! You are a bastard and meeting you is the most unfortunate day of my life!" she yelled with so much anger.

"Hermione—let me explain...please" Ron pleaded.

"THERE'S NOTHING LEFT TO EXPLAIN! YOU DON'T GET TO HAVE THAT PRIVELEGE AFTER YOU CHEATED ON ME TWICE!" Hermione screamed wildly.

Ron took a step back as he felt his knees buckling; he grabbed the nearest iron chair and leaned on it.

"WHAT? YOU DIDN'T EXPECT ME TO FIND OUT?" Hermione said harshly.

Ron sat on the chair and braised his elbows on his knees; he lowered his eyes on the floor as he kept silent.

Hermione eyed his slumped form as her heart struggled with so much pain; she took a deep calming breath and wiped her cheeks. "Just tell me one thing..." she half whispered.

Ron's head snapped towards her and nodded dejectedly.

Hermione hugged herself tightly as she mentally prepared herself; "Was I not good enough for you?" she asked.

Ron closed his eyes tightly as he clenched his fist; tears ran down his freckled cheek as he sniffed. "You were always enough Hermione, I was just stupid..." he said.

Hermione bit her lower lip and nodded; she averted his gaze and stared at the starry night sky. "I guess—I guess it never would have worked out right if we stayed together, yes? Perhaps, we we're always meant to say goodbye..." she said sadly.

Ron's eyes widen as fear starts to grab his heart; "What—what do you mean?" he asked fearfully.

Hermione turned to face Ron; "I can't do this anymore, you can be with whomever you want to be with" she said.

"Please don't do this...We can still fix this...Please Hermione..." Ron pleaded.

"No" Hermione replied.

Ron fell down on his knees and bowed his head; "Please love, don't do this...I LOVE YOU...I LOVE YOU SO MUCH...I'm so stupid, all of them don't mean anything to me. You are the one I want...please..." he pleaded desperately.

Hermione shook her head; "No...You should go home" she said. She then moved towards her door and stepped inside. "Go home Ron...there's nothing left for you here..." she said while closing the door shut.

Ron hastily stood up and moved towards the door; he began knocking fiercely as he screamed his lungs out. "OPEN THIS DOOR HERMIONE AND LET'S TALK ABOUT THIS! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS, PLEASE!"

Hermione let out a sob as she leaned back on the closed door; she shakily flicked her wand and whispered, "_Silencio". _She then moved away from the door and padded towards the couches; she sat down with a sigh and grabbed the fire whiskey bottle on top of the coffee table. She uncapped it hurriedly and took a swig straight from the bottle; she closed her eyes as swallowed a heaping mouthful.

Ron leaned his forehead on the closed door as he heard her mutter a silencing spell; he felt his whole world crumble down his feet as realization sunk in. He hit his head repeatedly and only stopped when he felt dizzy; he staggered a bit but he was able to find his bearing. He then took his wand out from his robe pocket and began walking away; when he reached her porch he swished his wand to dissapparate.

oOo

"Hey guys!" Draco greeted jovially.

Theo, Gregory and Blaise's head all snapped out towards the cheery voice; "Hey" they chorused together.

Draco sat on the vacant seat right in front of his friends and furrowed his brows; "What are you guys looking at?" he asked curiously.

Blaise smiled widely as he took a swig of his beer; "You'll never guess what Theo saw this afternoon" he replied.

Draco opened a beer and leaned back on his seat; "What did you see Theo?" he asked.

Theo grabbed his phone from Gregory's hand and offered it to Draco; "Take a look" he said.

Draco grabbed the phone and stared at it; he eyed the picture and let out an appreciative whistle. "That's nasty! Whose car is that?" he asked.

"You'll never guess" Gregory snickered.

Draco rolled his eyes; "That's the purpose of me asking mate" he replied.

Blaise laughed loudly.

Theo snickered as he took a swig of his beer.

Gregory shrugged his shoulder as he looked away with a very red face.

"So? Who murdered the car? And whose car is it?" Draco asked.

"It's the Weasel's car and the murderer would be his fiancé" Theo said.

"It's ex-fiancé mate, she left his cheap engagement ring on top of the hood" Blaise pipped in. "Granger is HOT!" he added.

Draco's mouth hangs open as he digested everything he heard.

Gregory threw Draco a look and snickered; "Close your mouth Drake, it doesn't look good on you" he said.

Draco immediately closed his mouth and cleared his throat; "Err, so you mean to say, Granger murdered Weasley's car? When was this?" he asked.

Theo started playing with his beer bottle as he furrowed his brows; "It was just today, around noon, I think" he replied.

Draco leaned back on his chair and whistled again; "Oh, really? It's curious because Granger was just my patient this afternoon. I didn't know that she recover's fast..." he said absentmindedly.

Gregory huffed; "She is a mud—"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, I don't want to hear that word" Draco snapped, cutting his friend off.

Gregory raised his hand in defeat; "I'm sorry man, it's just a habit" he said.

Theo threw Gregory a warning look and turned to the blonde man sitting right in front of him; "Granger was in the hospital?" he asked.

Draco nodded; "Yes she was. Based from the nurse who tended to her before they paged me, she collapsed in the middle of the Ministry" he replied.

Theo nodded.

"Well, that's that. Let's talk about something else, shall we?" Draco said. He then turned towards his best friend and smiled; "How's Daphne?" he asked.

Blaise smiled widely; "She's fine, she's always around kids lately. Torry, brought Candice this morning and Daphne is overjoyed because she gets to play dress up with her" he replied fondly.

"Why don't you give her a daughter mate, I'm sure Daph is dying to have a daughter" Theo pipped in.

"We were planning to, but knowing Daphne, she thinks she'll never get her figure back" Blaise said.

Draco rolled his yes; "Woman these days" he said.

Theo, Blaise and Gregory sniggered.

oOo

Ron apparated in the middle of the street with a loud pop; he was still in a daze when he passed by his car so he didn't saw the wreckage. He was about to climb towards his porch when he stepped on something that crunched under this foot. He frowned and carefully lifted his boot; he bent forward and studied it carefully. Understanding dawned on him so he immediately turned to face his car; he felt his heart drop into his stomach for the second time when he saw the rubble. He willed his legs to move so he was able to walk slowly towards his car; he stopped at its front and felt his knees buckle. He perched himself at the hood and gently traced the initial that was engraved on it; he then moved his hands towards the ring and paper on top and snatched it. He fisted the ring in his left hand as he scan the paper on his right; he then felt tears ran down his cheeks as he bowed his head in defeat. He crumpled the offending paper and let out a deep guttural sob.

oOo

**A/N: Tell me what you think? Please read and review! Cheers! **


	4. Happily never after

**Chapter Four: Happily never after **

_**"Normally this would be the time that she let him talk her out of leaving but this time, without crying as she got into her car and she said no happily never after that's just ain't for me because finally I know I deserve better after all. I'll never let another teardrop fall..." (Happily Never After by Nicole Scherzinger)**_

oOo

Hermione slammed the empty bottle of fire whiskey on top of her table as she stood up; she clumsily padded towards her kitchen and staggered a bit when her side hit the counter. She cursed as she leaned on it and waited for her world to stop spinning; after a couple of seconds she continued her trek towards her fridge and yanked it open. She leaned forward and began rummaging it; she paused thoughtfully and stood straight. She then leaned in again and plucked a bottle of sparkling lemon water; she twisted its cap and brought the bottle to her lips. She took a couple of mouthfuls, flashing away the bitter taste of the whiskey she drank earlier; she then capped the bottle again and slammed the door shut. She walked towards the counter and pulled out one of the high chairs; she perched herself on top of it and placed her bottled water on top. She then braised her elbows on top of the counter and cradled her heavy head on her open palms; "Crookshanks! Where you?" she slurred.

A bolt of orange fur pounced on top of her coffee table and settled itself on it.

Hermione yawned; "I'm here. Come here kitty cat!" she cooed.

Crookshanks leapt off the table and ran towards her drunken Mistress; the belly dragging feline reached her Mistress's foot and began clawing at her leg, asking for Hermione to lift him up.

Hermione turned towards her cat and began wagging her pointer finger, back and forth; "You boy are so fat that you can't drag yourself up aye?" she slurred. She sighed as she bends down; she picked her cat up and perched it on top of the counter.

Crookshanks sat up and faced his Mistress, staring at her knowingly.

Hermione moved her right hand towards her pet's ear and began scratching it fondly; "You're the only who truly loves me, kitty cat..." she said sadly.

Crookshanks leaned his head towards her Mistress's hand and closed his big yellow eyes.

Hermione smiled; "I love you too kitty cat," she murmured.

Crookshanks sunk down on his tummy and rolled on his back; begging to be petted.

Hermione chuckled at her pet's antics and began rubbing the cat's tummy; she let out a chuckle when the cat started purring. "Was I too hard on him Crook?" she asked seriously.

Crookshank purred loudly.

Hermione sighed.

oOo

"Is Hermione, okay?"

Harry dusted himself from soot as he stepped out the grate; he took off his coat and padded towards his wife. "I'm not sure" he replied while wrapping his arms around his wife's petite waist.

Astoria snaked his hands around her husband's neck and planted a soft kiss on his lips; "I hope she's okay..." she said.

Harry smiled as he rubbed his nose with hers; "She's a strong woman, I know she'll pull through" he replied.

Astoria giggled with his action as she pulled away; "Are you hungry?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact I am, I'm famished!" Harry replied.

Astoria shook her head and began walking towards their dining room; she snapped her fingers and summoned one of their elves. "Fifi" she called.

A loud crack resounded around the room as a well dressed elf appeared right in front of her Mistress; she curtseyed and beamed at her Mistress. "Fifi is here Mistress, what can I do for you?"

Astoria stared at the little elf and smiled; "Fifi, be a dear, and please serve the food I cooked. Harry and I are ready to eat" she said.

"Yes Mistress, will you be eating here or would you like me to prepare the gardens?" Fifi asked.

Astoria threw Harry a look; "What do you think love?" she asked.

Harry placed his cloak on top of the dining table and tapped his foot while thinking. "Why don't we eat at the Balcony instead? We have a nice weather tonight" he suggested.

Astoria beamed; "It's settled then" she said to Harry. She then turned towards the elf and smiled; "We'll have it in the balcony Fifi, thank you" she said.

Fifi curtseyed and vanished with a pop.

"A drink first?" Astoria asked while walking towards the bar.

Harry smiled; "Yes, please" he replied. He then walked towards the Grand Balcony and pushed the door open.

oOo

_**The Burrow - Ottery, St. Catchpole - Devon, England – 8:06 A.M.**_

"Do you want more Garlic bread?" Molly asked her daughter.

Ginny swallowed as she threw her Mum a huge smile; "I missed your home cooked meals Mum, I really do..." she said sincerely.

Molly returned her daughter's smile as she stood up; she padded towards the kitchen and flicked her wand. Instantly, two trays of perfectly baked garlic bread zoomed towards the table; she carefully plucked the huge pieces and began stacking it inside a small basket. She then walked back towards the table and gently placed it on the middle; "There you go love, now don't stuff yourself with so much bread dear, we still have Treacle tart for desert" she said fondly.

Ginny took another piece of bread from the basket and began nibbling; "I'll certainly leave room for that. How's Dad?" she asked.

Molly began stirring her tea; "Your dad is fine, he's still into Muggle stuff. He bought a new T.V. did you see it?" she asked.

Ginny took a sip of her pumpkin juice and patted her lips with a napkin; "Oh really? Did Dad buy a new DVD with it?" she asked.

Molly furrowed her brows; "I don't know what a VDD means love, but you can ask your Dad when he comes home" she replied uncertainly.

Ginny giggled; "I think I will..." she said.

Molly shook her head and took a sip of her tea again.

Ginny bit her lower lip as she leaned on her chair; "Mum?" she asked.

"Yes?"

Ginny cleared her throat and tucked a stray hair behind her ear nervously; "Has Ron been visiting lately?" she asked.

Molly placed her cup on top of table; "He visited with Hermione last week, they bought cake and spent time with the kids, why? Is something the matter?" she asked.

Ginny averted her Mum's gaze and took a sip of her juice.

"Ginny?" Molly said sternly.

Ginny averted her Mum's inquiring gaze as she cleared her throat nervously; "I—I think Hermione and Ron are having problems..." she confessed guiltily.

Molly's eyes widen; "What do you mean? Did something happen?" she asked.

Ginny took a deep breath and pursed her lips; "Harry and I think that, Ron is having an affair" she burst out.

Molly's shoulder sagged as her plump face lost its colour; "Why? How—What?" she asked incoherently.

Ginny moved closer and clasped her Mum's hands; "Mum, calm down, please..." she pleaded.

Molly sat straighter and shook her head in denial; "Ron...would never do that...I know him..." she muttered.

Ginny squeezed her Mum's hand and cleared her throat; "But he already did before, this—this isn't the first time Mum..." she admitted.

Molly furrowed her brows as she pulled away from her daughter's grasp; "What do you mean Ginevra?" she asked.

Ginny winced and braised herself; "He cheated on Hermione with another woman before and she caught him but Hermione being Hermione forgave him and took him back...Now, that prick son of yours have committed the same crime again and we're afraid that Hermione knows that's why she collapsed..." she confessed.

Molly's eyes widen; "Hermione collapsed? When? Oh my Merlin! What happened? Is she alright?" she asked frantically.

Ginny pulled away and took another sip of her juice; "She is alright Mum, she was already discharged this afternoon and Harry checked up on her" she assured the old witch.

Molly let out a sigh of relief; "Thank Merlin she's alright!" she exclaimed.

Ginny nodded.

Molly then frowned; "Why wasn't I informed about all of this before?" she spat. She then stood up and began pacing back and forth; "I cannot believe Ronald! Why in the world would he cheat on Hermione?! And he'd done it twice! I can't believe that a son of mine can be like that!" she hissed.

Ginny was about to respond but was cut off when their back door opened.

"What do you mean Ron cheated on Hermione?"

Ginny and Molly's head instantly snapped towards the back door.

Arthur fully opened the door and stepped inside their kitchen; he took off his Pandora hat and closed the door behind him. "What we're you two talking about?" he asked seriously.

Molly instantly stopped pacing and began walking towards her husband; when she reached him, she took his bag, coat and hat. "Sit down Arthur, Ginny was just telling me something that your youngest son did" she said.

Ginny threw an annoyed look at her Mum.

Arthur sat right in front of his daughter and placed his clasped hands on top of the table; "What were you saying to your Mum Ginevra? What did Ronald do?" he asked.

Ginny swallowed the lump stuck in her throat as she straightened herself in her seat; she opened and closed her mouth, still at lost on what to say.

Molly stared at her daughter's expression and shook her head; she then turned towards her husband and started explaining. "Ginevra told me here that Ron and Hermione are having problems. It seems like your youngest son is cheating on her with another woman" she explained briefly.

Arthur kept a poker face as he waited for Molly to continue.

"Hermione also collapsed in the Ministry today, it seems to me that it's also related to your son's infidelity" Molly added.

Arthur frowned but he still kept silent.

Ginny watched her father's expression and instantly felt sorry for her brother; her father is normally tolerant with their antics but when he puts on _**this **_face, he's downright scary.

Molly took a defeated breath and sat on the chair beside her husband.

Arthur shook his head and leaned back on his chair; "Where is Ronald? Have you spoken to him Molly?" he asked.

Molly shook her head; "No, I haven't. I just learned everything tonight" she answered.

Arthur then turned towards his youngest; "Is this confirmed? Are you sure that Ronald is cheating?" he asked.

Ginny's face instantly lost its colour as she began playing with the hem of her shirt; "Errr—I think so...I mean, he cheated before and –"

Arthur immediately stood up and crossed his arms on top of his chest; "Are you telling me that there is no proof then?" he asked, cutting Ginny off.

Ginny closed her mouth instantly and bowed her head; "Y—yes" she replied.

Arthur shook his head and turned towards his wife; "Owl Ronald tonight, tell him that I want to speak with him first thing in the morning tomorrow" he said.

"I will do that" Molly replied.

Arthur padded towards Ginny and planted a kiss on her bowed head; "It's nice seeing you again love, will you stay the night?" he asked.

Ginny's head snapped towards her Father and she let out a shy smile; "Can I Daddy?" she asked saccharinely.

Arthur smiled widely; "Of course love, this is your house. I'll change first then we can talk about your new escapades..." he said.

Ginny smiled; "I'd like that" she replied.

Arthur then padded towards the living room but stopped midway; he then turned his head towards his daughter and furrowed his brows. "You can also tell me why that beau of yours hasn't visited with you lately" he said thoughtfully.

oOo

Rain began to pour in heavy torrents but Ron still sat on the hood of his ruined car; his head bowed and his hands tightly clutched at his sides. It's been an hour since he left Hermione's cabin but the hurt and guilt he's feeling is still as fresh; he tilted his head upwards and instantly felt reprieve from the cascading water pelting his tear strung face.

"You'll get sick..."

Ron's head snapped towards the voice and frowned; "What are you doing here?" he spat.

Lavender bit her lower lip as she held her umbrella; she then cleared her throat and began walking away.

Ron cursed and immediately stood up; "I'm sorry Lav..." he called out.

Lavender stopped walking and turned to face her ex beau; she surveyed his car and gasped. "What—what happened to your car?" she asked.

Ron's shoulder sagged as he stared at his foot; "It's nothing..." he replied.

Lavender felt sympathy towards the red head so she walked back towards him; she then stopped at his front and offered her umbrella; "You should get inside your house, you're soaked to your bones, you might get sick" she said.

Ron shook his head as he pocketed his hands; "I deserve to be sick—no, I deserve to die" he said glumly.

Lavender's eyes widen; "Don't say that! No one deserves to die..." she chastised.

Ron sniffed; "I'm a pond scum, I should drown under the rain!" he replied.

Lavender giggled; "A pond scum lives under the water, so if you are one, you won't die" she said.

Ron threw her a confused look.

Lavender rolled her eyes and gently grabbed his right arm; she then started pulling him towards his porch.

Ron followed silently.

Lavender then pushed him towards his doorstep and stood behind him; she closed her umbrella and faces the door. "You should get inside and change your clothes..." she cajoled.

Ron stood stiff right in front of his door; doing nothing.

Lavender took a deep calming breath and brandished her wand; she pointed it towards the door and muttered an unlocking spell. When the locks clicked open she pushed the door open and continued pushing Ron inside. "RONALD WEASLEY, your bloody heavy so why don't you help yourself and get your arse inside! It's freezing out here and you being wet is not helping!" she bellowed.

Ron began walking; he padded towards his couch and sat down unceremoniously.

Lavender flicked her wand and all the lights inside the house came to life; she walked towards the stair case and summoned a huge fluffy towel. She then padded towards Ron and threw him the towel; "You should dry yourself, death due to pneumonia is a shameful death, and you survived a war after all" she said.

The towel hit Ron's face but he still remained stoic; he braised his elbows on top of his knees and buried his face in his palms.

Lavender crossed her arms on top of her chest and huffed; "Aren't you telling me what's wrong?"

Ron grunted.

Lavender walked towards the red head and sat beside him; she nudged his shoulders and waited for him to respond.

Ron took a deep calming breath and lifted his head; he turned sideways and frowned. "You're bloody annoying do you know that?" he said."

"So, I've been told" Lavender replied.

Ron rolled his eyes and began fumbling with his pocket; he then let out a defeated sigh when he cannot find his wand. He then stood up and started emptying his pocket one by one; when he reached his left pant pocket, his hand froze.

Lavender furrowed her brows; "What's wrong?" she asked.

Ron pulled out his hand hastily and cleared his throat; he then turned and started walking towards the kitchen. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"I'd like tea, thank you" Lavender replied sarcastically.

Ron huffed while opening his fridge; when he didn't find what he's looking for he went to the pantry cabinet and began rummaging its contents. "I don't have tea, if you want one, you can go home" he replied.

Lavender closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath.

Ron took a peep from the cabinet's door; "What the bloody hell are you doing?" he bellowed.

Lavender's eyes snapped open; "I'll have whatever you're having then," she replied.

Ron shook his head and resumed his search; after a couple of minutes he pulled a bottle from the cabinet and shut it close. He placed the dusty bottle on top of the counter and plucked two clean glasses from the dish rack; he then walked towards the fridge to collect some ice.

"What are we drinking?" Lavender asked.

Ron did not answer but he continued his preparation; he then placed everything in a tray and brought it back into the living room. "I'm drinking this," he said while slamming the tray on top of the wooden table.

"Stop being a jerk!" Lavender snapped.

Ron rolled his eyes and sat down beside her; he then plucked a glass from the tray and began filling it with ice. He placed the glass on top of the table and grabbed the bottle; he took off the seal and uncapped it. He then poured a hefty amount in his glass and placed the bottle back on the tray; he grasped his glass and started swirling the amber liquid with ice.

Lavender leaned forward and grasped the bottle; "_Black Label? _Is this a new brand of fire whiskey?" she asked curiously.

Ron took a sip from his drink and winced; "It's a Muggle drink. It was given to me by Herm—" he cut himself off.

Lavender nodded absent-mindedly and began pouring her own drink; she placed the bottle on top of the table and pulled her glass closer to her nose, she took a sniff and winced.

"If you don't want to drink it, don't waste it" Ron said.

Lavender frowned at the red head beside her and brought the glass to her lips; she took a small sip and swallowed. "It's not so bad..." she declared.

Ron let out a mirthless laugh and continued sipping his drink.

oOo

After a quarter from an hour Hermione is still pacing back and forth inside her living room; she already polished two bottles of sparkling lemon water but she still feel giddy. She padded towards the front of her fire place and braised both palms on the top ledge and bowed her head; "What the hell is wrong with you? He cheated on you and yet you still feel guilty?" she hissed to herself. After a couple of minutes of not moving, she straightened her stance and sighed; she then padded towards the coffee table and plucked her wand. She swished it and instantly her car keys flew towards her; she caught it deftly with her hands and began walking towards her front door. "I'll be back Crookshanks, I just need to clear my mind before I decide what to do" she called out to her tabby cat. She then opened her door and stepped out; she closed it behind her and started walking towards her parked car.

oOo

"Are you ready to talk yet?" Lavender asked.

Ron opened his heavy eyes as he groaned; he turned towards his side and braised his aching head in his hands. "Yer still here?" he slurred.

Lavender huffed; "Of course I'm still here" she replied.

Ron swallowed the bitter taste in his mouth; "What ya still doin here?" he asked. "I don want ya here" he added.

Lavender ignored his crass comments and started stretching her arms upwards; "Didn't know you're such a lightweight" she teased.

Ron frowned with her insult.

Lavender took her drink from the table and took sip; she then leaned her head back on the couch and yawned sleepily.

Ron turned his head sideways and started appraising the witch beside him; he raked his eyes from the witches face down towards her neck. He felt his breath hitch when he noticed that first two buttons of her blouse was open, giving him a peek of her ample bossom.

"Like what you see?"

Ron's eyes snapped towards her face and felt his face redden with embarrassment; he cleared his throat uncomfortably and averted his eyes.

Lavender leaned forward and deposited her glass on top of table; she then moved closer to the drunk wizard beside her and placed her hand on top of his knees.

"Whadya doin?" Ron stuttered.

Lavender's hand moved upwards as she let out a seductively smile; "What do you think?" she purred.

Ron moaned as he let his head fall backwards; "Stop it..." he said unconvincingly.

Lavender's smile grew wider; she moved her head closer to Ron's and planted a soft kiss on top of his ear.

Ron moaned louder and turned his face towards her.

Lavender seized the moment and planted her lips on top of his; she then started nibbling his lower lip and felt him respond.

Ron groaned and let his senses take its reign; he hauled Lavender into his lap and began running his hands on her side.

Lavender smiled in triumph as she deepened the kiss; she started raking her fingers along his hair as he pulled him closer.

Ron snaked his hands into her front and began unbuttoning her blouse; he pulled away from her lips and began trailing his lips towards her neck.

Lavender giggled and moved her neck sideways, giving him full access to her chest.

Ron popped the last button and started pulling her blouse off her shoulders while his lip's trailing the tops of her breast.

Lavender groaned with impatience so she pulled away; she peeled off her own blouse and threw it at the floor. She leaned forward again and began devouring his lips hungrily.

Ron pulled her closer and encircled his arms around her tiny waist; he then snaked it upwards and began unfastening her bra clasp sloppily.

Lavender smiled into the kiss and started grinding; she pulled a fraction and giggled. "I'm almost half naked and you're still fully dressed, isn't that unfair?" she said huskily.

Ron snapped her bra open and pulled away; he sat up straight and started unbuttoning his top. He thrust his chest towards the woman on top of his lap to free his arms from his long sleeves.

Lavender eyed him appreciatively as placed her palm on top of his bare chest; she started feeling him up and let out a breathy sigh. "You've always had nice chest" she purred.

Ron let out smile as he hastily pulled down the straps of her bra; revealing the witches plump breast. "You too love, you too" he said as he leaned forward.

Lavender moaned loudly as his lips started working its magic; she then leaned backwards and braised her palms on top of his knees, exposing her upper body.

oOo

Hermione turned on the next bend and drove on a slow phase; she surveyed her surroundings and felt pang in her chest; "Great!" she sarcastically. She then pulled over to the side of the street and turned the ignition off; she gripped the steering wheel tightly and let out deep breath. She leaned back on her seat and turned her face to the left; she peered from her window and cringed at the ruined car. "I can't believe I did that" she said to herself.

oOo

Lavender pushed herself away from Ron and moved her body off his lap; she then fell to her knees and crawled between his legs.

Ron parted his thighs widely as he smiled at Lavender drunkenly; "You want te get dirty ey?" he slurred.

Lavender ignored his taunts as she positions herself; she then leaned forward and began fumbling with his belt buckle. When she successfully unbuckled it, she pulled it off his waist and threw it on the table; she then started running her hands on his thigh but instantly stopped when she felt something. "What do you have here babe?" she asked.

Ron frowned; he then snaked his hands inside his pocket and pulled off the offending thing that stopped the witch that's kneeling in front of him. He squint his eyes, trying to identify the tiny thing in his hands.

Lavender eyes widen in surprise; she then snatched the gaudy ring from his fingers. "This ring is beautiful!" she said excitedly.

Ron scrunched his face and waved his hand dismissively; "If ye want its yers, Mi'nie threw away" he said.

Lavender beamed and slipped the band on her ring finger; instantly she felt magic ran thru her arms and immediately the ring re-sized itself to fit her finger. She smiled widely as she stared at the beautiful ring; "It's mine then," she said.

Ron ignored her and leaned his head back on the couch.

Lavender was snapped back to reality when she heard his head hitting the back of the couch; she then moved forward and popped the button of his pants, she opened his fly and began pulling his pants off.

Ron groaned as he lifted himself off the couch, helping her remove his pants.

Lavender smiled appreciatively when he saw his bulge; "I can see your excited to see me, I assumed you miss me?" she said sultrily. She then inserted her hand into notch of his boxer, grasping him gently in her hands.

Ron moaned as he thrust forward; he clutched the side of his couch as he puffed his chest. "Right there," he murmured.

oOo

Hermione finally made a decision and pushed her door open; she climbed out of her car and snapped the door shut. She straightened her blouse and took a deep calming breath; "You can do this, you can talk to him civilly" she said to herself. She then crossed the road and began walking towards his porch; she threw the ruined car a guilty look but continued on her way. When she reached the front door, she stood still; she then raised her hand to knock but immediately stopped when she noticed that the door is ajar. She felt her heartbeat accelerate as fear started eating at her gut; she swallowed the lump in her throat and padded closer to the door. She then pushed it briefly and took a step in; when she's finally inside the threshold, she felt her palms sweating when she heard unintelligible noises coming from the other part of the room. She creased her brows and began walking along the narrow hallway; when she reached the end, she instantly felt her heart drop to her stomach with what she saw.

Ron was sitting and moaning on the couch while Lavender rides him up and down happily.

Hermione's eyes then travelled down to Lavender's hand that clutching at Ron's shoulders and immediately, she felt her whole body quiver. A gut wrenching sob escaped her lips as her eyes starts to cloud with tears; she felt herself taking one step back, braising herself on the wall beside her. She covered her mouth with her shaking hand, stifling her loud painful cries. She tried to look away from the horrendous sight but her eyes won't let her; she felt every broken pieces of her heart shatter more as Ron pushed Lavender off him and began thrusting voluntarily into her. Her knees started to buckle but she held her ground; she then felt her jaws clenching into fist as anger seeps into her system. She hastily pulled the wand in her pocket and pointed it towards the coupling pair, with eyes blind with rage she muttered the first spell the came to her mind; "_Engorgio en Gluten Mentula tu Puta!" _she said with a loud anguished cry.

Ron fell on top of Lavender with a loud cry; he yelped with pain as Lavender tried pushing him away while shrieking.

Hermione slowly dropped her wand hand as realization of what she did hit her; she hastily wiped her cheeks from tears as she waited for their response.

Ron moaned in pain as he pushed himself off the witch on the couch; still joined, he turned his head towards the hallway and felt his face ashen with fear. "Hher—Hermione?" he stuttered.

Lavender shrieked as she tries to sit up; she turned her pain stricken face towards the other witch and started screaming on top of her lungs. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO? UNDO THIS NOW YOU CRAZY BITCH!"

Hermione ignored the other witch and pushed away from the wall; she inserted her wand at her back pocket and began clapping her hands. "BRAVO RON, BRAVO!" she said with false bravado.

Ron started moving again to grab his button-down but was met with a loud slap on his arm from the witch under him.

"Don't move! You're stupid prick is stuck inside me and it hurts like hell!" Lavender shrieked.

"Shut up Lav!" Ron hissed. He grabbed the nearest throw pillow from the other couch and covered his bare chest; "It's not what you think Hermio—"

"Of course it's not!" Hermione said, cutting him off. She walked towards the couch but stood a foot away from it; "Because if I have been thinking then I wouldn't have settled for the likes of you" she said scornfully.

Ron opened his mouth but closed it.

"Ron has always been too good for you!" Lavender hissed.

Hermione's head snapped towards the other witch and stared at her darkly; "One more stupid word from your filthy mouth and you'll be facing the end of my wand" she threatened.

Lavender snapped her mouth open and crossed her arms on top of her chest, covering breast.

Ron began moving again but was faced with pain; he turned towards Hermione and threw her a pleading look. "Please love, let me explain...please undo this spell now..." he begged.

"I wouldn't move that much if I were you, because the more you move, the more your prick expands and the more it would be harder to pull it out" Hermione deadpanned.

Ron's eyes widen in horror.

"Don't look too shock, we both know that you can't keep your prick inside your pants, so I'm doing you a huge favour here, we're keeping it inside her for safe keeping" Hermione said darkly.

"Hermione please..." Ron begged again.

Hermione ignored him and turned towards the fuming witch under Ron; "The ring suites you, you know. Something cheap for someone cheap, perfect match, aye?" she said.

Lavender opened her mouth to respond but was instantly cut off when Ron nudged her hard on her legs., keeping her silent.

Hermione felt a jolt of pain with Ron's action towards the other witch and before she knew it, her right hand snapped towards his face, delivering a hard slap on his pale cheek.

Ron's head snapped sideways, leaving a very red hand mark on his face.

Lavender froze in shock, her mouth agape.

Hermione clenched her fists as new batches of tears fell down from her sombre eyes; "I hate you, I hate you so much" she spat fiercely.

Ron turned towards Hermione, his cheeks stained with tears as well. "I—I'm so sorry Hermione..." he croaked.

Hermione took a step back and began retreating towards the hallway; she quickly turned and began walking away. When she reached the middle of the hallway, still within Ron's eye range, she turned around again; "After all that has been done, I still want to thank you Lavender" she said.

Lavender peered from the couch with guilt marring her features; "W—why?" she asked.

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat and turned her gaze towards Ron, staring him straight in the eyes; "Because you made me realize that I deserve something much better and for saving me from a happily never after with that horrible man beside you, for that I still thank you" she said.

Ron bowed his head as his shoulders shook with quiet sobs.

Lavender's eyes cloud with tears; "Hermione, I-"

"Don't" Hermione said cutting her off again. "Don't say something that we both know you don't mean. I hope you two can live peacefully with what you have done twice. I hope you two can sleep at night plagued with what you did to me. You don't deserve my forgiveness so save it" she said. She then turned towards the door and began walking away.

oOo

**A/N: "****Engorgio en Gluten Mentula tu Puta!" a latin word which means: Enlarge and glue his penis inside her vagina. Whew! A very nifty spell for a cheating man, eh? **** Tell me what you think? Please R&R. Cheers! **


	5. I remember

**Chapter Five: I remember**

"_**No one knew all the pain I went through, all the love I saved deep in my heart for you. Didn't know where I would go, where I would be. But you made me leave and plus my heart it just, kept telling me so... (I remember by Keyshia Cole)**_

oOo

Hermione ran towards her car while brushing away the tears that's clouding her eyes; when she reached her destination, she yanked the door open and hastily slid inside the driver seat, she then pulled the door closed and yelled at the top of her lungs. Loud sobs escaped her lips as she struggle to let air in her lungs; she then began hitting the stirring wheel with her closed fists as tears continue to cascade down her sullen cheeks.

oOo

Theo stood up and plucked his beer from the table; he drained the bottle in one go and slammed it back. "I better go," he said.

Draco also stood up and polished his own drink; "I'll also head out" he said.

Blaise threw both men an incredulous look and continued drinking his beer.

"Why are guys leaving? It's still early!" Gregory said.

Draco took his coat from the back of his chair and began shrugging it on; "I had a long day Greg, I need to sleep early because my shift starts 6 in the morning" he replied.

"I also have a date, so, I need to freshen up a bit" Theo piped in.

"You guys are no longer fun!" Gregory said petulantly.

Draco chuckled; he then began walking towards the door, with Theo on tow. He exited the establishment and pulled his coat tighter to his body. "Damn its cold!" he cursed.

Theo laughed and patted his friends back; "You're starting to show signs of aging mate!" he teased.

Draco shrugged his hands off and jokingly punched Theo on his arm; "Arse!" he said.

Theo chuckled as he rubbed his aching arm; "Old as you may be, you still pack a punch Malfoy" he said.

Draco puffed out his chest and stood straight; "Of course I do, you ninny!" he replied.

Theo shook his head; "Oh, I almost forgot, the manuscripts that you asked me to order in Italy has already been delivered yesterday. I was supposed to bring it with me today but I kind of forgot" he said.

Draco raised his pale brow; "Who's showing signs of aging again?" he asked.

Theo rolled his eyes; "So, are you planning on getting it today or do you want me to just owl it to your house?" he asked.

Draco thought for a couple of minutes and took a peak from his wrist watch; "I'll just get it today, I can't wait to get my hands on those ancient files" he replied excitedly.

Theo smirked; "You're turning into a book worm mate" he teased.

Draco chuckled.

"Apparate straight, okay?" Theo asked.

"I'll see you there!" Draco said.

Theo nodded and dissaparated with loud crack.

"Show off" Draco whispered. He then took his wand from his coat pocket and apparated with a pop.

oOo

"Millie?"

Millicent turned towards the fire place; "Come on in Pans!" she slurred.

Pansy stepped out of the fire place and tapped her wand on her dress, vanishing all the soot; she then padded forward the couch and braised her hands on her waist. "Are you drunk?" she asked.

Millicent smiled widely; "I'm not drunk!" she replied. She then patted the empty seat beside her; "I just had tad vodka to drink" she added.

Pansy moved towards the couch and sat down; "A little? You smell like a drunkard in Knockturn Alley!" she said distastefully while scrunching her nose.

Millicent cackled and leaned back; "I'm not!" she replied.

Pansy sighed and turned towards her friend; "What happened?" she asked concernedly.

Millicent groaned.

Pansy raised her pale brow; "Can you speak English? I don't understand groaning" she said.

Millicent turned her head towards Pansy and sighed; "He left..." she said vaguely.

"Who left?"

Millicent covered her face with her palms and began rubbing it furiously; "Ron left" she said.

Pansy kept silent, urging her friend to keep talking.

Millicent dropped her hands on her lap and sighed; "He chose the Mudblood" she spat. She then stood up and began pacing back and forth; "That fucking bastard chose that filthy blood over me! Can you believe that?" she bellowed.

Pansy leaned back on the couch and crossed her legs; "What did you expect Millie? You knew from the start that he's committed to her" she replied.

Millicent's head snapped towards Pansy and glared manically; "Are you defending them?" she asked sharply.

"Of course not!" Pansy replied. "I just want you to understand that whatever you're doing right now, the weasel is not worth all this shit" she added.

"BUT HE IS!" Millicent said while waiving her hands wildly.

" .NOT! Because if he is then he would have had the balls to break if off with Granger the first time he screwed you! Wake up Millie! He doesn't give a bloody fuck about you! You were just convenient for him!" Pansy shrieked.

Millicent strode forward and planted a loud slap towards her friends face.

Pansy's head snapped sideways.

Millicent's eyes widen as her hand froze in mid-air; "P—Pans, I didn't mean to—I'm sorry" she stuttered.

Pansy hastily stood up and clenched her fist; she turned her back to her friend and padded toward the fire place. She scooped a hefty amount of floo powder and threw it on the grate, igniting the green flames. "I forgive you for slapping me" she said stonily. She then turned again and faced her friend; "But do it again and I will hex you're stupid arse into oblivion. Weasley does not love you nor care for you, live with it!" she said. She then stepped inside and shouted her destination clearly; the fire place burst into flames and she vanished almost instantly.

Millicent felt her knees gave in, making her fall into the couch with a loud thump; she then braised her elbows on top of her knees as she combed her fingers thru her messy hair.

oOo

"Did it meet your standards?" Theo asked while leaning on the door frame of his study.

Draco flicked the last page and turned towards his friend with a huge grin; "Yes it did. This is amazing" he said.

Theo smiled and shook his head.

Draco rolled the scrolls tightly and clasped the knot close; he slid it inside his satchel and stood up. "Well, thank you mate! I better head out, I still need to wake up early" he said.

"You're welcome; now, do you want to see Granger's latest victim?" Theo asked while wiggling his brows suggestively.

Draco thought for a minute and smiled; "Lets?" he asked.

Theo chuckled; "We need to go out the front then, it's parked on the street" he said. He then turned and started walking to his front door; he pulled it open and stepped out.

Draco followed his friend and studied his surroundings, he let out an appreciative whistle; "I didn't know you live in this posh neighbourhood Theo" he teased.

Theo rolled his eyes as began walking towards the pathway; "I don't live in a posh environment, it's just a homey neighbourhood" he replied.

"Whatever you say mate" Draco said.

"The weasel's house is one house away from mine, we'll have to walk so we can have a closer look" Theo explained.

Draco followed his friend; "How did you take that picture if you're a house away?" he asked curiously.

Theo grinned widely and turned his head towards his friend; "The power of high end phones mate! It has excellent zooming capabilities!" he said.

Draco laughed.

Theo stopped mid step and furrowed his brows.

Draco stopped behind him and peered at his shoulder; "What are you looking at?" he asked.

Theo pointed his finger to a car that is parked adjacent to the ruined vehicle; "I don't recognize that car" he said.

Draco squinted; "I think there's someone inside" he observed.

Theo looked again and began walking; he crossed street in a hurry and padded towards the parked car.

Draco followed his friend silently.

Theo stopped beside the passenger seat and peered inside.

Draco stood beside Theo and peered inside as well; "Is that Granger?" he asked disbelievingly.

Theo angled his face so he can see better; he then turned towards his friend and raised both his brows; "I think it is, she looks like she's passed out" he said.

Draco nudged Theo aside and began tapping on the window; when he didn't get any response he felt his Healer instinct kick in. He ran towards the other side and began tapping loudly on the window, trying hard to rouse the woman inside.

"What in bloody Merlin's name are you doing Draco?" Theo asked loudly.

Draco snapped his head towards his friend; "She's passed out Theo, she might be in trouble if we don't help her!" he replied.

Theo's eyes widen in shock.

Draco groaned and tried tapping her window continuously with his knuckles; he then tried pulling the door handle and instantly felt relief when it clicked open. He yanked the door open and leaned forward; he gently tapped Hermione's shoulder and still got no response. He hastily snatched her hand and tried feeling her pulse; he let out a sigh of relief when he felt a faint beat.

"Is she still alive?" Theo asked behind him.

"She is, but we need to take her to St. Mungo's. Her pulse is very faint" Draco assessed.

"You can't take her there! They will suspect that we did something to her!" Theo contested.

Draco's head snapped towards his friend; "They won't! I'm a resident Healer there" he replied.

Theo crossed his hands on top of his chest; "It's your call mate, I just hope you're not mistaken" he huffed.

Draco furrowed his brows and leaned forward; he gently scooped Hermione into his arms and stepped away from the car. "Theo, can you get the wand from my satchel?" he asked.

Theo moved closer and began opening his friend's bag; when he found the wand, he plucked it and handed it to Draco. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

Draco rolled his eyes; "I swore a Healers oath Theo, need I remind you my duties?" he asked.

Theo sighed and turned his gaze towards the pale witch; "Go on then, take her to the hospital, she looks so frail" he said.

Draco nodded and flicked his wand; dissaparating with the unconscious witch in his arms.

Theo slammed the car door shut and locked it with a charm; he then walked back towards his house, scratching his head.

oOo

**St. Mungo's: Spell Reversal Ward**

"Well Mr. Weasley and Ms. Brown, you are lucky that your _condition _is not that severe because if you stayed in your house a little bit longer it would have taken days to...err...disentangle you_"_ Healer Anderson said with a poker face.

Ron stood up from his chair and offered his hand to the doctor; "Thank you Healer Anderson" he said.

Healer Anderson also stood up and accepted his hand, shaking it in return; "You are welcome" he replied. "And oh, you need to abstain for the next couple of days because we don't want a repeat performance, your both still healing" he added.

Lavender felt her face flush so she just nodded and bolted towards the door; she hastily stepped out and composed herself.

Ron nodded and followed Lavender.

"Mr. Weasley" Healer Anderson said.

Ron turned and faced the Healer again: "Yes?" he asked.

Healer Anderson smiled awkwardly; "Congratulations on your engagement" he said.

Ron let out an awkward smile and nodded; he stepped outside the door, closing it behind him.

"Errr..." Lavender said uncertainly.

Ron's head snapped towards the woman in front of him; "Nothing happened, okay?" he said stoically.

Lavender's brow furrowed; "What do mean nothing happened?" she asked.

Ron closed his eyes as he took a deep calming breath; "We should forget everything that happened. I still need to talk with Hermione. I need that ring, so please take it off" he said crassly.

Lavender felt tears cloud her eyes but she held her ground; she gritted her teeth and hastily ripped the ring from her finger. She threw the ring at his chest and clenched her jaw; "You are an arsehole Ronald Weasley, a fucking spineless jellyfish! Granger will not take you back because you are rotten cheater!" she yelled. She then turned her back and hastily walked towards the other direction.

Ron shook his head as he bend down; he plucked the ring from the floor and walked away.

"Interesting...I thought Granger and Weasley are together? Why did Brown take off her ring? Hmmmmnnn" A voice said.

oOo

Hermione opened her eyes and instantly felt panic when she realized she's no longer inside her car; she quickly sat up and began looking around frantically.

"I'm beginning to think that you like seeing me Granger" Draco drawled.

Hermione's head snapped towards the voice; "Where am I?" she asked confusedly.

Draco stood up from the chair and padded towards the bed; "You're in my chamber, you're now my sex slave" he seriously said.

Hermione felt the corner of her lips arc up into a smile as she shook her head; "You wish" she replied.

Draco smiled and sat at the foot of her bed; "I know you're a cheapskate sometimes Granger, but sleeping inside a car? That's a little bit extreme even for your taste" he teased.

Hermione cringed as memories flood thru her mind; "I have a house Malfoy" she replied.

Draco plucked her charts from the foot of the bed and placed it on his lap; he opened it and grabbed the pen in his coat pocket. "Let's see here, you've been here twice in one day. Based on these records you fainted last night because of exhaustion and oh, you have alcohol traces in your blood stream too" he said casually.

Hermione frowned; "What do you mean last night?" she asked.

Draco signed the chart and snapped it close; he stood up and inserted it back at the foot of the bed. "You've been here since last night. Theo and I found you passed out inside your car, so I brought you here" he replied. He then took a peek from his wrist watch; "It's already 9 in the morning, you stayed overnight" he added.

Hermione groaned and fell back on the bed; she pulled the covers above her head and let out a huge sigh.

Draco moved closer and began tugging the covers; "What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"I want to disappear and never come back!" Hermione mumbled under the covers.

Draco chuckled; "Well you can, just swish your wand and apparate, silly witch" he replied. "Oh, don't forget to check out, alright?" he added thoughtfully.

Hermione threw the covers off her face and sat up again; "Can I go?" she asked.

"Yes you can" Draco replied.

Hermione threw the blanket off her body and sat sideways on the bed; she slipped her feet in her shoes and stood up. She padded towards the comfort room and pushed the door open; before she stepped in, she looked back and smiled. "Thank you for saving me for the second time Malfoy, I appreciate it" she said sincerely.

Draco smirked; "My pleasure, well I better go. I hope I don't see you in here again anytime soon" he said.

Hermione chuckled; "I'll try" she replied.

Draco shook his head and turned his back; he walked towards the door and pulled it open, stepping out into the hallway.

Hermione entered the comfort room and closed the door behind her; she walked towards the sink and stared at the mirror that hung on top of it. She studied her pallid face and cringed; "It's a new day Hermione Granger, a new day" she said.

oOo

_**The Burrow - Ottery, St. Catchpole - Devon, England – 7:34 A.M**_

Arthur strode into the kitchen and padded towards his wife; he planted a morning kiss into her plump cheek; "Breakfast looks good love" he praised.

Molly smiled; "You should take your seat, I'll bring the food in" she said.

Arthur walked towards the dining room and pulled a chair; he sat down comfortably and seized the morning paper from the table.

"Morning dad" Ginny greeted sleepily.

Arthur turned towards his daughter and smiled; "Good morning love, sleep well?" he asked.

Ginny entered the dining room and moved towards her father; she planted a kiss on his head and pulled a chair beside him, sleep still evident in her eyes.

Molly entered the room and padded towards the table; she carefully set the food she cooked on top and sat adjacent to her husband. She then turned towards her dozing daughter and chuckled; "Ginny wake up, food is here" she said.

Ginny's eyes snapped open as she yawned; she surveyed the food on top of the table and felt her stomach rumble. "Wow Mum, I should be home more often, looks like you cooked up a feast in the kitchen, and it's just breakfast!" she said.

Molly chuckled as she grabbed the basket full of scones; she plucked a piece and passed it to Arthur. "You should come home often then and bring the beau of yours too" she said.

Ginny took a sip of her pumpkin juice and smiled; "I'll bring Anthony along next time, I'm sure he misses your home cooked meals too" she replied.

Arthur placed the paper on his lap and accepted the bread basket; he got himself a scone and passed it to Ginny; "I bet he does, you don't even know how to cook dear" he teased.

Ginny snatched the basket and blew a raspberry to her dad; "I know how to cook!" she defended.

Molly chuckled; "She knows how to fry, kippers dear?" she said.

"Thank you dear, can you please pass the eggs?" Arthur replied.

Ginny grabbed the plate from the table and passed it to her dad; she then reached for the bacon platter and began filling her plate with the crispy morsels.

Arthur took a spoonful of eggs and ate it with vigour; he then grabbed the newspaper on his lap and opened it, he scanned thru the headlines and instantly the spoon his holding on his other hand fell on his plate with a loud clank.

Molly's head snapped towards Arthur and furrowed her brows; "What's wrong Arthur?" she asked worriedly.

Ginny also stopped eating and stared at her father questioningly.

Arthur clenched his fist, crumpling the paper in his hand; "Have you owled Ronald?" he asked gravelly.

"I did but he has not yet responded" Molly replied.

"What's wrong dad?" Ginny asked.

Arthur handed the paper to his daughter as he took a deep calming breath; he leaned back on his chair and clenched his fist.

Ginny frowned and began reading thru the page; "Oh my circe!" she said with wide eyes.

"What in Merlin's name is happening? What is in the bloody paper?" Molly asked frantically.

Ginny folded the paper in half, hiding the scandalous article from her mother's prying eyes.

"Ginny?" Molly asked sternly.

Ginny opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when there's a loud crack of apparition inside their house.

"Mum? Dad?"

Molly's head instantly snapped towards the living room; "We're in the dining room Ronald" she bellowed.

Ron padded towards the dining room and let out a huge smile; "Good morning!" he said jovially.

Arthur hastily stood up from his chair and padded towards his son; he clenched his fist tightly and swung it towards his son's face, hitting him hard.

Ron fell on his arse with a split lip and confused look.

Ginny stood up from her chair as Molly shrieked.

"YOU'RE MOTHER AND I DID NOT RAISE YOU TO BE POLYGAMOUS! WHAT IN BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Arthur roared.

Ron nursed his jaw as he stared at his father fearfully; "I-I-" he stuttered and threw a pleading look to his mother.

Molly crossed her arm on top of her chest; "Answer your Father Ronald" she said sternly.

Ron threw a look at his sister.

Ginny averted her gaze and sat down.

"I AM TALKING TO YOU RONALD, SO ANSWER ME? WHAT DID POOR HERMIONE DO TO DESERVE YOUR SCANDALOUS INFIDELITY?" Arthur asked.

"I-it was nothing Dad...I didn't do anything...I swear" Ron lied.

Arthur walked towards Ginny and snatched the paper from her hands; he then padded towards Ronald and threw it right in front of him.

Ron grasped the paper on the floor with shaking hands; he then unfolded it and began reading the headlines. Instantly he felt his face lose its colour as fear started cloud his mind.

_**Golden Couple called it quits? **_

_**Ronald Weasley (War Hero) and Hermione Granger (War Heroine) has been one of the most envied couples in the Wizarding World. They have been in an ideal serious relationship for four long years and were speculated to tie the knot, sooner than later. **_

_**However, one of sources reported that yesterday, Mr. Weasley was spotted with a different woman inside St. Mungos Spell Reversal Ward. Our correspondent allegedly saw Ms. Lavender Brown (Ronald's ex girlfriend) sporting a huge engagement ring on her marriage finger upon exiting Healer Anderson's office with Mr. Weasley. Our sources also added that the couple was seen arguing resulting to Ms. Brown ripping off the "engagement ring" from her finger and throwing it at angrily at Mr. Weasley's chest. **_

_**Did the Golden couple finally called it quits resulting to Mr. Weasley proposing to another woman? How did Ms. Lavender Brown end up with Ms. Granger's engagement ring? We tried getting Ms. Granger's reaction to this news but the elusive witch has yet to speak. What's Mr. Harry Potter's reaction to his best friends break up? **_

Arthur took a calming breath; "What were you doing with Lavender in St. Mungos and explain to me why is she wearing Hermione's ring?" he asked.

Molly gasped.

Ginny stood up from her chair as her face started to redden with anger; "YOU ARSE! YOU CHEATED ON HERMIONE FOR THE SECOND TIME WITH THE SAME SLAG?! HOW COULD YOU!" she yelled.

Ron stood up from the floor and turned to face his sister; "I DID NOT DO SUCH THING! I LOVE HERMIONE!" he yelled back.

"Where were you when Hermione was admitted in the hospital then? I owled you to tell you that you're fiancé fainted but you never made it to the hospital. Pray tell Ronald, where were you?" Ginny said snidely.

Ron opened his mouth and closed it.

Molly let out a soft sob as tears ran down her plump cheeks; "I can't believe you would do that to Hermione...she has been nothing but a good fiancé to you...how can you—" she said.

Ron felt tears cloud his eyes so he grabbed the nearest chair; he pulled it towards him and sat down with his head bowed down.

Arthur shook his head in disappointment; he walked towards his wife and pulled her into a hug. "I don't know what caused you to act this way but your mother and I are very much disappointed. We would not blame Hermione if she does not take you back because you deserve it" he said gravely.

Ron whimpered.

oOo

Hermione apparated into her garden and began walking towards her cabin; she instantly froze in her spot when she heard noises coming from her front street. She quietly snuck behind the rose bushes and peered; she felt blood leave her face when she saw the amount of reporters camping right in front of her house. "Bloody hell!" she said to herself. She then snuck back and ran towards her back door; she swished her wand towards it and instantly felt relief when the doors swung open. She entered her house and closed the door tightly behind her; she walked towards her living room and began zapping her curtains shut. She let out a tired sigh and collapsed on her couch; leaning her head back as she closed her puffy tired eyes.

_Meow..._

Hermione's eyes snapped open and turned towards the floor; she smiled when she saw her familiar sitting right in front of her. "Hello Kitty Cat" she said. She then sat up and bends towards her cat; she grasped him gently under his arms and carted him towards her lap.

Crookshank began purring and started rubbing his head on her hand.

Hermione giggled and hugged the cat tighter; "I missed you too, what have you been up to?" she cooed.

Crookshanks purred loudly and jumped out of her grasp; he then padded towards the end of the sofa and sat down on top of a news paper.

"What are you doing there Crook? Come here and give me a hug...I'm sad" Hermione said.

Crookshanks ignored her Mistress and began clawing at the paper.

"Do you want me to see that?" Hermione asked.

Crookshanks continued clawing the paper.

Hermione furrowed her brows and moved closer to her cat; she then pulled out the paper under him and straightened it out. She faced her cat again; "You want me to read this eh?" she asked her cat.

Crookshanks purred.

Hermione shook her head and turned her face towards the paper; she perused the cover and felt her brow rise at the headline. Emotions started surging up inside her chest as she felt the paper crumpling within her grasp; tears started forming in her eyes but she refuse to let another tear fall for that bastard ex of hers. She sniffed loudly and threw the paper on top of her coffee table; she leaned back on the couch and rubbed her eyes.

Crookshanks padded towards her Mistress and jumped into her lap; her rubbed his head on Hermione's stomach and began purring.

Hermione smiled and began scratching her pet's ears; "I'll be okay kitty cat, don't worry...I won't cry for that bastard anymore..." she said.

Crookshanks leaned his head on her palm.

oOo

Draco appeared inside his pad and immediately took off his jacket; he padded towards the sofa but froze mid-step when he heard noises coming from his kitchen. He pulled his wand from his back pants pocket and started walking stealthily towards the kitchen; he peered from the door and let out a sigh of relief. "Hello Mother, it's nice to see you" he said.

Narcissa shrieked in surprise as she slammed the fridge door in haste.

Draco chuckled as he enters the kitchen.

Narcissa gathered her hands into her chest and faced his son; "That was not funny Draco Xavier Malfoy! You scared the wits out of me!" she chastised.

Draco shook his head and padded towards his mother; he planted a chaste kiss on her forehead and smiled. "You scared me first Mum, please tell me when you're coming over" he said.

Narcissa huffed as she crossed her arms on top of her breast; "I'm tired of owling you, you never visit" she pouted.

Draco rolled his eyes; "I was just there last week Mum, it's not that long. Where's Dad?" he asked.

Narcissa moved towards the counter and leaned back; "He's in Paris for a conference but he'll be back this weekend" she replied. "I'm hoping you can join us," she added.

Draco opened his fridge and plucked a bottle of sparkling lemon water; he uncapped it and took a swig from the bottle.

Narcissa grinned widely; "I'll take your silence as a yes" she concluded.

"As if I have a choice!" Draco quipped.

Narcissa chuckled.

"Can you ask Father to buy me some of those chocolate dipped cherries?" Draco asked thoughtfully.

Narcissa smiled slyly; "He already bought 2 boxes, you just need to get if from the Manor because I won't owl those treats."

Draco shook his head; "Slytherin through and through" he murmured.

Narcissa winked; she then walked towards one of the chairs and sat down. "Have you heard the news lately?" she asked innocently.

Draco threw the empty bottle in the waste basket and walked towards his Mother; he sat right in front of her and raised his brow. "What news?" he asked.

Narcissa placed her hands on top of her lap; "About Mr. Weasley's and Ms. Granger's break up, it's all over the paper this morning" she said.

Draco frowned; "Really? Did you read what happened?" he asked curiously.

"It seems like Ms. Brown was seen together with Mr. Weasley in St. Mungos yesterday and rumour says that she is wearing an engagement ring! Can you believe that? You work in St. Mungos, have you seen them there?" Narcissa asked curiously.

"Why are you so interested?" Draco asked while furrowing his brows.

Narcissa's eyes widened; "Of course I'm interested! Who wouldn't be? I mean, this is a big scandal! Who would've thought that Mr. Weasley can do that to respectable witch like Hermione?" she replied.

"You're first name basis with Granger?"

Narcissa huffed; "Of course I am! She has always been the head organizer of all my Charity events in the Ministry! Not that I can't blame you because you wouldn't know, you have never attended any of it" she said disdainfully.

Draco just stared, dumbfounded.

"I have grown fond of her, if you must know. I'm saddened about the news because she doesn't deserve a man like that..." she said. She then turned towards her son and eyed him meaningfully; "He needs a man that can take care of her and respect her...a man like you, I suppose" she goaded.

Draco groaned; he then stood up and padded towards the sink. He pulled his sleeves up and folded it; he turned on the tap and began washing his hands, ignoring his Mother's comment.

"She needs someone to be there for her after what happened and I feel that you're the best candidate for that" Narcissa explained with bright eyes.

Draco turned off the tap and shook off the excess water; he then grasped the towel beside the sink and began drying his hands. "Are you hearing what you're saying Mum? I think you've gone senile" he said.

"I'm not senile! I just want to help her move on!" Narcissa replied.

Draco leaned back on the sink; "She doesn't need a new man to forget the other. What she needs is "alone time", not another love affair" he said. He then crossed his arms on top of his chest in an exasperated manner; "And what makes you think that Granger will actually spare me a time of the day, and I to her?" he challenged.

Narcissa pouted and ignored his latter question; "How would you know, you're not even dating!" she said.

"I'm dating!"

"Are you talking about those bimbo's you're photographed with?" Narcissa asked while studying her nails.

"That's still dating!" Draco glared.

Narcissa sighed and stood up; she then padded towards her son and patted him on the cheek. "If that's what you call casual dallying these days then fine. I simply have to go dear, I'll try to visit Hermione as well" she said.

Draco planted a kiss on his mother's cheek; "Okay Mum, I'll see you this weekend" he said.

Narcissa smiled; she then plucked her wand from her purse.

"Oh Mum,"

"Yes dear?"

"I don't think you should visit Granger today" Draco said.

Narcissa frowned; "And why is that?" she asked.

"She was just discharged from the hospital this morning, let her rest" Draco said professionally.

Narcissa smiled mischievously; "Okay darling," she said.

Draco groaned.

oOo

"I can't take this anymore!" Hermione screeched. She then stood up from the couch and began pacing back and forth; she threw her cat an annoyed look as she hugged herself tightly. "I think I'm going insane Crook" she said helplessly.

Crookshank just stared at her Mistress for a couple of seconds and leaped out of the couch, hiding from the woman's prying eyes.

Hermione huffed; she then bit her lip and started thinking. After a couple of minutes of idle silence, she plucked her wand from the coffee table and strode towards her kitchen. Once she reached the breakfast bar, she stood still and began tapping her pointer finger on her lips; she furrowed her brows in concentration as she weighed her options. She then turned her gaze towards her Muggle appliance and instantly, a big smile blossomed from her sombre lips. She walked hastily towards her cupboards and began rummaging its contents; she pulled out a bag of flour, baking powder, baking soda and cocoa powder. She then turned towards the other cupboard and pulled out the other necessities; once satisfied, she padded towards her fridge and pulled it open, she gathered the butter, milk and eggs into her arms and closed it with a snap. She walked back towards her breakfast bar and placed the ingredients on top; she then plucked her wand from her back pocket and _accioed _the tools that she needed to use. "Baking it is" she murmured to herself.

oOo

_**The Burrow - Ottery, St. Catchpole - Devon, England – 9:07 A.M.**_

"Mum, I'll head out" Ginny yelled as she walked towards the front door.

Molly peered from the kitchen door and furrowed her brows; "You're leaving already?" she asked.

"I'll be back later, I just need some air, it's stuffy here"

Ron's head snapped towards his sister; he then stood up and began walking towards the door. "I'll come with you..." he said.

Ginny frowned; "Go away Ronald, I don't want to speak with you" she growled.

Ron stopped in his tracks as pain etched his bruised face.

Ginny's face softened a bit; "Look, you're my brother and I still love you even though you're a bastard-"

"Ginevra! Language!" Molly chastised.

"—but Hermione is my best friend too and I love her as well but you hurt her. You know I don't take sides but not this time,"

Ron took a step back and nodded; he then padded towards the couch and bowed his head.

Ginny sighed and turned her gaze towards her Mother; "I'll be back later Mum" she said. She then pulled the door open and stepped out, closing the door behind her.

Molly shook her head disappointedly and turned towards the kitchen, leaving her son to wallow in his guilt.

oOo

_**DING!**_

Hermione's head snapped towards her oven and immediately, she stood up; she dog-eared the novel she's reading and placed it on top of the counter. She padded towards the oven and plucked the pot holders hanging from its door; she pulled the oven open and peered inside. A triumphant smile lit up her face as she saw her creations; she then leaned forward and pulled out the cupcake trays, she carried it towards the counter and set it on top of a cooling rack. She pulled off the pot holders from her hands and threw it on the counter; she plucked her wand from her back pocket and pointed it on the cupcakes, _Refrigerationem Leporem, _she said and almost instantly, the cupcakes were cooled.

She then pointed her wand gingerly towards her fridge and summoned the cream cheese frosting she made earlier. She then sat on one of her high chairs and made a grab of a spatula; she grasped one of the cupcake from the tray and started slathering thick frosting on it. When satisfied, she smiled to herself and gently placed the confection on a clean plate. She was about to proceed to the next one when she heard a faint knocking on her door; her brows furrowed as she waited for the knocking to stop. When the noise didn't seize, she stood up from her perch and began walking towards her door, with wand at hand, she pulled the door open.

"Hermione!"

Hermione felt herself being enveloped into a tight hug; confusion clearly pasted into her pallid face, "Harry I can't breathe" she exclaimed.

Harry quickly pulled away but held her into arm's length; "Are you okay?" he asked earnestly.

Hermione's face softened as she squeezed her bestfriend's arm; "I'm not at the moment but I will be," she replied honestly.

Harry's face fell; he opened his mouth to speak but he closed it when no words escaped him.

"It's not your fault" Hermione said.

Harry sighed; "I still feel guilty that I let him hurt you..."

Hermione ignored the pang in her chest as she let out a small smile; "Don't feel guilty, it's already been done, let's not dwell on it anymore, I'm tired of thinking..." she admitted.

Harry pulled his best friend into a tight hug for the second time; "You deserve better love, you're right, we shouldn't dwell on the past anymore" he whispered.

Hermione returned the hug; "Thank you Harry..."

Harry pulled away and let out a bright smile; "You're house smell wonderful, what are you making?" he asked.

Hermione smiled; "I made red velvet cupcakes with cream cheese frosting" she replied.

"Can I have one?" Harry asked excitedly.

Hermione chuckled; "I already frosted one, you can taste it" she offered.

Harry beamed; he then began walking towards the kitchen, leaving Hermione in her living room.

When her best friends back was out of sight, her smile instantly vanished; she brought her shaking hands into her chest and began rubbing it soothingly. "You can't tell him what happened Hermione...he'll go ballistic" she said. She then composed herself and took a deep breath; she plastered a huge smile into her face and began padding towards the kitchen. When she reached the threshold, she raised her brow; "I see that you took liking into my cakes," she said.

Harry's head snapped towards her; "This is awesome! Where did you learn how to bake? Is it a new charm? Can you teach me?" he asked.

Hermione scoffed and crossed her arms on top of her chest; "I did not charm those for your information. I made them with my own bare hands" she said acerbically.

Harry's eyes widen; "You mean, you made this the Muggle way?" he asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and ignored Harry's question; she then perched herself on the high chair and zapped her hands with a cleaning charm. She plucked one cupcake from the tray and resumed frosting it meticulously.

Harry ate the last morsel as he padded towards the fridge; he pulled it open and began perusing its contents. His brows furrowed and turned his head towards Hermione; "Why do you have so much alcohol in here?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders; "I just needed to buy them, they look pretty" she replied casually.

Harry grabbed a bottle of sparkling lemon water and closed the fridge; he walked towards the counter and sat on one of the chairs, sitting right in front of his best friend. He then uncapped it and took a large swig; once satisfied, he capped it again and fixed his eyes into Hermione, studying her face.

Hermione tried to ignore Harry's inquisitive stares and continued frosting the tiny cakes; but after a couple of seconds of silence, she snapped. "Stop staring at me, it's making me uncomfortable" she quipped.

Harry sniffed and prepared himself; "I ran into Malfoy this morning" he said.

Hermione felt blood leaving her face but she continued with what she's doing; she gripped the spatula tighter as she forced a nonchalant smile on her face. "Oh...how is he?" she asked.

Harry sighed.

Hermione quickly dropped the spatula and stood up; she padded towards the sink and began rinsing her hands.

Harry turned to watch her; still not uttering anything.

Hermione shook the remaining water from her hands and braised her hands on the sink; she bowed her head as she took a deep breath.

"Hermione..."

Hermione clutched the sink tighter and felt her resolve loosen; she felt pesky tears clouding her eyes as her shoulder shook with repressed sobs.

Harry sat still.

"I—I can't do this Harry...I just can't...please don't let me do this..." Hermione whispered brokenly.

Harry stood from his perch and padded towards Hermione; he placed his hands on each shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly. "I hate to be the one to this love, but you have to let it all out...I know you already said that you don't want to talk about it but it's not alright...you don't have to be strong and hold it all in, I'm here for you..." he whispered.

Hermione turned around and faced her best friend for many years; she didn't wipe the tears running down her cheeks and stared at him directly. "I—I went to his house yesterday to—to talk things out but I saw him—"

Harry's face darkened; "What did you see?" he asked.

Hermione cried harder but she struggled to continue with what she's trying to say; "I—I saw him fucking someone else..." she said.

Fury etched Harry's face as he clenched his fist tightly; "THAT SON OF A BITCH!" he roared.

Hermione collapsed into the floor as deep guttural sobs wrecked her body; she sat herself up and leaned back on the lower cupboard, hugging her knees into her chest.

Harry began pacing back and forth; "WHO IS HE FUCKING? I'LL WRING HIS BLOODY NECK!" he spat.

Hermione sniffed; "Lavender..." she stuttered.

Harry stopped pacing and snapped his head towards Hermione; "BROWN? LAVENDER BROWN?" he asked incredulously.

Hermione cringed; "Please don't shout at me..." she whispered.

Harry cursed himself; he then moved towards Hermione and sat beside her. "I'm sorry...it's just...argh!" he said.

Hermione moved closer and leaned her head into her best friend's shoulder; "I know...that's how I felt when I saw them..." she said.

"Did—did they see you?" Harry asked.

Hermione chuckled between tears; "They saw me alright," she replied.

"What did you do?"

"I cursed them even before they got the chance to open their dirty mouths" Hermione said proudly. She then sat up straight and leaned her head back on the cupboard; she brought her palms into her face and began wiping her tear stained cheeks.

Harry's brow crinkled; "What did you curse them with?" he asked.

Hermione bit her lower lip and kept silent.

Harry nudged her; "Tell me..." he cajoled.

"The _Engorgio en Gluten Mentula tu Puta _curse..."

Harry burst out laughing.

Hermione let out a small smile.

Harry doubled over as he held the stitch in his side; laughing louder.

Hermione slapped Harry's back; "Stop laughing! It's not funny!" she said between smiles.

Harry took off his glasses while stifling his mirth; he then cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "YOU ARE BRILLIANT!" he praised.

Hermione shook her head.

"What? He deserved it!" Harry said. "If it was me, I would've maimed him!" he added darkly.

Hermione took a deep breath and began playing with hands nervously; "Is it—is it wrong that I still love him Harry?" she murmured.

Harry didn't answer.

Hermione's eyes began heating up again; "Because I still do...Merlin knows I still do...but I want it to stop...I want to un-love him...I want to hate him...hate him so bad that I can stop thinking what I could've done to keep him from straying...to be a better—"

"Don't finish that sentence" Harry said gravelly, cutting her off. "You've been nothing but a wonderful fiancé to him; he's the one who can't be faithful so you're not the one lacking in your relationship" he said.

Hermione sighed and wiped her eyes with her fingers; "I also know that..." she murmured.

"Did you get the chance to at least shout at that bastard before you cursed them?" Harry asked lightly.

Hermione turned her head and raised her brow; "What do you think?" she asked.

Harry grinned; "That's my girl" he said proudly.

Hermione let out a smile and leaned her head again into his shoulder, closing her weary eyes. "You know what's weird?" she asked.

Harry hummed, asking her to continue.

"That no matter how much it hurts to end what we had, my heart just kept telling me that we're never meant to last...that somehow it would have ended..." Hermione admitted.

Harry leaned his head on top of hers.

"I just hate that it ended this way...that he had to betray me and make me feel like utter shit" Hermione said.

Harry nodded.

Hermione sighed; "Do you think that it would help if I leave? Like have a vacation somewhere?" she asked.

"That would help...where do you want to go?" Harry asked.

Hermione yawned; "Paris? Belgium? Americas? Australia? Anywhere..." she replied.

Harry pursed his lips; "Do you like beaches?" he asked.

Hermione moved away and stared at her best friend; "Yes, why?" she asked curiously.

Harry smiled; "I have a perfect place in mind, but you have to trust me?" he said.

Hermione eyed him for a couple of seconds and smiled back; "Okay..."

Harry grinned mischievously.

oOo

**A/N: A very long chapter to compensate for the delayed update **** Tell me again what you think! I like hearing from you! Please don't forget to R&R, it makes me update sooner! Cheers! **


	6. Don't speak

**Chapter Six: Don't speak**

"_**You and me, we used to be together, everyday together always. I really feel that I'm losing my best friend, I can't believe this could be the end. It looks as though you're letting go and if it's real, well I don't want to know. Don't speak, I know just what you're saying. So please stop explaining, don't tell me cause it hurts. Don't speak, I know what you're thinking, I don't need your reasons, don't tell me cause it hurts..." (Don't speak by No Doubt)**_

oOo

_**The Burrow - Ottery, St. Catchpole - Devon, England – 11:07 A.M.**_

"Ronald"

Ron's head snapped up and fixed his gaze towards the voice; "Dad" he said weakly.

Arthur walked towards his youngest son and sat on the adjacent couch; he studied his bruised face and gestured towards it. "Why didn't you let your Mother heal it?" he asked.

"I deserved it" Ron replied.

Arthur leaned back on his couch; "I will not apologize for hitting you because we both know you earned it" he said.

Ron nodded.

Arthur sighed; "Can you be honest with me?" he asked.

Ron leaned forward and braised his elbows on top of his thighs; "Of course Dad, what do you want to know?" he asked.

"Why did you cheat on Hermione?" Arthur asked upfront.

Ron cringed; he buried his face into his palms, rubbing his face.

Arthur kept silent and waited for his son's response.

Ron groaned and sat straight; "To be honest, I really don't know why. I love Hermione...I love her so much..." he said helplessly.

Arthur furrowed his brows and crossed his legs; "Then why did you do it? How many times?" he asked.

"Do I really have to answer that?" Ron groaned again.

"Yes you do! Answer me truthfully!" Arthur snapped.

Ron looked away.

"Ronald" Arthur said sternly.

Ron sighed; "Three..." he murmured.

Arthur's eyes widen; "THREE? THREE TIMES?" he roared.

Ron closed his eyes and raised his hands in defence, but blow he anticipated did not come. He peered behind his hands and stared at his Father.

Arthur's fist was closed tightly as he forced himself to calm down; "When did all of this happen? You need to tell me with whom" he said through gritted teeth.

"Dad...I-"

"NO! YOU WILL ANSWER ME BEFORE I LOOSE MY TEMPER AND BEAT YOU AGAIN!" Arthur bellowed.

Ron cowered so he avoided his Father's intense gaze; "The—the first one was with Lavender...it was w-way back in Hogwarts-I didn't cheat per se because...because Hermione and I we're never official..." he trailed off.

"Tell me the most recent...philandering" Arthur said stoically.

Ron swallowed the huge lump in his throat; "The second one was with Millicent Bullstrode...she was-she was helping me find a house that-that Hermione and I can move into after we got married...it happened unexpectedly...we we're drunk and the next thing I know is that I—I woke up in her bed..." he said.

Arthur kept silent.

"The—the last one was completely an accident—it was with Lavender...it was the day that Hermione broke up with me—I was drunk and she was there...it just happened..." Ron said shamefully.

"So you're telling me that all of it started because you were drunk?" Arthur concluded.

Ron avoided his father's gaze and nodded.

Arthur stood up and shook his head disappointedly; "I think you should leave..." he said.

Ron's eyes widen and turned his gaze towards his Father; "But Dad-"

"No. I think you should leave and think about what you have done. You broke the heart of the woman who you claim you love because you simply cannot hold you liquor. You did not only do it once but multiple times, with different women. You're Mother and I cannot tolerate it, you should be ashamed of yourself" Arthur said resignedly.

Tears began clouding Ronald's eyes as the gravity of what his Dad said began sinking in.

"I am ashamed of you and you should be ashamed of yourself" Arthur said. He then turned his back and walked away.

Ron buried his face into his palms as sobs rocked his entire frame; his heart was breaking and he knows he's got nothing to blame but himself. It's too late now, even he, will not forgive himself for what he's done. He ruined the only thing that's right in his life and he deserves every bit of pain he's feeling but somehow he can't help but hope that someday his Hermione will forgive him and they can still live their happily ever after.

oOo

_**Potter Manor - London, England - 12:03 P.M.**_

"Do you think we should change the colour of the drapes Fifi? I think robin egg blue is much better, it makes the room brighter" Astoria said while tapping her wand on her arm.

The elf stared at the drapes calculatingly; she then turned towards her Mistress and beamed. "You are right, Missus!"

Astoria smiled brightly and pointed her wand on the drapes; with one quick swish, all of the drapes turned into the colour she desired.

"Redecorating, I see"

Astoria turned towards the voice and beamed; "Do you like it?" she asked.

Harry padded towards his wife and planted a soft kiss on her lips; he then turned towards the drapes and furrowed his brows, studying the changes.

Astoria bit her lip nervously as she waited for her husband's input.

"It does make the room happier" Harry said. "I like it" he said.

Astoria giggled; "Really? I thought so too!" she gushed. She then turned towards the elf; "You can go now Fifi, we can continue redecorating later!" she said.

The elf bowed and vanished with a loud crack.

"Where is our little munchkin?" Harry asked. He then padded towards the couches and sat; "I feel like I haven't seen her in ages" he said.

"Mum flooed over a couple of hours ago, it seems like their also in Paris visiting Daph, they've asked me if they can keep Candice for another night and I said yes, I hope you don't mind..." Astoria replied.

"Oh okay..." Harry replied.

Astoria smiled; "We'll have her back tomorrow love, I also miss her" she said.

"I'm sure you do" Harry replied.

Astoria then walked towards the couch and sat beside her husband; "How's your day?" she asked.

"It was okay, I ran into Malfoy this morning and he told me some interesting news" Harry replied.

"Oh, what did Draco say?" Astoria asked curiously.

Harry sighed as he leaned his head back; he then turned his face towards his wife. "He told me that Hermione was admitted to St. Mungo's again...they found her unconscious inside her car" he said.

Astoria gasped; "Is she alright? What happened?" she asked.

Harry took off his glasses and began rubbing his eyes tiredly; "It seems like she visited Ron yesterday to talk things through but she caught him having a go with another woman instead" he said darkly. "That bastard will be sorry if I ever see his philandering arse" he added.

Astoria shook her head in dismay; "Poor Hermione...I still can't believe that Ronald can do that to her..." she said. "Good thing that Draco found her, I cannot imagine what might have happened if she wasn't found..." she said while shivering.

Harry reached for his wife's hand and clutched it firmly; "Me too..." he said.

"I wish there was a way that we can somehow help her...she has always been there for us..." Astoria said.

Harry smirked; "I think there is a way we can help her..." he said.

"Really?" Astoria asked.

Harry nodded; "Yes, really. I've talked with her this morning and she mentioned that she wants to go away for awhile" he said.

"She wants to take a vacation?" Astoria asked.

"Yes and I've thought about Narcissa's offer about their beach house in Maldives" Harry said.

Astoria's eyes brightened; "That's a good idea love! I can floo Narcissa to check if her offer is still available!" she said excitedly.

"I think we should do it now. I'm not sure if Narcissa will take it kindly if we tell her that we're sending Hermione there instead of us" Harry said.

Astoria waived her hand dismissively and stood up; she walked towards the fire place and scooped a handful of powder from the bowl. She threw it on the grate and waited for the green flames to engulf the fire place, once satisfied, she called for Narcissa's private quarters.

"Astoria?"

Astoria kneeled down in front of the fire place and smiled widely; "Hello Aunt Cissy" she greeted.

"It's nice seeing you again darling, it's been weeks since we last talked. Tell me, how are you and Harry?" Narcissa asked.

"We're doing great, thank you for asking. How's you and Uncle Lu?" she asked.

Narcissa smiled; "We're both fine. Lu is currently in Paris attending a conference so I'm left to my own devices. Where's Harry?" she said.

"I'm here Narcissa" Harry said as he kneeled beside his wife.

"Looking good as usual!" Narcissa complimented. She then eyed the couple in front of her; "So, how can I be of help?" she asked.

Harry's cheeks burned bright red and began stuttering; "Errr—"

Astoria rolled her eyes with her husband's shyness; "Aunt Cissy, we're just curious if your offer about your Maldives beach house is still open?" she asked casually.

Narcissa beamed; "Of course it is! Are you planning on your second honeymoon then?" she asked enthusiastically.

Harry cleared his throat; "Err—that's the thing Narcissa...we're not the ones whose planning on going there..." he said.

"Oh" Narcissa said. "Who are you sending then?" she asked curiously.

Before Harry can open his mouth and blabber further, Astoria took the initiative to explain it. "Aunt Cissy...we're planning on sending Hermione there for a short vacation. I know you are aware of her current situation and we just want her to have some time to herself..." she said.

Narcissa's face instantly fell.

Harry saw Narcissa's reaction and felt uneasiness; "But if the offer does not extend to Hermione then we'll just think of another—"

"Of course Hermione can stay there for as long as she likes" Narcissa said, cutting Harry off. "Don't misconstrue my reaction as rejection. To be honest, I feel bad for her, she doesn't deserve what Mr. Weasley did to her" she explained.

"She has indeed gone through a lot..." Harry replied.

Narcissa nodded in agreement, she then shook the depressing thought off of her head and smiled; "When are you planning to send her?" she asked.

Astoria beamed; "I actually don't have any idea," she then turned to face her husband; "Did Mione tell you?" she asked.

Harry scratched his chin while in thought; "I'm also not sure but I'll go talk to her tomorrow" he replied. "She cannot leave the country without settling her affairs first so it's safe to say that we have time" he added.

Narcissa smirked; "Wonderful! I'll have one of our house elves pop in the beach house to make sure that everything is in perfect condition! I'm sure Hermione will love it there!" she said excitedly.

Harry smiled; "Thank you so much for helping us Narcissa, this means a lot to me" he said sincerely.

Narcissa waived her hand dismissively; "Don't mention it Harry. I'm glad that I can help. Just let me know if there is anything else that I can help you with" she said.

Harry nodded; "Thank you again" he repeated.

"Thank you Aunt Cissy, you've been a great help. I'll try to drop by anytime within the week" Astoria piped in.

"That would be lovely, I'll look forward to that darling!" Narcissa said.

"See you soon!" Astoria said, she then leaned forward and severed the connection. She sat on her haunches and turned towards her husband; "That was easy!" she said.

Harry chuckled; "I was scared there for a second" he admitted.

Astoria giggled.

oOo

_**After a week...**_

"I can see that everything's packed" Harry said as he leaned on her bedroom door.

Hermione quickly turned around and stared at her best friend; she let out a tired smile as she sat at the foot of the bed. "Packing makes me tired" she complained.

Harry chuckled; "Have you settled everything with your job?" he inquired.

Hermione nodded; she then grabbed her suitcase from the side of the bed and dragged it in front of her. "I already filed for an indefinite leave and my boss was kind enough to approve it" she said.

Harry nodded; "Well that's good to hear, you can take all the time you need then..." he said.

Hermione chuckled; "I just hope I don't go bonkers with all the "me-time" I have" she joked.

Harry laughed heartily; "Astoria and I can always come with you if you need company" he offered.

Hermione raised her brow; "And what? Have you two hover around me all day? I don't think so Harry Potter" she replied. She then furrowed her brows and peered behind her friend; "By the way, where is that blonde wife of yours? I thought she'd see me off..." she pouted.

"She'll come by, she just fetched your portkey" Harry replied mischievously.

Hermione frowned; "Something tells me that you're both up to something..." she said suspiciously.

Harry fixed his glasses; "You're being silly Mione" he replied.

"I'm not being si-"

"HAAARRRYYYY...HERRRRMIOOONNNEEEEE, where are you?"

Harry winced.

"We're here Torry!" Hermione hollered.

Astoria peered behind Harry's back and let out a huge smile; she pushed Harry aside carelessly and bounded inside the room. She padded towards Hermione and sat beside her unceremoniously; she threw an arm around the brunette's shoulders and hugged her. "Are you excited?" she asked.

Hermione laughed; "Would you hate me if I say that I'm more nervous than excited?" she teased.

Astoria pouted; "You shouldn't be nervous! Harry and I thought about this very carefully and we both think that you will enjoy this place!" she said jovially.

Hermione winced; "That makes me more nervous!" she said.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Harry whined.

"Shush!" Astoria said to her husband.

Hermione shook her head; "Well, everything is already set, I can leave anytime" she said. She then turned towards Astoria and hugged her; "Thank you for doing this for me Torry...I really appreciate it..." she whispered.

Astoria returned the hug and patted Hermione's back soothingly; "You are always welcome Herms..." she replied.

Hermione felt tears cloud her eyes but she quickly wiped it; she pulled away from Astoria and threw Harry a grateful smile. "You too Potter, thank you for doing this..." she said.

Harry smiled; "It's nothing Granger" he replied.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Astoria piped in. She then stood up and began rummaging her pocket; she pulled a small object from it and presented it to Hermione. "Here you go"

Hermione furrowed her brows and stared at the object dangling from Astoria's hands; "Really? A teardrop diamond earing for a portkey?" she asked incredulously.

Astoria giggled; "It's a 24 carat diamond Herms, so please don't lose it or the owner will have our neck" she said.

Hermione's eyes widen; "It a real diamond?" she asked.

Harry chuckled; "It's a real diamond, it costs more than this whole cabin" he teased.

Hermione swallowed hard as she accepted the small jewel, clasping it tightly in her hands.

"We are serious though, please don't lose it. It's a two way portkey, only that, can take you back home" Astoria said seriously.

Hermione frowned; "What do you mean it's the only way?" she asked.

Astoria sat beside Hermione again and faced her; "It's just for exclusivity Herms, the owner of the place you'd be staying at values their privacy very much that's why they designed that portkey as such" she explained.

Hermione opened her hand and stared at the jewel in her hands, uncertainty marring her face.

Astoria nudges Hermione; "Don't be scared love, you'd have the place to yourself and if you want to come home you can just use the portkey..." she promised.

Harry padded towards the bed and sat on Hermione's other side; "Astoria is right, don't you trust us?" he asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes; "Of course I trust you two...it's just that—"

"No buts! You are going and you will enjoy yourself. You cannot have second thoughts when all your bags are packed, you are a brave Gryffindor so act like one" Astoria chastised.

Hermione winced; she then turned towards Harry and asked; "How can you stand her again?"

Harry laughed while Astoria pouted.

"Okay...okay! I'll go!" Hermione blurted out.

Astoria smiled triumphantly; she then hugged Hermione briefly and hastily stood up. "Off we go now Harry!" she said.

Harry rolled his eyes as he threw his arms around his best friend; he hugged her tightly and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "Enjoy your time alone and don't talk to strangers" he said.

Hermione chuckled as she nodded; "I will enjoy and I won't talk with strangers" she promised.

Harry stood up and padded towards his wife; "The portkey will activate anytime you want it to, so it's up to you" he said.

_Meow..._

Hermione eyes widen; "Oh no! I forgot Crookshanks!" she exclaimed worriedly.

"Don't worry about good old Crook, we'll take him with us" Harry said.

Astoria then turned towards the feline and began cooing; when the cat padded lazily towards her, she kneeled and gathered it in her arms. "We'll take care of your kitty cat Herms, I'm sure Candice will love him" she said.

Hermione smiled; she then stood up and walked towards Astoria. She kneeled down and began scratching her pet's ears; "Be good kitty cat, I'll be home soon" she said.

Crookshanks purred.

Astoria then stood; "Well, we better go" she said.

Hermione also stood and hugged Astoria one last time; "Thank you for taking care of him for me" she whispered.

"You're welcome" Astoria replied.

Hermione then pulled away and faced Harry; she threw her arms around her spectacled best friend and hugged him too. "Thank you again for doing this for me...for understanding...for staying by my side" she murmured.

Harry returned the hugged and began rubbing her back; "I'll always be here for you love, don't think about that arse anymore, you don't need him in your life...now please don't cry..." he replied.

Hermione pulled away as she sniffed; "See, no tears?" she said bravely.

Harry smiled; "That's my girl, now, we better be off" he said.

Hermione nodded.

Harry then turned to his wife; "Lets?" he asked.

Astoria nodded; "We'll see you soon Herms!" she said.

Harry plucked his wand from his coat inside pocket and wrapped his arm around his wife; "We'll see you around, have a safe trip!" he said. He then swished his wand and apparated out of his best friend's house.

Hermione watched as the two figures vanished; she let out a sigh as she sat down on her bed.

oOo

Millicent apparated inside Ron's backyard and felt triumphant when the wards accepted her without a hitch; she then walked briskly towards the back door and lifted her hand to knock. She lifted her hand but froze midway when she heard footsteps approaching her; she slowly turned around as she grasped her wand tightly in her hand.

"Bullstrode? Millicent Bullstrode?"

Millicent eyed the witch standing a few steps away from her and furrowed her brows; "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" she asked.

Lavender braised both of her hands on her waist and raised her brow; "What AM I doing here? What are YOU doing here?" she returned the question.

Millicent crossed her arms on top of her chest; "I'm here to visit Ron, how about you?" she replied.

Lavender scowled; "I'm here to visit MY boyfriend" she replied coolly.

Millicent frowned; she then walked towards Lavender and studied her from head to toe. "YOUR boyfriend? Now, don't make me laugh Brown" she said sarcastically.

Lavender's cheeks began to redden; "Do you have a problem with it?" she snapped.

Millicent began tapping her wand on her arm; "As far as I know, Ron is GRANGER's fiancé and not anyone's boyfriend" she cajoled.

Lavender instantly brandished her wand and pointed it at Millicent; "HE IS NO LONGER WITH GRANGER YOU STUPID COW! GRANGER ALREADY BROKE UP WITH HIM BECAUSE SHE CAUGHT US HAVING SEX IN THIS VERY HOUSE SO SHUT YOUR FAT MOUTH BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" she shouted hotly.

Millicent's facade crumbled; "What—what do you mean Granger caught you?" she asked.

"Are you deaf? I just told you" Lavender spat.

Millicent took a step back as she shook her head in denial; "Ron wouldn't—you're lying" she mumbled.

Lavender furrowed her brows; "I'm not lying Bullstrode, we slept together! What is it to you anyway? You're not—" she cut herself off when realization dawned on her. She staggered a bit but stood her ground; "Don't tell me...don't tell me you also slept with him?" she asked disbelieving.

Millicent tightened her hold on her wand and composed her face; "It's none of your business Brown" she said.

Lavender's eyes widen; "YOU DID! THAT SLIMMY BASTARD!" she roared.

Millicent sniffed; "Well I better go" she said coolly. She then began walking towards the other direction; when she reached a spot, she vanished with a loud pop.

Lavender stomped her foot as she let out an ear piercing scream.

oOo

_**Knock...Knock...Knock...**_

Hermione tore her eyes away from the novel she's reading and stood up from her bed; she padded towards the living room and stopped right in front of her door. She furrowed her brows and leaned forward; she peered through the peephole and almost instantly she felt herself reeling back.

"Hermione...please open up, I know you're in there..."

Hermione stood still as she continues to stare at her door; she felt her palms sweating as her heart started thumping wildly inside her chest.

"Hermione...please..."

Hermione leaned her forehead on the door as she tried to calm herself down; she tried pushing away the contempt and the hurt she's feeling at the back of her mind but it just keeps on resurfacing. She fisted her hands tightly as she tried to control her breathing; after a couple of minutes of silence, she finally spoke. "What are you doing here Ronald?" she asked coldly.

Ron moved closer to the door; he also leaned his forehead on it and began talking. "I just want to talk to you..." he said honestly.

"We have nothing to talk about Ronald, please leave" Hermione said through gritted teeth.

Ron closed his eyes; "Let's talk about this Mione...I-I love-..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Ronald" Hermione threatened. She then felt angry tears clouding her eyes as emotions started swirling inside her chest like an incoming storm.

"But I do...Merlin I do..." Ron said desperately.

"I don't bloody care about what you feel so don't tell me!" Hermione replied.

Ron began twisting the door knob; "We need to talk Hermione...please don't be that way" he begged.

Hermione clenched her fist tighter; "We have nothing to talk about! You're disgusting actions already told me everything I need to know so please stop this and go away!" she snapped.

"Let's talk...please Mione...please...I'm sorry love..." Ron sobbed; he then began pounding on the door frantically.

"No! Go away!" Hermione yelled angrily.

Ron kept pounding at the door with his fists; "Please...I love you" he begged.

"Stop it already! You've already done enough damage...stop lying, stop bloody pretending!"

"No no no...I'm not lying Hermione..."

"Please go away Ronald, don't make me hate you more than I already do...You've already broken my heart into tiny pieces, don't step on it too...Goodbye Ronald" Hermione rasped through tears.

"Hermione..." Ron sobbed again.

Tears kept running down her cheeks but she wiped it furiously; she plucked her wand from her pocket and pointed it towards the door, "_Silencio"_, she muttered. Instantly, the loud banging stopped, she then walked towards her room and slammed her door shut; she padded towards her bed and grabbed her suitcase. She walked towards the centre of her room and stood on top of her worn out rag; she instantly plucked the portkey from her breast pocket and pointed her wand on it, "_Portus"_, she said.

oOo

_**Malfoy Manor - Whiltshire, England - 2:00 P.M.**_

Narcissa smirked widely when she saw the jewel in her hand emit a faint blue colour; she quickly dropped it inside a small black velvet drawstring bag and pocketed it.

Lucius raised his pale brow as he watched his wife; "Is that the portkey to our beach house?" he asked.

Narcissa quickly turned towards her husband and schooled her face into nonchalance; "Of course not, whatever gave you that idea" she said _too _innocently.

Lucius closed the book he's reading and leaned back on his ottoman; "Why do I feel that you're up to something..." he said suspiciously.

Narcissa chuckled and waived her hand dismissively; "I'm not up to something love, you're just over thinking" she replied.

Lucius studied his wife and felt a small smile tug on his lips; "He's not going to like you meddling again, Cissa" he said.

"I'm not meddling! I just want him to find a respectable wife-"

"I got you!" Lucius cried. "You DID do something! Now tell me, what did you do?" he asked.

Narcissa pouted; she then walked towards her husband's desk and sat right in front of him. She clasped her hands together and placed it on top of her lap; "I haven't done anything...yet" she said.

Lucius rolled his eyes; "Who did you pick this time?" he asked.

Narcissa averted her husband's eyes and bit her lip.

"Narcissa..."

"Hermione Granger..."

"WHAT?" Lucius roared.

Narcissa winced; she then turned her face to her husband and furrowed her brows. "Don't tell me you're still into that rubbish blood superiority Lucius?" she asked apprehensively.

Lucius frowned; "Of course not! Don't be silly Cissa!" he snapped.

Narcissa let out a sigh of relief; "Then why the violent reaction?" she asked.

Lucius crossed his arms on top of his chest; "I trust you've heard what happened to that poor woman?" he asked.

"Of course I know!" Narcissa said. "That's the reason why I'm doing this" she added.

Lucius huffed; "We both know she doesn't need this now. What she needs is to grieve and to move on" he said.

"She also needs someone to be there for her..." Narcissa replied.

Lucius sighed as he shook his head; "Just don't tell me that I didn't warn you" he said.

Narcissa smiled; "I won't blame you, I promise" she replied.

Lucius nodded; "Okay then..." he said.

"So...you're really okay with this?" Narcissa asked.

Lucius furrowed his brows; "What do you mean?" he asked.

Narcissa moved closer to the desk and leaned her arms on top of it; "Draco and Hermione...you're not against it?" she asked carefully.

Lucius eyed his wife for a couple of minutes; "I don't see anything wrong with it because I am long past my prejudice Narcissa if that's what you're really asking" he answered tiredly.

Narcissa kept silent.

"I've dealt with Ms. Granger multiple times and I can see that she's a fine young woman; she's smart, very talented and has good breathing, she fits our son perfectly, if I daresay. But I've also learned that your son is independent and he won't take it lightly if we pry, he would think that we're controlling him again, and you know how that goes" Lucius explained.

Narcissa pouted; "But I'm not really interfering, I'll just let them spend time together, if it doesn't work out then I'll back out..." she said.

"Would you really?"

Narcissa look affronted; "Of course I will. I won't force him to do something he doesn't want to do...like you, I also learned my lesson..." she said.

"Okay then, I won't breathe a word" Lucius said.

Narcissa smiled; she then leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her husband's lips. "That's all I ask" she said.

Lucius smiled back; "Have you already set the wheels in motion then?" he asked curiously.

Narcissa smirked; "Not yet, but soon love, soon" she replied mischievously.

oOo

"You're next appointment has arrived Healer Malfoy"

Draco tore his eyes away from the reports his reading; "Oh, please send them in Cindy, thank you" he replied. He then stacked the parchments and placed it inside his in tray; he then took off his glasses and hooked it inside his healer robes.

The door instantly burst open as a little girl bounded inside excitedly; "Uncle Dwake!"

Draco smiled widely as he moved away from his desk; he gingerly padded towards the little girl and kneeled right in front of the toddler; "Hello sweetie, this is such a pleasant surprise" he greeted.

The little girl flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly; "I missssss yoouuuu!"

Draco hugged the little girl in return; "I miss you too Candice!" he said.

Astoria padded inside his office and closed it behind her; "She's been raving about seeing his Godfather ever since I picked her up" she said.

Draco cradled Candice in his arms as he stood up; he planted a soft kiss on her sticky cheek and smiled. "Hi Torry..." he greeted.

Astoria smiled; she then padded towards the chair right in front of his desk and sat down. "How have you been? You seem so busy, I had to schedule an appointment to see you" she complained.

Draco chuckled as he padded towards his chair; he then sat down and placed his God daughter on his lap. "Don't exaggerate Torry, I'm not that busy" he replied. He then turned towards Candice and nuzzled her hair; "Right Munchkin?" he cooed.

Candice started giggling as she began fumbling with his robes.

Astoria rolled her eyes; "So, how have you been? I haven't seen you lately?" she asked.

"I guess, I have been busy, I'm always on call nowadays" Draco replied while prying out his Goddaughter's hand away from his glasses.

Astoria frowned; "Why are you always on call?" she asked.

Draco successfully plucked his glasses away from Candice hand and placed it on top of his desk; he then started bouncing her on his lap, making the toddler giggle. "Because I'm the only one who doesn't have a social life, I guess?" he replied nonchalantly.

Astoria shook her head; "You should go out often you know, you're single, you should mingle!" she said.

Draco immediately stopped bouncing Candice and studied his friend carefully; "Did Mum sent you?" he asked suspiciously.

Astoria raised her brow; "Why would Aunt Cissy send me?" she asked.

"Because she's been on my case since last week" Draco replied.

Astoria huffed; "She wouldn't be in your case if you're doing something about it"

Draco gently lifted Candice off his lap and sat her on top of his desk; "I can see nothing wrong with being single Astoria, it's not like I'm sleeping around" he said.

"But it's been years!"

"And I'm still counting! I don't really have time for mingling and relationships are complicated and I already have a complicated life"

Astoria sighed; she then eyed her friend. "Is this still about...Daph?" she asked hesitantly.

Draco scowled; "Seriously!" he huffed.

Astoria averted his gaze; "Well...ever since you two separated it seems like you haven't been into a serious relationship..." she said.

Draco sighed; "It has nothing to do with Daphne, I'm long past that heartache. It's just that I haven't found the one who's worth risking and that's without lack of trying, if I daresay" he answered truthfully.

Astoria's face brightened; "Aha! So you are searching! That's what I want to hear!" she said triumphantly.

Draco shook his head in disbelief; "I can't believe you used your sister in prying information out off me!" he huffed.

Astoria laughed loudly.

Draco mumbled.

oOo

"I already blocked his schedule for a week Aunt Cissy, he can already leave anytime"

Narcissa smiled widely; "Thank you so much love! I thought it would be a problem" she replied.

"Draco has tons of unused leaves, he's superior is quite excited to let him off quickly. Seems like he's the only healer who's always on call"

Narcissa shook her head; "He seldom takes a break, this would be good for him then" she said.

"I just hope he doesn't hex me to bits when he finds out"

"Don't worry, I won't let him do such thing" Narcissa guaranteed.

"Well...when do you want him there?"

Narcissa smirked; "Tomorrow I guess? I'll just let her settle down then I'll send him right in" she replied.

"Oh..."

Narcissa stood up; "Well...I think I better go, so many things to do, so little time. I'll keep you posted about the developments, thank you again for doing this" she said.

"You're welcome. I'll see you soon!"

Narcissa swished her wand and disparated with a loud crack.

oOo

Hermione landed in the middle of the living room with a loud pop; she hastily dropped her luggage and began studying her surroundings. She felt her jaw drop when she saw the vast beach landscape outside the glass sliding doors; hastily, she walked towards it and pushed it open. "Where am I?" she asked to herself. Gingerly, she stepped into the balcony and smiled widely when she felt the warm salty sea breeze caress her face; she plucked her wand from her pocket and casted a location charm.

"_**NORTHWESTERN SOUTH ASIA, MALDIVES ISLAND, UTC/GMT + 5"**_

Hermione gasped in awe; "I am in Maldives...WOW..." she said in wonder. She then cancelled the charm and stared out to the ocean; she felt lightness inside her chest as she bathed in her warm surroundings. "I'll no longer think about you Ronald Weasley...I'll find my true happy ending and this is the start..." she muttered to herself.

oOo

**A/N: Everybody deserves a holiday after a messy break-up, aye? Now that Ron is out of the picture (is he? *wink*) what will happen next? What are Narcissa's plans? Stay tuned guys! Thank you again for reading! Please don't forget to R&R. Cheers!**

**P.S: Oh...before I forget, I just want to say my heartfelt THANK YOU'S to those amazing reviews I received lately. THANK YOU GUYS! I appreciate it! I may not drop any names but I trust that you guys know who you are! Cheers!**


	7. Strange and Beautiful

**Chapter Seven: Strange and Beautiful**

"_**I'll put a spell on you, you'll fall asleep. I'll put a spell on you and when I wake you, I'll be the first thing you see..." (**__**Strange & Beautiful (I'll Put A Spell On You by Aqualung)**_

oOo

_**Malfoy's Beach House – Maldvies Island – 5:00 P.M**_

After a couple minutes of staring at the ocean, Hermione felt that it's time for her to explore her temporary home, so she went back inside. Once she stepped into the threshold again, she began to admire the things that she wasn't able to appreciate when she first arrived; like the large pristine white sofa-bed in the middle of the room with cloud-like pillows, the large flat-screen LED television on the wall and the modernized light fixtures that gives the room an ethereal glow. Gingerly, she moved towards the sofa-bed and sat down; she ran her fingers on top of the cushions and let out a smile when she felt how soft it was. She then turned her gaze towards the other side of the partition of the room, with curiosity peaking, she stood again; she leisurely padded towards the other side and realized that it was the dining area that she stepped into. She marvelled at the exquisitely carved dining table and the fine detailing on each chairs; "Everything seem so fancy here, Merlin!" she said to herself.

_**Crack!**_

Hermione immediately snatched her wand from her back pocket and turned towards the sound, with her wand hand raised, she asked; "Who's there?"

"Miss!" A tiny creature yelped.

Hermione furrowed her brows and tried searching for voice; "Show yourself!" she said.

Slowly, a tiny elf appeared behind the other side of the dining table; the creature moved away from it and began to bow. "My name is Didi Mistress, I is here to serve you..."

After lowering her wand, she moved towards the elf and kneeled right in front of it. "Hi Didi, my name is Hermione, it's nice to meet you" she said with a smile.

The elf stared at her with its huge beady eyes; "Mistress is right, you is different" the elf said.

Hermione chuckled; she then furrowed her brows and started thinking. "Are you allowed to tell me who your Mistress is?" she asked.

The elf began playing with the hem of her floral dress; "I is not allowed Ms. Hermione..." the elf replied.

Hermione sighed; "Well...we can't do anything about that..." she said.

The elf straightened itself and stared at her Mistress; "Is Miss hungry? I can fix you something to eat" she offered.

Hermione stood up; she leaned her side on one of the chairs and bit her lower lip. "I'm not hungry, I just had lunch before I left, but, a fruit shake would be lovely" she said.

The elf beamed; "Yes Miss, what fruit does Miss want?"

"What fruit do you have here?"

"We have fresh coconut and mangoes" Didi replied.

Hermione thought for awhile; "I think I'll try the coconut, I haven't tried that yet" she said.

The elf smiled; "I'll make your shake Miss but where is you having it? Do you want to have it in the Lanai? The sun is about to set and you's can watch it there" she offered.

Hermione thought for a couple of seconds; "Yes, I'd like to have it there, but can you point me where the Lanai is? I'm quite lost" she admitted bashfully.

The house elf beamed; "Of course Miss, please follow me"

oOo

_**Potter Manor - London, England – 1:00 P.M**_

"Do you think Hermione has already left?" Astoria asked while playing with her sleeping daughter's hair.

Harry tore his eyes away from his book and took a peek on his wrist watch; "I'd like to think so" he replied.

Astoria nodded; "I'm just wondering..." she replied.

Harry just smiled.

oOo

_**Malfoy Manor – Whiltshire, England – 1:15 P.M**_

"You're wearing off the carpet dear" Lucius drawled.

Narcissa stopped pacing and turned towards her husband; "Why isn't he here yet? He's supposed to be here!" she said petulantly.

Lucius took off his reading glasses and placed it on top of the book his reading; "Did you owl him?" he asked.

"Of course I did! I even told him to come by! He needs to eat those cherries you bought!"

Lucius frowned; "Did you do something with those cherries dear?" he asked suspiciously.

Narcissa scowled; "He won't die" she replied vaguely.

Lucius brought his hands on top of his desk and clasped it; "You laced it with something then?" he asked casually.

Narcissa waived her hand dismissively.

"You're planning on acting now, aren't you?" Lucius asked.

"The sooner the better" Narcissa replied.

Lucius smirked; "You work fast love, I'm impressed" he complimented.

Narcissa smiled brightly; "I work with aim, that's why" she boasted.

Lucius chuckled; "Well, I bid you goodluck then. Let's just hope that your son doesn't get suspicious" he said.

"Mum? Dad?"

"Looks like your victim is here" Lucius observed.

Narcissa glared at her husband; "Don't you dare breathe a word!" she hissed.

Lucius threw both hands in surrender.

Narcissa let out a sigh of relief; she then composed herself and pasted a huge smile on her face. "We're in the Drawing Room love!" she bellowed.

Draco's head peered behind the door and smiled; "Hi!" he greeted. He then pushed the door open and padded inside. "I'm here" he said.

"It's nice to see you again, son" Lucius replied.

Narcissa gingerly walked towards her son and flung her arms around him; "What took you so long?" she asked.

Draco wrapped his arms around his Mother's waist and returned the hug; "Err—I've been working?" he replied.

Lucius sniggered.

Narcissa pulled away and pinched her son's both cheeks; "Don't be cheeky with me young man!" she said.

Draco pried his mother's hands away and began soothing his cheeks; "That will cost you another box of my precious cherries!" he said.

Narcissa laughed; "You can take them all love" she replied.

Lucius stood from his chair; "Why don't we go to the dining room and eat lunch, it's almost time anyway" he said.

Draco smirked; "Let's, I'm starving, I haven't eaten all day!" he said.

Narcissa turned towards her husband; "Good, after our lunch we can eat some of those delectable cherries" she said while smirking triumphantly.

Lucius rolled his eyes; "Lead the way then" he said.

oOo

Millicent appeared inside her living room with a beet-red face; she threw her clutch bag on her settee and began stumping her foot. "That sodding prick! I can't believe I wasted my time with him! Argh!" she shrieked. She angrily padded towards her fire place and scooped a copious amount of floo powder; she threw it on the grate and waited for the green flames, once satisfied, she shouted her friends address.

Pansy Parkinson's face appeared on the other side of the flames; hair wrapped in a fluffy towel and body enfolded with a silk robe. "Millie?" she asked confusedly.

"Pansy!" Millicent cried.

Pansy kneeled right in front of the fire place and furrowed his brows; "What's wrong with your face? Why is it...red?" she asked.

Millicent sat on her haunches as tears began welling in her eyes; "You are right..." she said.

Pansy frowned; "What do you mean I'm right?" she asked.

Tears began running down Millicent's cheeks as she struggled to speak; "That—that fucking arsehole...he—he...oh Pans, I can't even say it!" she cried.

Pansy's face softened; "What do you want me to say Millie?" she asked.

Millicent sniffed; "Can you—can you come here? I don't want to be alone..." she pleaded.

Pansy stared at her friend for a couple of seconds and sighed; "Alright, I'll be there. Just give me 10 minutes and I'll floo through" she said.

Millicent wiped her tears and forced out a smile; "Thank you Pans, I'll be waiting" she said.

Pansy nodded and severed the connection; she then stood up and padded towards her vanity. She plucked her mobile phone on top of it and began scrolling; once she found the number she dialled it and waited for the other person to pick up.

"Hello"

"Theo? I can't make it"

"Why? But we already planned this a week ago? Please don't bail on me Pans" Theo pleaded.

Pansy padded towards her bed and sat down; "I really want to go out with you but I can't. Millie fire-called me awhile ago, crying, she asked me to come over and I wasn't able to say no" she explained.

Theo sighed.

"I'm really sorry T, I'll make it up to you. I'll try to leave her place early so I can drop by your house, would that be alright?" Pansy bargained.

"Alright...just let me know, okay?" Theo said.

Pansy smiled; "I will, talk to you later! Ciao!" she said.

"Bye" Theo replied.

Pansy clicked off her mobile phone and placed it on top of her side table; she then took off the towel from her hair and began drying it.

oOo

_**The Burrow - Ottery, St. Catchpole - Devon, England – 1:30 P.M.**_

"There under the shrub, catch it!" Molly exclaimed.

Ginny ran towards the shrub her Mother was pointing at and crouched down; she was pushing some leaves away when she felt a sharp pain in one of her fingers. "Ouch!" she yelped. She hastily pulled her hand away and brought it right in front of her face; "The bugger just bit me!" she said.

Molly padded towards her daughter; "What happened?" she asked worriedly.

Ginny showed her bleeding thumb to her Mother; "The bloody gnome bit me!" she said disbelievingly.

Molly chuckled; "Of course it will bite you dear, you're throwing them outside our yard" she said a-matter-of-factly. She then pulled her wand from her pinafore pocket and pointed it at her daughter's finger; she casted a cleansing charm and sealed the wound. "All better" she said.

Ginny smiled at her Mother; "Thanks Mum!" she said. She was about to turn towards the shrub again but stopped when she noticed an owl flying towards their house; "Do you recognize that owl?" she asked.

Molly turned towards the incoming owl and furrowed her brows; "I don't think I ever saw that owl before" she said.

Ginny straightened her stance and stood beside her Mother; "It might be Anthony's but I'm not sure, he always used his own owl in sending me letters" she said.

The owl flew towards Molly and began flapping its wings wildly in front of her. Molly immediately raised her hand; allowing the owl to perch its claws on her arm. Once settled, she reached for the letter attached to its foot and almost instantly the bird flew away.

"Looks like it for you and Dad" Ginny observed.

Molly shrugged her shoulders; "Let's see who this is from then," she said. She tore the seal open and began straightening the paper; once pleased, she began perusing its contents. After a couple of seconds, her face lost its colour.

"Mum? What's wrong?" Ginny asked worriedly.

Molly folded the paper; "It's from Mr. and Mrs. Brown" she said.

Ginny furrowed her brows; "Lavender Brown's parents?" she asked.

Molly nodded.

"What do they want?" Ginny asked.

Molly hid the letter inside her pinafore's front pocket; "They want to talk to your Father and I, they did not say why but it looks to me that it's about what's written in the paper last week" she said.

Ginny bit her lip.

oOo

**_Malfoy's Beach House – Maldvies Island – 5:15 P.M_**

Hermione sat comfortably on a large C-shaped settee while gazing at the setting sun; "One loves the sunset, when one is so sad" she said to herself.

"Miss, your shake is here" The elf said while placing the tall glass on top of the square table.

Hermione turned towards the elf and let out a sad smile; "Thank you Didi" she replied.

The elf studied her Mistress face; "Does Miss not like it here?" she asked worriedly.

Hermione shook her head; "No Didi, I like it here...In fact, I think I'm falling in love with this place..." she admitted.

The elf smiled; "This place is most beautiful among my Mistress's houses, this is Didi's most favourites!" she exclaimed.

Hermione smiled; she then leaned forward and grasped the shake on top of the table. "You really can't tell me who your Mistress is, right?" she asked before taking a sip from her drink.

The elf shook its head; "Didi is sorry Miss" she squeaked.

Hermione drank a couple of gulps and threw a huge smile at the elf; "This is delicious!" she exclaimed.

The elf beamed; "I is glad that you like it Miss" she replied.

Hermione took another sip of her shake before placing it back on top of the table again; she began perusing her surroundings and almost instantly her gaze fell on the left side of the Lanai when a tiny movement caught her eye. She furrowed her brows and began moving towards the edge of the settee she's sitting on; cautiously, she leaned over it and felt disbelief when she felt her fingers get wet. "Is this a swimming pool?" she asked.

"Yes Miss, that is one of the pools in this house!" Didi replied.

Hermione turned towards the elf with huge eyes; "What do you mean one of the pools? How many does this house have?" she asked.

"We only have three Miss"

Hermione swallowed hard; "Three? Why do you need three swimming pools when you have the beautiful ocean at your disposal? This is insane!" she exclaimed.

"The pools are made based from my Master's preferences Miss!" Didi squeaked.

Hermione furrowed her brows; "What do you mean?" she asked.

The elf moved towards Hermione and sat on the floor; she then pointed her crooked finger towards the cup shaped pool that framed the back and sides of the Lanai. "This pool is my Mistress's, she is very afraid of the ocean so Mistress likes this" she explained.

Hermione nodded; "Okay...how about the two other pools?" she asked.

The elf began playing with the hem of her floral dress; "The others two is the Jacuzzi and the infinity pool"

Hermione's brows rose; "You have a Jacuzzi here? But its Muggle!" she said incredulously.

Didi nodded; "The Masters is liking to infuse both Muggle and Wizard style in this house!"

"Oooookay" Hermione said.

The elf beamed; "Miss should explore the whole house, you should sees the beauty! Oh how Didi will like to guide you!"

Hermione chuckled; "I'm sure I'll need a tour, I'll get lost in this house" she replied.

Didi hastily stood up; "Didi will help Miss but first, Didi must fix Miss dinner its almost time!"

Hermione took a peek from her watch; "I haven't set the correct time in my watch yet, what is the time difference between here and London, do you know?" she asked.

The elf snapped her fingers and instantly the time in London and time in Maldives appeared right on of her.

Hermione smiled at the elf; "Why thank you Didi, I will now adjust the time in my watch" she said.

The elf smiled back; she then snapped her fingers again and almost instantly, tiny fairy lights began lighting the Lanai.

Hermione stood up and began moving towards her original perch; she sat down again and grabbed her shake. "Thank you for lighting this place Didi, it looks lovely" she said.

The elf bowed; "Didi will fix Miss her dinner, it will be ready soon"

"I'll follow you then after a couple of minutes" Hermione replied.

The snapped her fingers again and vanished with a loud crack.

Hermione took a sip of her drink and let out a huge sigh after; she then turned her gaze towards the descending sun and felt sadness claim her heart once more when its glow gave way to the sapphire night skies.

oOo

**_Malfoy Manor – Whiltshire, England – 1:54 P.M_**

Draco patted his lips with his napkin and leaned back on his chair; "That was excellent," he said.

Lucius began swirling his wine inside his goblet as he stared at his son; "You're not really kidding when you said you were hungry son" he said.

Draco chuckled; "I take it that you were surprised then" he asked.

Narcissa chuckled; "Don't mind your Father, he's just not used to seeing you eat so much" she replied. She then furrowed her brows and stared at her son worriedly; "Have you been eating a proper meal love? It looks to me that you lost a lot of weight ever since you moved out" she said.

Lucius rolled his eyes; "Narcissa stop babying your son, he is a grown man and he can take care of himself" he said.

Draco threw his Father a grateful look; "Dad is right Mum, I'm alright. The work load is just heavy that's why I lost some weight" he assured.

Narcissa nodded; she then grasped her goblet and took a sip of her wine.

"So, where are my cherries?" Draco asked with a huge smile.

Narcissa's eyes widen; "You want to eat them now? But I assumed you just had your fill?" she said.

Lucius sniggered; "Your son is a growing man, he has room for measly cherries" he said. He then turned towards his wife and grinned; "Why don't you let your son sample those delectable cherries darling" he drawled.

Draco took a sip of water from his glass; "I won't eat that much Mum, just a bite or two" he said.

Narcissa relented; she snapped her fingers and called for her elf.

A tiny elf appeared beside her Mistress and curtseyed; "You summoned Mistress?"

Narcissa turned towards the elf and smiled; "Hi Mimi, can you get the cherries from Paris, please" she said.

"Mimi will get those cherries right away Mistress" Mimi said, she then disappeared with a loud pop.

"Where is Didi?" Draco asked.

Narcissa waived her hand dismissively; "Didi is doing some errands for me" she replied.

Lucius muffled his laugh.

Narcissa opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted with her elf re-appearing; she turned towards the tiny creature and accepted the boxes. "Thank you Mimi, that would be all" she said.

The elf curtseyed again and dissapparated with a loud pop.

"Is that my cherries?" Draco asked brightly.

Narcissa smiled; "Yes it is, its two boxes you see, since you're Father and I doesn't eat much sweet, you can both take them home" she said.

"Really?" Draco asked. He then turned towards his Father; "It's all mine?" he asked.

Lucius gestured for the box with his hand; "Indeed it's yours son, please don't eat them all in one sitting" he said.

Draco smiled widely; "Of course I won't, thank you though" he replied.

Lucius nodded.

Narcissa passed the boxes to her son with a huge smile; "Here you go love, don't eat too much" she said.

Draco accepted the parcel and opened the first box on top; he studied the chocolate dipped confection and picked the first cherry from the left.

Narcissa turned towards her husband and winked triumphantly.

Lucius rolled his eyes.

Draco plucked the sweet from the box and popped it into his mouth; he chewed it with vigour and swallowed every last morsel of chocolate. "This is excellent but it has a weird after taste" he observed.

Lucius turned towards his wife and raised his brow.

Narcissa cleared her throat; "It's the same dear," she said.

Draco popped another cherry into his mouth and began chewing it slowly; he then turned towards his Mum and frowned. He was about to open his mouth to speak but was not able to utter a word because his eyes rolled at the back of his head and his vision blackened.

Narcissa immediately pointed her wand at her son and casted a stasis charm; preventing him from falling face first into the table.

Lucius clapped his hands; "You my dear are excellent!" he said jovially.

Narcissa smirked towards her husband; "He's such a smart man, he was able to tell that something's different with the taste" she said.

"He's our son, of course he's smart" Lucius said. He then grasped his goblet and took another sip; "So, now that you have your son incapacitated, what is your next step?" he asked.

Narcissa ignored her husband's question; "Do you want dessert? I think I want some cremebrulee" she said.

Lucius pointed towards his son; "Aren't you worried that he might wake up?" he asked.

Narcissa grinned mischievously; "1 cherry is for 12 hours of sleep, since he ate 2, it's safe to have dessert" she said.

Lucius laughed; "You make your house proud" he said.

Narcissa smirked.

oOo

**_Malfoy's Beach House – Maldvies Island – 7:40 P.M._**

"The dinner was terrific Didi" Hermione complemented while dabbing her lips with a table napkin.

Didi beamed; "Didi is please that Miss like my cooking" she said.

Hermione leaned back contentedly on her chair and sighed; "I'm so full I don't think I can walk" she said.

"Does Miss want some coffee?"

Hermione shook her head fervently; "No Didi, I don't think I have space" she said.

The elf nodded; "Does Mistress want to tour around the house then?"

Hermione smiled; "I think that's a good idea, I still don't know where to sleep tonight" she said thoughtfully.

The elf beamed; "Didi already moved your luggage to one of the rooms Miss, does Miss want to see the rooms she'll be sleeping in?" she asked.

Hermione stood up and placed the napkin on top of the table; she then began piling up her utensils on top of her plate. "We can go after I clear this up" she said.

Didi's eyes bulged as she stares at Hermione's action; "No Miss, Didi will take care of it!" she cried.

Hermione ignored the elf's reaction and carried her plate; "Where is your kitchen?" she asked.

Didi hastily snapped her fingers and instantly, the cutlery disappeared from Hermione's hand; "I is taking care of the dishes Miss, I can show you your room"

Hermione stared at her empty hands and rolled her eyes; "I can help you with those you know" she said. She then turned towards the little elf; "But since your excited, you can take me to that room" she said.

Didi flashed a triumphant smile; she then raised her hand and gestured towards the corridor that's connected to the dining room. "Didi will show you, please follow me Miss" she said. The elf began padding towards the corridor.

Hermione followed the elf.

Didi stopped on the first door from her left and turned towards Hermione; she began fiddling with the hem of her dress again and stared at Hermione nervously. "This is Missus room, Didi hopes that it is to your liking" she said. She then turned towards the door and opened it with a snap of her crooked fingers.

Hermione walked towards the door and moved closer to it; she pushed it open and peered inside. "Okay...is there any light here?" she asked.

Didi stepped into the room and snapped her fingers; instantly the light fixtures illuminated the whole room.

Hermione felt her jaw drop when she saw the whole room; "Is this—is this where I'd be sleeping at?" she asked.

Didi beamed; "Yes Miss, you're clothes are already inside the closet" she said.

Hermione took a tentative step inside the room; her eyes began to wander on the small sitting room at the base and the huge king size bed on the elevated platform behind it. She slowly pointed her finger on the sliding door on the right, a few steps away from the bed; "What is that?" she asked curiously.

"That is the walk in closet Miss, you're clothes are in there" Didi replied.

"Oh!" Hermione said. She then walked further into the room and approached the L-shaped sofa that's built in into the base of the platform; she leaned forward and ran her fingers on top of the smooth foam. She then began padding towards the two steps stairs and started climbing; once she reached the top of the platform she moved towards the bed. She sat down on top of the comforter and began bouncing up and down; "This is so soft!" she exclaimed happily.

Didi followed Hermione and beamed; "Is it to your liking Miss?" she asked.

Hermione beamed; "It is! I love this room!" she exclaimed. She then fell back on the bed and let out a contented sigh; "I still can't over the fact that you have Muggle stuff in here" she said while studying the airconditioner that's perched on the wall on top of her bed.

"Mistress had that installed because sometimes the weathers here is extreme even cooling charms don't work" Didi explained.

Hermione sat up; "Really?" she asked.

The elf nodded; "Yes Miss, the climate here is erratic" she said.

"I see" Hermione replied while stifling her yawn.

The elf noticed; "Didi will leave Miss to rest" she said.

"But we still need to tour the house" Hermione said.

"We still have tomorrow Miss, you should rest"

Hermione conceded and fell back on the bed; "Thank you Didi" she said sleepily.

"Miss is welcome" Didi squeaked. She then pointed her hand on the airconditioner and zapped it on, she dimmed the lights and dissapparated with a loud crack.

Hermione sat up again and began taking off her ballet flats; she crawled up the headboard and pushed the comforter at the bottom of the bed. She pulled one of the fluffy pillows and hugged it closer; she found her most comfortable spot and closed her tired eyes.

oOo

_**Malfoy Manor – Whiltshire, England – 7:00 P.M**_

Narcissa zipped the last bag; she then padded towards her sons bed and leaned forward. She gently stroked her sleeping son's cheek and smiled; "I hope you'll forgive me for this love, I just want you to be happy..." she whispered.

Lucius pushed the door open and peered inside; "Are you sending him off now?" he asked.

Narcissa sat on the bed and turned towards her husband; "I will" she replied.

Lucius padded towards his wife and furrowed his brows; "Are you crying?" he asked.

Narcissa sniffed and waived her hand dismissively; "Of course not! Don't be silly" she replied.

Lucius shook his head; "How are you sending him?" he asked.

Narcissa stood up and began rummaging her robes pocket; she plucked the small velvet drawstring bag and pulled out a diamond earring.

Lucius raised his brow; "You are aware that if you send that with him, he can use it to comeback first thing in the morning?" he asked.

"Of course I am! That's why I have Didi there, once Draco arrives, she will hide the earring from him" Narcissa replied smugly.

Lucius crossed his arms on top of his chest; "He can always order Didi to return it to him" he challenged.

Narcissa grinned; "I already ordered Didi not to follow any of his commands pertaining to leaving the place" she replied.

"How about Ms. Granger then? I'm sure she is aware that the other earring is in her disposal, she can leave anytime she pleases" Lucius asked.

Narcissa winked; "I already tinkered with the other earring, she won't be able to leave alone" she replied slyly.

Lucius raised his hands in defeat; "You are the queen of scheming my love" he said.

Narcissa laughed; "Of course I am," she replied. She then turned towards her son; "Should we send him off?" she asked.

"You get it over with, we don't want your son waking up here, Merlin knows there would be hell to pay!" Lucius said.

Narcissa nodded; "Mimi?" she called.

A tiny elf appeared with a loud pop and curtseyed; "Yes Mistress"

Narcissa pointed towards the luggage's; "Bring that to our Beach House in Maldives, Draco will be staying there" she said. T

The elf bowed; "Yes Mistress, is there anything else?"

"Once you deposited all of his things inside his room, have Didi tend to him and apparate back, okay?" Narcissa said.

"Yes Mistress" The elf curtseyed and began padding towards his young master's luggage, she held it in her crooked hands and dissapparated with a loud pop.

Narcissa turned towards her son and perched herself on the side of the bed; she leaned forward and pried Draco's hand open. Gently, she deposited the diamond earring on one of his open palms and clasped it closed; she leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her son's forehead. "See you soon love, have a wonderful trip" she said. She then pointed her wand on his closed fist and muttered; "_Portus" _

A faint glow erupted from Draco's closed fist and in a matter of seconds he disappeared from his bed.

Narcissa turned towards her husband and smiled; "It has been done, let's hope for the best" she said.

Lucius nodded.

oOo

**_Malfoy's Beach House – Maldvies Island – 11:12 P.M_**

Didi sat on the floor, waiting patiently for her young master's arrival; "Master should be here any seconds!" she said.

Blue light erupted in the middle of the room as Draco's body appeared out of thin air.

Didi hastily pointed her finger on Draco's slumbering body, gently, laying him on top of the huge sofa bed; "Young Master is here!" she said excitedly. She then padded towards Draco's sleeping form and silently pried his hands open; gingerly, she plucked the diamond earring and hid it inside her dress pocket. She pointed her finger on her young master for the second time and began levitating him towards his own room; "Didi will take you, to your room Master" she said.

oOo

**A/N: Oooohhhh! Draco already arrived! What will happen next? Please don't forget to R&R. Cheers! **


	8. Just give it time

**Chapter Eight: Just give it time**

"_**Still waters, heavy hearts, plans we make all fall apart. Disillusioned and lost in the gray, how can we fix the heart when it breaks? Don't know how much more you can take. Just give it time, it's gonna get better. Now is not forever at all, just give it time, everything changes. Tomorrow comes today will be gone, everything's gonna be fine, just give it time..." (Just give it time by Jon McLaughlin)**_

oOo

_**Malfoy's Beach House – Maldvies Island – 10:00 A.M**_

Hermione woke up with the fresh scent of coffee wafting inside her room; she yawned sleepily and stretched her arms upward. Once the kinks are gone, she threw her blankets off her body and sat up; her eyes wandering inside her room, looking for the culprit of her awakening.

"**WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!**"

Hermione's eyes widen upon hearing the voice; she hastily scampered towards the side of the bed and snatched her wand from the side table. "Didi?" she called out.

The tiny elf appeared right at her side and bowed; "Miss is awake, did Miss have good sleep? Did Miss see the breakfast that Didi made?" she asked brightly.

"Didi, I—I heard a voice—"

"**MOTHER!**"

Hermione stop mid-question and turned her gaze towards her bedroom door; she gripped her wand tightly in her hands as she stood up.

Didi winced and tried to pull on Hermione's left pant leg; "Didi is sorry Miss, but young master seems to be in a bad mood" she said apologetically.

Hermione frowned; "What do you mean _young master_? I thought I was alone here?" she asked suspiciously.

Didi immediately began hitting her head on the bedpost; "I am sorry Miss...Didi was not supposed to tell!" she wailed.

Hermione crouched down and pulled on the elf's shoulder, keeping her from bashing her head further.  
"Stop that Didi, I forbid you to hurt yourself!" she said.

The elf stopped struggling; she turned her tear-stricken face to Hermione and sniffed; "Didi is a bad elf. Didi should punish herself" she sobbed.

"Well I am your Miss _for now_ so you better follow what I say"

Didi sniffed again and started to look at her feet.

Hermione sat on her haunches on the floor and crossed her arms on top of her chest; "Now Didi, as you're Miss, I want you to tell me who are you referring to as _young master_? And how did he get here? I thought I only have access to this place for the time being?" she asked.

Didi began fumbling with her hands; she was about to answer when a loud bang resounded inside the house.

"**IF THERE IS ANY ELF HERE OR GOBLIN OR WHATEVER MOTHER EMPLOYED TO TAKE CARE OF THIS BLASTED HOUSE I COMMAND YOU TO SHOW YOURSELF TO ME!**"

Hermione scowled; "The _young master _you're referring to is quite a character, aye?" she huffed.

Didi winced; "Didi must show herself to young master, Didi is suppose to answer to her master. Please Miss, don't leave this room. Didi will go to young master" she pleaded.

Hermione stood up; "I can't let you do that alone! What if he hurts you?" she said.

Didi let out a little smile; "Don't worry for Didi Miss, young master won't hurt me. He is good" she said.

Another door slummed shut inside the house; "If that's your only basis of good, I doubt your judgement!" Hermione snapped.

"**IS ANYBODY HERE? I COMMAND YOU TO SHOW YOURSELF!**"

Didi threw Hermione a pleading look and snapped her fingers, disappearing right in front of her eyes.

Hermione huffed; "I better see who this _young master _is!" she said. She then padded towards the edge of the bed and began searching for her flats.

oOo

_**Malfoy Manor – Whiltshire, England – 6:10 AM**_

Lucius groaned and turned towards his wife; he moved towards her side of the bed but found that it was empty. He sleepily opened his eyes as he struggled to sit up.

"You can still have a lie in, it's still early"

Lucius turned towards the window and saw his wife standing beside it; "What are you doing up so early?" he croaked.

Narcissa turned towards her husband and smiled; "Nothing...just thinking" she replied.

Lucius yawned and leaned back on the head board; he threw a look at his wrist watch and yawned again. "Your son must be up by now" he said.

Narcissa chuckled; "I wonder what happened" she asked.

Lucius sniffed; "I'm quite sure he's throwing a hissy fit by now and sparks are flying everywhere, I just hope they won't damage our furniture's beyond repair" he said.

Narcissa grinned; "Oh how I want to see the both of them together" she gushed.

Lucius shook his head and closed his eyes.

oOo

Pansy was picking up her things in a hurried phase; she was about to open the door successfully when strong arms enveloped her waist. "Leaving without saying goodbye?" Theo asked while nuzzling her neck.

Pansy instantly stiffen; "What are you doing Nott?" she asked.

Theo stopped and pulled away; "What got into your knickers? It's still early and you're already fretting" he asked.

Pansy sighed and turned towards him; "I'm sorry Theo...I'm just not used to...use to this" she admitted.

Theo studied her face, after a couple of seconds; he pulled her towards his chest and hugged her tightly. "Well you better get used to this because I like cuddling in the morning" he said.

Pansy shyly wrapped her arms around his lean torso and buried her face into his chest; "Well I'm glad, I like cuddling too" she replied.

oOo

_**Malfoy's Beach House – Maldvies Island – 10:18 A.M**_

_**Crack**_

Draco stopped pacing and turned towards the sound; "Didi?" he said disbelievingly. He padded towards the elf and crossed his arms on top of his chest; "What is the meaning of this? Is this the errand that Mum is talking about? Why am I here?" he asked frantically.

Didi lowered her head; "I is don't know Master" she replied.

Draco eyed the elf for a couple of minutes and felt his temper flare; he was about to lift his hand in defeat and exasperation when he felt a spell hit his back, making him topple over the sofa bed.

Hermione lowered her wand and began moving towards the stiff man; she crouched towards the elf and began checking her body for injury. "Are you alright Didi? Did the man hurt you?" she asked worriedly.

Didi's eyes widen as she began to shook her head; "No Miss, Didi not hurt. Master did not hurt Didi" she squeaked.

Hermione felt guilt gnaw at her chest when her eyes fell on the man laying face first into the sofa; she hastily pointed her wand at his back and began levitating him. She felt her jaw drop when she recognized the face of the wizard who's floating stiffly in front of her. "Malfoy?" she asked.

Draco just moved his eyes.

"Oh Merlin!" Hermione exclaimed. She gently moved him towards the sofa bed and pointed her wand at him again. "_Finite Incantatum" _she said.

"Granger?" Draco asked confusedly. He then felt his temper flare again so he clenched his fist tightly; "What are you doing here? What the bloody hell is going on here?" he asked furiously.

Hermione felt blood rising into her cheeks as embarrassment and indignation began pounding into her ears; "I don't know what's going on here so don't you shout-!" she yelled.

"You stupefied me! You cursed me in my own house!" Draco said cutting her off. He then stood from the sofa and began pacing; "I can't believe you have the audacity to pull your wand at me after I saved your life!" he said.

Hermione's eyes widen; "IT WAS YOUR BLOODY JOB MALFOY! I DON'T OWE YOU ANYTHING! AND WHY ARE YOU MAD AT ME? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU! I DON'T EVEN BLOODY KNOW WHY YOU'RE HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE" she spat.

Draco stopped pacing as her words began to sink in; he turned towards the red faced Hermione and furrowed his brows. "That's what puzzles me too, how did you get here and WHY are you here? This our beach house" he said.

Hermione sniffed and crossed her arms on top of her chest; "Harry and Torry sent me here because I told them that I needed to leave London after what happened" she said.

Draco's angry face softened; he then padded towards the sofa and sat down. "Oh I see..." he replied.

Hermione took a deep calming breath; "I can leave you know...I didn't know that this place was yours" she said.

Draco shook his head as he leaned back on the sofa; he began rubbing his eyes tiredly as ire left his body. "You don't have too, I'm sorry that I screamed at you, you are welcome here" he said. He then opened his eyes and stared at her; "I was just so furious because I was sent here without my permission or my knowledge" he said resignedly.

Hermione moved towards the sofa and gestured towards the space; "Can I?" she asked.

Draco nodded.

Hermione then sat down and gathered her hands on her lap; she turned towards Draco and stared at him. "You mean you don't know how you got here?" she asked.

Draco nodded again.

Hermione furrowed her brows; "That's curious...I used a _portkey _to get here and I don't think there's any another way of travelling here aside that..." she said.

Draco huffed; "That's also why I'm raving mad. The last thing I remember is eating lunch with my parents and _voilla_, I'm here!" he said.

"Oh..." Hermione gasped.

Draco was staring pensively at the coffee table when realization dawned on him; his eyes widen as he shoot up from his perch. "The cherries! Those bloody cherries! Oh Mum just wait till I get my hands on you!" he hissed.

Hermione was taken aback by his reaction; "What do you mean cherries?" she asked.

Draco began pacing again; "My mother gave me some chocolate dipped cherries from Paris last night. When I finished the first one, there seems to be a weird after taste so I told her, but she dismissed me! I popped another one in my mouth to see if it's the same but before I even got the chance to speak my world blacked out" he said thru clenched teeth.

Hermione stared at Draco confusedly; "So, you were duped by cherries?" she clarified.

Draco stopped pacing and stared at Hermione sternly; "I was not duped by _cherries_, I was duped by my meddlesome Mother!" he said.

"Oh!"

Draco resumed his pacing; "I just don't understand why I'm here! If she let you use this house, why did she send me here in the first place" he asked.

Hermione began fumbling with her hands; "I really don't know the answer Malfoy..." she replied.

"I didn't think you would" Draco replied.

Hermione thought for a couple of seconds; "If _portkey _is the only way to come here then you must have it with you. Did you check if you have it, because Torry explicitly told me to not lose it because if I do, I can't leave" she said.

Draco stopped pacing; he turned towards Hermione and let out a wide grin. " . !" he said. He then dashed towards his room in a flash, leaving Hermione.

Hermione smiled triumphantly; she then turned her gaze towards Didi and asked. "I wonder why Narcissa sent his son here, do you know anything about this Didi?" she asked suspiciously.

Didi frantically shook her tiny head; "Didi doesn't know anything Miss" she replied.

Hermione was about to reply but was cut off with Draco appearing in the living room again; he glumly walked towards the sofa and sat down.

"Did you find it?" Hermione asked.

Draco frowned; "Mother must have planned this thoroughly, I can't find anything inside my room aside from my luggage" he said. "Luggage! She had the audacity to pack my things!" he said indignantly.

Hermione's eyes widen; "Looks like she did plan it after all!" she replied.

"I know!" Draco said. He then turned towards Didi; "If my Mum planned this all along then there is no means of leaving this place, I know for a fact that there's no way of asking Didi's help because she's my Mother's personal elf, she is bound to her" he said resignedly.

"How about my _portkey_?" Hermione asked.

Draco huffed; "Knowing my Mother, she might've tinkered with it to not let you leave as well" he said.

Hermione groaned; "But why would she do this!" she exasperatedly.

"I also don't know" Draco replied.

"What will happen to your job then?" Hermione asked.

Draco sighed and leaned back on the sofa; "My mother doesn't do things half way, for sure she already settled it with my boss" he replied gravely.

Hermione shook her head in disbelief; "I just can't understand why Narcissa would do this to you" she said.

"Me too" Draco replied.

oOo

_**Potter Manor – London, England – 10:34 A.M:**_

"Fifi is sorry to disturb Mistress but Mr. Weasley is at the door" Fifi said.

Astoria planted a soft kiss on Candice's head and stood up; she carried her daughter towards the play pen and lowered her down. "I'll be back munchkin, Mummy just has a visitor, be nice, okay?" she cooed.

Candice let out toothy grin; "Mummy!" she said while giggling.

Astoria gently patted her daughters head and smiled; "I'll be back" she said. She then towards the elf and furrowed her brows; "Did you let him in?" she asked.

Fifi began playing with the hem of her dress; "Fifi left him outside the foyer because Fifi doesn't know if Mistress will have him" she replied.

Astoria smirked; "Very good Fifi, I'll just go to the foyer then" she said. She then began padding towards the nursery door.

"Does Mistress want Fifi to make tea for the visitor?"

Astoria stopped and turned towards the elf; "No need Fifi, he won't be staying long" she said.

"Ruddy elf! Didn't even let me in! I'll have Harry know about this!" Ron spat furiously while pacing back and forth.

The main door flung open as Astoria stepped out of the threshold; she had her chin up as she stared at her husband's former best friend. "Ronald" she said coldly.

Ron let out a wide smile; "Torry" he greeted. He then began walking towards her and stopped at her front; he was about to hug her but Astoria took a step back.

"What do you want Ronald?" Astoria asked frostily.

Ron read her demeanour and took a step back; throwing her a pleading.. "I take it that you already knew the news then?" he resignedly said.

Astoria crossed her arms on top of her chest and crinkled her nose; "It was splattered on the Prophet, only a blind person won't see" she said.

Ron's shoulders fell as he stared at his shoes; "Harry also knows?" he asked.

Astoria sniffed; "Of course he does! He was there to clean up your mess and help Hermione pick up the pieces" she replied acidly.

Ron's head snapped towards Astoria; "So he knows where she'd gone to?" he asked hopefully.

"And if he does, pray tell, why would he tell you? You've already done enough damage, leave Hermione alone" Astoria spat.

Ron's face turned red as he clenched his fist; "Who are you to tell me to leave Hermione alone? You don't know what we've gone through so you don't have the slightest right to say those words to me, you're just Harry's wife!" he hissed.

Astoria felt her cheeks redden as her temper flare; she pulled her wand from her robe pocket and pointed it towards Ron. "I have _ALL_ the right because I am Hermione's friend too! I may only be Harry's wife in your eyes but you are philandering scum in mine! Leave this house Ronald Weasley and don't you ever come back, you are no longer welcome!" she spat.

Ron laughed manically; "You don't own this house this is Harry's house so I will come and go as I please!" he hissed.

"I dare you then" she challenged. "Come back once Harry is here and let's see what happens!"

Ron huffed; "I will come back and you'll eat your words!" he said.

Astoria smirked; "Then by all means come back, just don't forget the fact that Hermione is also Harry's best friend and you hurt her" she said.

Ron felt a pang in his chest but he chose to ignore her biting words; he sneered at her and dissapparated with a loud pop.

Astoria shook her head in dismay.

oOo

_**Malfoy's Beach House – Maldvies Island – 2:14 P.M**_

Draco walked inside the Lanai and stared at Hermione whose reading a book; he padded towards the couch and sat down. "Granger, you have a beautiful house in your disposal but you chose to read your book" he said.

Hermione tore her eyes away from her book and turned her gaze towards the blond man sitting a couple of inches away from her; "I like this book and I plan to finish it today" she replied.

Draco inhaled and smiled; "I like the smell of the ocean" he said.

"Are you here to make small talk Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

Draco turned his head towards her and crinkled his nose; "You always call me Malfoy" he observed.

Hermione dog-eared her novel and closed it; "Does it bother you? You call me Granger all the time," she replied.

Draco averted her gaze and began staring at the blue sky; "It doesn't, it just reminds me off school and I guess that's what I don't like" he replied.

Hermione placed her book beside her and turned towards Draco; she crossed her legs as she studied him. "You were a prat then," she said.

Draco chuckled; "Oh _Hermione, _you're too kind. I'm not a prat then, I was worse than that" he said.

Hermione felt a jolt inside her chest upon hearing her name from his lips; she felt her cheeks redden but blamed it on the scorching sun. "You're right, you're worst than a prat then _Draco_" she said nervously.

Draco's head instantly snapped towards her; staring at her intently.

Hermione uncrossed her legs and sat straight; "What?" she asked.

"I like it" Draco said.

Hermione's brow lifted; "What do you like?" she asked confusedly.

Draco smiled widely; "Hearing my name from you" he said.

Hermione's felt her cheeks heating up but she ignored it; she sat straighter and turned her gaze towards the blue horizon. "This place is really beautiful" she said, changing the topic.

Draco shook his head with a small smile painting his lips; he turned towards the vast sky and took a deep breath. "Mum bought it years ago, she always loved beaches" he replied.

Hermione closed her eyes as the warm ocean breeze caressed her face; "Narcissa has good taste" she replied.

"Don't let her hear that, her head is big enough" Draco joked.

Hermione chuckled as she opened her eyes; "I'll tell her you said that" she replied.

Draco just smiled.

oOo

Large green flames burst into the fireplace as Astoria's face illuminated through the fire; Harry's face turned towards the grate as he recognized his wife's face.

"Harry?" Astoria called out.

Harry stood from his desk and began padding towards the fireplace; he kneeled right in front of it and let out a smile. "Hey love" he greeted.

Astoria smiled; "Hi love" she replied.

"Is there anything the matter?" Harry asked.

Astoria let out a sigh; "Ron was here" she said.

Harry furrowed his brows as anger began seeping into his blood; "What did the Weasel want?" he asked.

"He knows that Hermione left" Astoria replied.

Harry swore.

Astoria crinkled her nose in disapproval.

"I'm sorry love, I can't help it" Harry said sheepishly.

Astoria's face softened; "That's okay...he was asking where Hermione went" she said while tucking a stray hair behind her right ear.

Harry frowned; "Did you tell her?" he asked.

"Of course not!" Astoria huffed. She then cleared her throat; "In fact, I told him off" she said proudly.

Harry laughed; "You are brilliant" he praised.

Astoria grinned widely and puffed her chest; "I know I am" she replied.

Harry smiled; "Well, serves him right!" he said.

"Err...love?" Astoria said.

"Hmmm?"

Astoria then winced; "He is coming back" she said.

Harry smiled darkly; "Then it's much better" he replied.

"Don't do anything that will send you to Azkaban, okay?"

"I won't" Harry promised.

Astoria let out a sigh of relief; "Moving on to another topic, what would, what would like for dinner?" she asked brightly.

Harry thought for a couple of seconds; "I think I want Indian food" he said. "Do you mind if I just buy us some take outs?" he asked.

"I don't mind, just don't forget to buy some extra _Naan_" Astoria said.

"Alright" Harry replied.

"And oh! Please don't forget to buy some Khe—"

"Kheer, I know love" Harry said, cutting her off.

Astoria clapped her hands excitedly; "We can eat at the Balcony again!" she said.

"Yes we can dear"

"Oh, and don't forget to buy _Chicken Tikka Misala_ for Candice, she loves it" Astoria added.

"I won't forget that" Harry replied.

Astoria then flung out a flying kiss; "Thank you love! See you in a few hours!" she said.

Harry smile; "Okay, love you" he said.

Astoria winked; "Love you too scarboy" she said.

Harry laughed.

oOo

_**Malfoy's Beach House – Maldvies Island – 3:20 P.M**_

"I'm hungry" Draco whined.

Hermione lowered her book and turned towards Draco; "Eat then," she replied.

Draco pouted; "I don't know what to eat" he said.

Hermione closed her book and raised her brow; "I'm sure Didi can fix you some stuff" she replied.

"Have you tried any of their delicacies here?" Draco asked.

"They have?" Hermione asked, awestruck.

"You mean, you've been here for a day and you haven't tried any of it?" Draco asked disbelievingly.

Hermione shook her head; "Didi has been preparing me English food" she said.

Draco rolled his eyes and stood up; "Wait for me here" he said. He then padded inside the house, out of Hermione's sight.

Hermione leaned back on the couch and crossed her legs; "I wonder what he's up to" she said to herself. She then plucked the book from her lap and continued reading.

_**After several minutes...**_

Draco reappeared inside the Lanai with a large grin; he moved towards the couch and sat down.

Hermione tore her eyes away from the book; "What did you do?" she asked curiously.

"I asked Didi to make us some snack" Draco replied.

"Oh" Hermione said.

_**Crack**_

Didi appeared inside the room with a huge smile; she padded towards the square table and lowered a tray laden with plates and tea pot. "Didi made snacks and drinks, please enjoy" she said. She then snapped her fingers and disappeared.

Hermione closed her book again and set it aside; she leaned forward and took a sniff. "This smells good...but what is it?" she asked inquisitively.

"This is one of my favourite delicacies here" Draco said. He then leaned forward and began setting up the saucers and forks; he placed one in front of Hermione and began serving her piece. He then lifted the saucer into his hands and offered it to Hermione.

Hermione accepted the food and smiled; she brought it close to her eyes and began studying the crescent shaped confection on the plate.

Draco smiled; he then offered her a fork and a napkin.

Hermione accepted it and began prodding the food; "This looks like a bizarrely folded pancake" she observed.

Draco took his own saucer and began cutting the food into bite size pieces; he stabbed a tiny piece with his fork and began munching it with vigour.

Hermione copied his action and took a small piece; she brought it closer to her mouth and took a sniff before eating it.

"Do you like it?" Draco asked.

Hermione chewed for a couple of seconds and swallowed; "This is good! I like it!" she said brightly.

Draco took another bite; "I thought so" he said.

Hermione began cutting it into bite size pieces; "What do you call this stuff? And I can taste coconut!" she exclaimed.

"It's called _Huni Hakuru Folhi, _it's made of coconut, sugar and flour" Draco explained. "It's one of their famous snacks here, and Didi makes it best" Draco said proudly.

Hermione took another bite and let out a moan.

Draco turned his gaze towards Hermione and felt his mouth drying; he cleared his throat and placed his saucer on the table. He then began pouring tea on each cup; he plucked his and took a sip.

Hermione didn't notice his reaction and continued eating.

"Hmmnnn"

"Is that tea?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded.

Hermione then leaned forward and placed her saucer on the table; she then grasped her tea and took a tentative sip. "It tastes different" she observed.

"It is different, it's not our normal tea way back home" Draco explained.

Hermione took another sip; "It's also good, what is it called?" she said.

"_Kalhu Sai_" Draco replied.

Hermione took a sip again; "It's good in washing off the sweet taste of the food. I think this could go well with the desserts that Torry makes" she said.

Draco chuckled; "Astoria and her famous desserts!" he said.

Hermione laughed; "Good thing we have potions to stabilize blood sugars because if we don't, I'd be sorry for Harry" she said.

"Too true!" Draco replied with a smile.

oOo

"What are you doing here?" Ron snapped.

Lavender ignored his question and padded towards the couch; she sat herself without invitation and crossed her arms on her chest. "We need to talk" she said.

"We have nothing to talk about, please leave" Ron said stiffly.

Lavender glared; "I saw Millicent Bullstrode inside your backyard last week, are you sleeping with her as well" she asked.

Ron huffed; "It's none of your business" he hissed.

Lavender felt her face turning red as anger started bubbling inside her chest; she slowly uncrossed her arms and placed it on top of her lap, fist tightly closed. "I need to know" she said through gritted teeth.

Ron ignored her rant and took a sip of his whiskey.

"Don't be a prat, answer my question" Lavender hissed.

"Go away!" Ron replied.

Lavender hastily stood from the couch and snatched her wand from her pocket; "I'M NOT PLAYING GAMES WITH YOU RONALD WEASLEY SO YOU BETTER ANSWER ME BEFORE I SEND YOUR SORRY ARSE TO OBLIVION!" she threatened.

Ron gazed at her for a couple of minutes and burst into mirthless laughter; he then shook his head and stood up. He padded towards Lavender and closed his hands on hers; "Don't point your wand at me witch, I know you don't have the guts to hex me" he jeered.

Lavender met his gaze; "Don't you dare me!" she replied stonily.

Ron snatched the wand from her fingers and threw it at the back of the couch.

Lavender's eyes widen; she then began hitting his chest with her bare hands. "You are an arsehole!" she yelled.

Ron took several blows to his chest before he was able to get a hold of her arms, seizing it effectively. He then yanked it down, fastening it tightly by her sides. "Don't you dare hit me" he said menacingly.

Lavender snarled and began struggling again; "No wonder Hermione left you! You can't keep your prick inside your pants!"

Ron chuckled darkly; "Same as you can't close your legs love!" he retorted.

Lavender's eyes widen as tears began building up; "I hate you! I fucking hate you!" she shrieked.

Ron's grip loosened; "Get out" he said.

Lavender freed her arms from his grip and pushed him roughly; she wiped her tears from her cheeks as she angrily turned her back. She padded away from him and walked towards the back of the couch; she snatched her wand from the ground and continued walking briskly towards the open door. Once outside the threshold, she turned towards the man standing inside the living room; "I hope you rot in hell! You are nothing but a selfish bastard who doesn't deserve to be loved" she said gravely. She then turned her back once and again and charmed the door to close behind her with a loud bang.

Ron sighed as he clenched his fist; he then walked towards his seat and slumped back.

oOo

_**Malfoy's Beach House – Maldvies Island – 5:44 P.M**_

Draco sat with Hermione inside the Lanai for another hour after their afternoon snack; he sometimes asks questions but for the rest of it, he lets her be. Hermione was on the last page of her book when Draco stood up; he walked towards border of the cup shaped pool and towered over it. He then stretched his hands upwards, eyes fixed on the setting sun; "One loves the sunset, when one is so sad" he quoted.

Hermione's eyes instantly snapped towards him in surprise; "The Little Prince?" she asked.

Draco nodded his head, still not facing her; "That's my favourite line from the book even though I don't agree with it" he said as he lowered his arms to his side.

Hermione set her book aside and stood up; she then padded towards Draco and stood beside him. She turned her gaze towards the fading sun and crossed her arms on top of her chest; "Sad people likes watching sunsets, I for one, loves it" she said.

"I know..." Draco replied.

Hermione turned her head towards Draco; "What do you mean?" she asked.

Draco still didn't turn towards her, his eyes still fixed on the horizon; "I know you are sad, that's the reason you're here" he said.

Hermione felt emotions rush inside her chest so she looked away.

"I know what happened but I won't ask you to tell me. You're here to give yourself time to heal so you will have it..." Draco said while turning his face towards the woman standing beside him.

Hermione bit her bottom lip as tears began heating up her eyes.

Draco noticed her reaction so he opted to avert his gaze; he faced the sky again and let out a deep breath. "For me, sunset is a sign of new beginnings. During the war, I've always anticipated every sunset, you know why?" he asked.

Hermione discreetly wiped the tears that escaped her eyes; "Why?" she asked.

Draco turned towards her again and met her gaze; "Because It's a promise of a better tomorrow. An assurance that no matter how hard life is at the moment you will eventually get through it, that there is a great chance that tomorrow you will be okay" he said.

Hermione's strong facade broke as tears began trailing down her cheeks; "Do you think I'll be okay tomorrow?" she asked brokenly.

Draco felt a pang inside his chest as he watches her cry; he carefully placed his arms on her shoulder and pulled her closer. "We have a couple of sunsets to go _Hermione_, I can't promise that it will be tomorrow but I know in time you will be okay" he said comfortingly.

Hermione let him comfort her as tears continue pouring; "It hurts...it hurts so bad..." she whimpered.

Draco began rubbing her arm up and down; "It hurts because what you feel is real..." he replied.

Hermione sniffed; "I don't want to hurt anymore..." she murmured.

"Just give it time...time is all you need..." Draco replied.

Hermione nodded.

oOo

**A/N: Draco didn't blew much gasket, right? **** I wonder what happens next? Does comforting lead to an unexpected romance? Or is too cliché? Hmmmnn, let's just see! **** This is my birthday update to all of my readers, so I hope you enjoyed! A heartfelt thank you for the kind reviews I received lately. I'll keep ya'll posted! Please R&R! Cheers! **


	9. Heartbreak warfare

**Chapter Nine: Heartbreak warfare**

_**"How come the only way to know how high you get me is to see how far I fall. God only knows how much I love you if you let me but I can't break through it all, its heartbreak. Clouds of sulphur in the air, bombs are falling everywhere its heartbreak warfare. Once you want it to begin no one really ever wins it, heartbreak warfare. If you want more love why don't you say so, if you want more love why don't you say so..." (Heartbreak warfare by John Mayer)**_

oOo

_**Potter Mansion – London, England – 7:05 P.M**_

"Did you like your chicken munchkin?" Harry asked his daughter.

Candice nodded her head as she continued munching enthusiastically.

Astoria smiled at her daughter and turned towards her husband; "Where did you buy this food love? It's so good!" she exclaimed.

Harry took a sip of his water; "It's the new restaurant in Kensington Gardens love, they sell the best Indian food in London" he replied.

Astoria's eyes widen; "You've been to Muggle London? Why didn't you take me along?" she pouted.

Harry chuckled; "I'll take you there next weekend love, I promise" he said.

"You better! You know I like going there" Astoria replied brightly.

Harry smiled at his wife endearingly; "It still amazes me, every time you tell me that you love Muggle London" he said.

Astoria rolled her eyes; "Why? Because I'm a pureblood?" she asked.

"_Purbud_!" Candice repeated happily.

Harry chuckled and turned towards his daughter, pinching her chubby cheeks affectionately. "It's not that love and you know it. It's just weird seeing you mingle with Muggles" he clarified.

Astoria's face brightened; "I love seeing your Muggle heritage, it makes me know you more" she explained.

Harry turned towards his wife and smiled; he then leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" Astoria replied.

_**Crack!**_

Fifi appeared out of thin air and curtseyed; "Fifi is here Master and Mistress because you's have visitor" she squeaked.

Astoria threw Harry a knowing look and turned towards the elf; "Is it Ronald Weasley Fifi?" she asked.

"Yes, Mistress. Mr. Weasley is at the foyer" Fifi replied.

Harry's face hardened as his lips curled into a sneer.

Astoria noticed her husband's reaction and stood up; she then turned towards her daughter and kneeled at her side. "Are you finish love? Do you want to play with Mr. Duck?" she asked.

Candice hastily discarded her fork and turned towards her mother; she let out a high squeal and nodded her head vigorously. "_Dak_!" she exclaimed.

Astoria smiled and plucked her daughter from the chair; carrying her into her arms. "Say good night to Daddy first, munchkin" she said.

Harry stood up from his chair and walked towards his wife; "Daddy will be up in a few minutes Munchkin, I just need to talk with someone. I'll read your favourite story, okay?" he said.

Candice nodded; "_Stowy_!"

Harry smiled; he then leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her daughter's head.

"Be gentle, love" Astoria whispered. She then turned around and began walking towards the stairs.

Harry watched his wife and daughter, disappear from the staircase before he turned towards the elf; "Fifi, you mentioned that Ronald is outside the foyer right?" he asked.

Fifi nodded vigorously; "Yes, Master. Does Master want Fifi to take Mr. Weasley to the living room?" she asked.

Harry shook his head; "That's not necessary, I'll speak with him outside. You can go now" he dismissed.

Fifi bowed; "Yes Master" she answered before vanishing again into thin air.

Harry closed his eyes tightly and clenched his fist.

oOo

_**Malfoy's Beach House – Maldvies Island – 11:20 P.M**_

"Hermione?"

Hermione wiped her cheeks hastily before she turned towards the voice; "Is there anything you need Draco?" she croaked.

Draco studied her face and frowned; "Are you crying again?" he asked.

Hermione cleared her throat while sitting straight from the recliner; "I'm not, my eyes are just tired" she lied.

Draco stepped out into the balcony and began walking towards the railings; he stood right in front of it crossed his arms on top of his chest. He then threw a look at Hermione for a couple of seconds but quickly turned his gaze into the ebon night sky.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Do you know how to swim?" Draco asked off-handedly.

Hermione's brows rose in surprise; "Errr...yes?" she replied.

Draco continued gazing at the sky; "Do you want to swim?" he asked.

"Swim?" Hermione asked confusedly.

Draco turned towards her and smiled; "Yes, swim" he replied.

Hermione began rubbing her arms; "When?" she asked.

"Now"

Hermione stopped rubbing and stared at the man standing a couple of feet away from her; "But it's almost midnight" she said.

Draco smiled wider; he then began walking towards the stairs, ignoring his companion's incredulous face. He descended 2 steps down but he stopped; he turned his head towards Hermione and smirked; "Live a little Granger, life is too short" he said. He peeled his shirt off boldly and hangs it on top of the banister; he then continued his trek towards the shore that's illuminated by the pale moonlight.

Hermione stood from her perch and began walking towards the railing; she braises her hands on top of it and eyed his pale sculpted back as he walked towards the shore. "Live a little..." she whispered to herself. She then gripped it tightly and closed her eyes; "Live a little" she repeated. She then snapped her eyes open and took a deep breath; "Hey Malfoy!" she shouted.

Draco stopped in his tracks and turned towards Hermione; "Yes?" he asked.

Hermione pulled her hands from the railings and squared her shoulders; "Wait for me" she said.

Draco smiled wider and nodded.

Hermione padded towards the stairs and began descending; she then began trekking the sand until she reached Draco.

"You're swimming in those?" Draco asked while starring at her PJ's.

Hermione rolled her eyes and plucked the wand from her back pocket; she then pointed it towards her PJ's and transfigured it into one of her bikinis.

Draco's eyes widen as he stared at Hermione's outfit.

Hermione didn't notice her companion's stare as she started double checking her bikinis knots.

Draco quickly averted his gaze when he caught himself staring; he felt his cheeks redden in embarrassment so he started stretching.

"You're swimming in those?" Hermione asked while pointing at his khakis.

Draco's head snapped towards Hermione and dropped his arms; he then pulled his wand from his back pocket and started wiggling it before her eyes. "Of course not, I'll transfigure it as well" he replied.

Hermione's brows furrowed as she studied his face; "I think you need to apply some sunscreen Draco, your cheeks are so red" she said innocently.

Draco tried his best to ignore her words and pointed his wand at his khaki shorts; transfiguring it into a simple grey board shorts.

Hermione moved closer and raised her right hand; she then poked his right cheek with her pointer finger. "Does that hurt?" she asked.

Draco just blinked.

Hermione pulled her hand away; "Draco?" she said.

Draco snapped out of his trance and shook his head; "I'm fine Hermione, don't mind the redness, its normal" he replied. He then threw his wand towards the sand and began walking towards the waters.

Hermione flicked her wand and _accioed _two beach towels; once she had it in her hands she carefully laid both of them on top of the sand. She then flicked her wand again and summoned Draco's wand; she grasped the stick with her left hand and carefully placed it on top of their towel, joining hers.

"Aren't you coming in?" Draco asked.

Hermione turned towards Draco; "Is it cold?" she asked.

Draco began scooping water with hands; "Nope" he replied.

Hermione walked towards the shore and stood; she felt goose bumps crawl on her arms when the water kissed her feet. "It's cold!" she exclaimed.

Draco moved deeper into the waters; once his waist deep he leaned back and felt his body plunge into its icy depths.

Hermione watched his blonde head submerged into the water. After a couple of seconds and he still hasn't resurfaced, she felt worry gnaw at her chest; "Draco?" she called out. When she didn't get any response she took a step into the cold water, sinking ankle deep; "Draco?" she called out louder.

Draco is still out of sight.

Hermione walked into the water until she reached the spot where she last saw him; she began looking around with worry. "Stop making jokes, it's not funny! Where are you?" she shouted.

Draco immediately burst out of the water and stood a couple of feet away from her.

Hermione turned towards him and felt instant relief flood her chest; "What the bloody hell were you doing!?" she hissed.

Draco began rubbing his face free from salt water; he then smoothed his hair out of his face and stared at the hissing woman. "Calm down Hermione, you don't want me thinking that you actually care for me" he teased.

Hermione crossed her arms on top of her chest and huffed; "It's not funny!" she scowled.

Draco chuckled; "I'm sorry if I scared you there" he said sincerely.

Hermione just kept silent, still avoiding his gaze.

Draco began moving closer and stopped beside her; he gently poked her arm with his pointer finger and smirked. "Come on Hermione, don't be like that" he cajoled.

Hermione felt herself relenting and sighed; "Just don't do that again..." she half whispered.

Draco nodded; "I promise, I didn't mean to scare you, I was just teasing" he said.

Hermione nodded.

"You should take a dip, once your body gets used to the water it's actually warm" Draco said.

Hermione raised her brow; "Really?" she asked.

"Why don't you try it?" he said.

Hermione averted his gaze and eyed the black water uncertainly.

Draco rolled his eyes; "Seriously?" he said to himself.

Hermione turned towards her companion to ask what he said but her voice was caught inside her throat when she was hauled up into his shoulders.

Draco let out a bark of laughter as he carried her to the deeper part of the water.

Hermione began wiggling wildly, trying to loosen Draco's grip. "Put me down Malfoy!" she shrieked.

Draco ignored her protest and swatted her leg; "Stop wiggling or I'll throw you" he threatened.

Hermione's eyes widen; "You wouldn't dare!" she gasped.

Draco chuckled; "Now now Granger, don't tempt me, I might follow through my threat" he tutted.

Hermione began grasping his board shorts.

Draco froze; "Hoy! Stop doing that!" he said.

Hermione smirked; "Not a chance Malfoy, if I'm going down, you're going with me" she said.

Draco smiled evilly; "Your wish is my command then" he said. He then leaned forward and submerges face first into the water.

Hermione didn't even get the chance to scream because her body was instantly plunged into the icy waters.

oOo

_**Potter Mansion – London, England – 7:15 P.M**_

Ron's face brightened upon seeing his best friend opening their front door; "Finally! What the bloody hell is wrong with your house elf? She doesn't want to let me in!" he complained.

Harry remained passive as he stepped out of their threshold; he the closed the door behind him and stared at the man standing in their foyer.

Ron felt unease settle in his gut because Harry didn't acknowledge his sentiments; "Harry?" he asked tentatively.

Harry cleared his throat and fixed the perch of his glasses on his nose; "Ronald" he said.

Ron heard warning bells inside his head but he stifled it; "Why so formal mate?" he asked.

"Astoria told me you were here this afternoon" Harry said stiffly.

Ron frowned; "Yes I was here but your little wife didn't even invite me in" he spat.

Harry felt his jaw tighten as he tried to suppress his incoming anger; "I know, I told her to" he said.

Ron's eyes widen.

Harry plucked his wand from his pocket and began twirling it with his fingers; "Come on Ronald, do you think I would let you in my house after what you have done to _my _best friend?" he asked darkly.

Ron felt embarrassment and guilt gnaw at his chest; "I didn't mean to do it Harry—"

"DONT TELL ME YOU DIDN'T MEAN IT WHEN WE VERY WELL KNOW YOU DID!" Harry roared.

Ron took a step back and felt his body shaking; he nervously began fumbling with his pockets, searching for his wand.

"_Accio_ wand!" Harry thundered.

Ron felt his face pale when he saw his wand soaring towards his best friend's hand.

Harry grabbed both wands in his hand and slipped it into his pocket; "You dare hex me inside my property Weasley?" he shouted.

Ron gulped and took another step back; "I'm not hexing you I'm just—"

"Don't you dare lie to me! I heard enough of your pathetic lies!" Harry said. He then took a step forward; "I already warned you before Ron, hurt her again and you'll get it but of course you are too busy thinking with you stupid prick!" he said.

Ron felt anger bubbling inside his chest; "Don't you think I regret it? Do you think it makes me happy seeing Hermione hurt? I love her! I was going to marry her for Merlin's sake!" he shouted.

Harry felt his body shaking with anger as he listen to Ron's words; "Love? You love her? You don't get to say those words because we all know that you don't have the capability to love anyone, you only love yourself!" he bellowed.

"Don't you dare insult me Harry because you don't know what I really feel! Not even half of it!" Ron hissed.

"I don't know how you feel? Pray tell Ronald, what do you really feel?"

Ron moved closer to the railing and braised himself; he then grasped the banister with both hands and bowed his head. "You don't know how it feels whenever she rejects me every time I try to be intimate with her! You don't know how hard it is to—"

"SEX? IS THIS ALL ABOUT SEX?" Harry asked indignantly.

Ron began opening his mouth to respond but was cut off by Harry clutching his shirt with both of his hands.

"YOU HURT YOUR FIANCE AND YOUR BEST FRIEND FOR MORE THAN 10 YEARS BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT GETTING IT?" Harry asked angrily.

Ron began struggling; trying with all his might to free himself from Harry's clutches.

Harry felt his temper slip and began pummelling Ron with his bare fist; "YOU BASTARD! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! IF THAT'S SO IMPORTANT TO YOU THEN YOU SHOULD'VE SAID SO! YOU SHOULD'VE ASKED HER AND NOT GO ABOUT FUCKING EVERY WILLING SLUT THAT COMES YOUR WAY!" he roared.

Ron began shielding his face with his arms.

Harry kept hitting him relentlessly; "YOU'RE A PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A MAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE I TREATED YOU AS BROTHER! YOU'RE STILL FULL OF SHIT!" he shouted.

Ron was groaning loudly as blood surge from the cut on his lips and brows.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _

Harry froze in mid strike as Ron's bloodied prone form slumped into the floor.

Astoria hurriedly walked towards her husband and leaned forward; "I will release you from this spell but you have to promise me that you will stop this barbaric act Harry James Potter!" she said sternly.

Harry kept still.

"Oh" Astoria realized that her husband can't speak. "Blink your eyes once if you agree" she said.

Harry blinked once.

Astoria pointed her wand towards her husband; "_Finite Incantatum" _she whispered.

Harry fell forward but Astoria pulled him right; he then turned towards his wife and winced. "I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to—"

Astoria raised her pale brow.

Harry closed his mouth.

Astoria peered behind her husband's back and studied Ron's bloodied form; "We need to send him to St. Mungo's love, he seems passed out" she observed.

Harry ignored her assessment and began studying his swelling fist; he winced when he tried opening it.

Astoria turned her gaze towards her husband's hand; "I still can't believe that you opted to pummel him with you bare hands! That's so barbaric!" she said.

"I didn't mean to. He annoyed me with his stupid reasoning and before I know it, I'm hitting his face. It felt good" Harry said.

Astoria sighed; "Good thing I came down as soon as I can, I can't imagine what would've happened if I didn't reach you in time, you might've killed him" she said.

Harry averted his wife's gaze; emotions raging into his emerald eyes.

Astoria noticed her husband's reaction so she hastily planted a soft kiss into his lips, rectifying her previous words. "I know you wouldn't love, it's just a figure of speech" she clarified.

Harry's face softened as he gathered her into his arms; "I was so angry with him..." he mumbled.

Astoria wrapped her arms around his waist and began rubbing his back soothingly; "You have the right to be angry love..." she whispered.

Harry pulled away; "I think we should have Fifi heal him partially and have her apparate him home. He still deserves some physical pain" he said.

Astoria nodded; "Alright, we'll do that. Fifi?" she called.

The elf appeared inside the foyer; "Yes Mistress?" she squeaked.

"Please heal some of Mr. Weasleys wound and apparate him home" Astoria commanded.

Fifi nodded; "Yes Mistress" the elf bowed.

"Thank you Fifi" Astoria smiled. She then began pulling her husband's forearm; "Let's get you fixed love" she said.

Harry threw Ron a hateful look and turned towards Astoria; "Let's go..." he said.

Astoria wrapped her arm on his waist; "We'll have that fixed then you can read Candice her bed time story" she said.

Harry let out a small smile; "I'd like that..." he said.

oOo

_**Malfoy's Beach House – Maldvies Island – 11:45 P.M**_

"I still can't believe you almost drowned me" Hermione said while sitting on wet sand by the shore.

Draco stopped studying the shell in his hands and turned towards the woman sitting beside him; "I didn't drown you Granger, you're over reacting" he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes; "But you did! You plunged me into the water without my permission" she pouted.

Draco chuckled; he then threw the shell back into the ocean and leaned back on his elbows. "I won't let you drown Granger, it's against the oath I took" he reminded her.

"It still amazes me that you've become a Healer" Hermione blurted out.

Draco raised his brow; "And why is that?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders; "I've always portrayed you as a businessman, I guess" she said.

"A businessman?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded; "Yes, the ones who sit behind a huge desk with pretty blonde huge bosom assistant ready at your beck and call" she said.

Draco eyed her for a couple of seconds and burst out laughing; making him fall flat on his back.

Hermione bit her lip to keep herself from joining; "What's so funny?" she asked.

Draco wiped his eyes with his hands; "That was so funny!" he said.

"Why?"

Draco sat up and began shaking his head; "Because that's what I used to do before I decided to be a Healer" he said.

Hermione's eyes widen in surprise; "Really?" she asked.

Draco nodded; "Yes Granger, I used to saunter inside Malfoy's Inc everyday and used to boss around my assistant. The only difference is, my assistant is actually a bloke" he said.

"A bloke?"

"Yes, a man. My Mother refused to keep my Father's assistant because according to her, Francine's bosom is bigger than her brains" Draco said.

Hermione giggled.

Draco smiled.

"Wow. I bet you were sad to see her go" Hermione said.

Draco looked thoughtful for a couple of minutes but shook his head; "Not really, I don't fancy re-writing every report she writes" he replied.

Hermione shook her head.

Draco then turned towards her; "Granger, I haven't asked you this but what's your work? I mean I know you work in the Ministry but it was never clear which department you're working for" he said.

"Really? I mean, I see you there often" Hermione said.

"I don't normally keep track of my school mates' record you know, it would be _stalkerish_" Draco said.

Hermione nodded in agreement; "Definitely _stalkerish" _she amended. "I actually work for Muggle relations I process papers for those who are being _obliviated_" she said.

"Oh"

"Yes, I know. Boring job and all, but that's my life" Hermione said.

Draco turned to look at the calm sea; "I've always pegged you to be an Auror, you know" he said.

Hermione huffed; "Everybody expected me to be one so I decided to disappoint them and sign up for a different job" she said.

Draco nodded.

Hermione leaned back on her elbows, mimicking Draco's early pose and sighed. "I guess I already had my fill of chasing criminals so I decided to take a more laid-back job" she added.

"Well, you can't be blamed"

Hermione nodded; "If you're a Healer then why are you always in the Ministry?" she asked.

Draco smiled; "I also work part time for M.L.E" he said.

Hermione furrowed her brows.

"I'm their resident Healer, I take care of Auror's who are injured during an encounter" Draco explained. "And oh, I also do their annual physical exams" he said.

"I can imagine how busy you are, you have to tend to your Ministry duties then entertain all of the other patients in St. Mungo's" Hermione surmised.

"I think that's also the reason why Mum sent me here, I haven't gotten the chance to use my leave credits, and it's been ages since I last took a leave of absence" Draco said.

"How long?" Hermione asked.

"To be honest, I can't even remember, I'm always on call" Draco said slyly.

Hermione eyed him for a couple of seconds and burst out laughing.

Draco crinkled his nose and turned towards Hermione; "Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"Looks like we're on the same page Malfoy, I can't remember the last time I had time off" Hermione admitted.

Draco smirked; "We can't help it, we're hardworking people" he said.

Hermione nodded; "We are" she replied.

Draco then let out a yawn; he then stood up and offered his hand to Hermione. "It's already late, I think it's time to retire" he said.

Hermione eyed his hand for a couple of seconds and accepted it; she let him haul her into a standing position and smiled at him. "Thank you" she said.

Draco gestured towards the towels on the sand; "Shall we?" he asked.

"We shall" Hermione replied.

oOo

_**The next day...**_

_**Knock...Knock...Knock**_

"Rise and shine Granger!" Draco hollered enthusiastically.

Hermione stirred from her slumber but covered her face with her pillow.

_**Knock...Knock...Knock**_

Hermione groaned and burrowed further into her covers, ignoring Draco's insistent knocks.

"Don't make me come in there Granger! Wake up! It's a beautiful day! I'm planning to visit town, I'm taking you with me!" Draco happily chattered outside her door.

Hermione pulled the pillow off her face and began rubbing her eyes sleepily; "Go away Malfoy!" she croaked.

"Come on Hermione! Wake up! I'm being a gracious host here! Please get dressed in 30 minutes or I'll dress you myself!" Draco warned well heartedly.

Hermione's eyes widen as she struggle to sit up; "I'm up!" she shouted.

Draco barked out a loud laugh; "See you in 30 minutes then, we'll have brunch there" he said before leaving.

Hermione sat for a couple of minutes before deciding to move; she threw the covers of her body and crawled towards the edge of the bed. She lazily stood up and began padding towards the luxurious bathroom; once inside she moved towards the porcelain sink and braised her hands on top of it. She studied her reflection for a couple of minutes and felt a soft pang inside her chest when she noticed her puffy eyes; she immediately shook her head and turned on the tap. "Don't think about it Hermione Granger, you can't think of him anymore. It's about time you start forgetting about it, it's time to stop crying" she said to herself.

_**Crack**_

Hermione eyes widen as she turned towards the sound.

"Good Morning Mistress" Didi greeted toothily.

Hermione felt relief wash through her body when she saw the tiny elf standing beside the tub; "Good morning Didi" she replied.

"Young Master Draco asked Didi to make sure you is awake" Didi said.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned towards the sink; she placed her hands under the running water and began washing it. "Tell Mal—Draco that I'm up and running, I'll meet him after 30 minutes" she said.

"Yes Mistress" Didi said, she then bowed and vanished with a loud crack.

Once she was alone again she turned the tap off; she padded towards the nearest shelf and got herself a white fluffy towel. She then walked towards the huge bath and hung her towel on the nearest hook, she stepped inside the large glass cubicle and began peeling of her PJ's; "This will be a long day" she said to herself.

oOo

_**A/N: Tutt-tutt-tutt, I think it's not yet time for their love story to unfold. Loving after you've been burned takes time, right? **** So tell what do you think? Don't forget to R&R. Cheers! ****s**_


	10. Wide awake

**Chapter Ten: Wide awake**

"_**Thunder rumbling, castles crumbling, I am trying to hold on. God knows that I tried seeing the bright side I'm not blind anymore. I wish I knew then, what I know now, wouldn't dive in, and wouldn't bow down. Gravity hurts you made it so sweet, 'til I woke up on the concrete. Falling from cloud nine, I'm crashing from the high, I'm letting go tonight, I'm wide awake..." (Wide awake by Katy Perry)**_

oOo

_**The Burrow - Ottery, St. Catchpole - Devon, England – 8:04 A.M**_

"What in the world happened to your face Ronald?" Molly asked aghast, as her son sauntered in.

Ron groaned and sat himself on one of the couches.

Molly hastily padded towards her son and leaned forward; she lifted his bruised face towards her and studied his bloodied eye. "I'm asking you Ronald, what happened to your face?" she asked again.

Ronald winced; "Arry..." he croaked.

Molly frowned; "I'm sorry?" she asked.

Ron sighed and moved his face away from his mother; "Harry..." he said clearly.

Molly's eyes widen in surprise; "Harry? Our Harry?" she asked.

Ron nodded.

Molly bit her lower lip and moved towards the other side of the couch; she sat down and placed her hands on her lap. "Is this about what you did to Hermione?"

Ronald kept silent.

Molly sighed; "We can't blame Harry you know, she's practically his sister" she said.

Ron didn't answer but leaned back on the couch; he inclined his head and closed his eyes. "I know" he murmured.

Molly took another look at her son and sighed; "Do you want me to fix that?" she asked gesturing towards his face.

Ron shook his head.

Molly then stood up and began padding towards the kitchen; "Have you had breakfast? Do you want me to fix something?" she asked.

"Just pumpkin juice" Ron murmured.

Molly nodded.

oOo

_**Rangali Island - Maldives Island – 12:02 P.M**_

"Draco I'm so hungry, can we eat already?" Hermione whined petulantly as she stood behind him.

Draco turned his face towards his companion; "Just give me a moment, I'll just pay for this and we can go" he said.

Hermione nodded; she then turned towards the busy streets and crossed her arms on top of her chest.

Draco shook his head and turned towards the vendor; "_Shukuriyya_, please keep the change" he said upon accepting the parcel. "We can go now, I'm done"

"Finally! It's sweltering hot here!" Hermione huffed.

"We're in the Pacific, of course it is hot" Draco said a matter-of-factly.

Hermione rolled her eyes; "So, where can we eat?" she asked.

Draco looked thoughtful for a couple of seconds; "What do you want to eat?" he asked.

"Anything that's considered as food will be alright" Hermione replied.

Draco surveyed his surroundings; "Anything is alright, you say?" he asked.

"Yes" Hermione replied.

Draco smirked; "Okay, let's go then" he said. He then grabbed her arm and began pulling her towards the other side of the street.

Hermione followed him silently; after a couple of minutes of silence she slowed her pace. "Err, Malfoy, why are heading towards an alley?" she asked perplexedly.

Draco turned towards her; "We need to apparate to the place I have in mind and we can't apparate in the middle of the street in broad daylight" he said.

Hermione resumed her pace; "Where are we going anyway?" she asked.

"To favourite Brunch spot here in this island" Draco replied.

"And where would that be?"

Draco stopped in front of a dark alley and began surveying his surroundings, when he was satisfied that nobody can see them; he offered his free hand to her. "We need to do side-along, we better hurry or someone might walk in on us" he said.

Hermione placed her hand in his and moved closer; she then stood beside him and took a deep breath. "Let's get this over with" she said.

Draco shook his head with an amused smile painted on his lip; "So trusting Granger, aren't you a little bit scared that I might take you somewhere else and have my wicked ways with you?" he teased.

Hermione eyed him and smirked; "I doubt that Malfoy, I don't think you'd risk your pretty ferret arse" she replied.

Draco smiled slyly; "Careful Granger, you already called me pretty there. Don't make me think that you're already falling in love with my charms" he countered.

Hermione's eyes widen as her jaw dropped.

Draco took one look at her and burst out laughing.

Hermione was about to retort when she felt a familiar tugging at her bellybutton.

Draco flicked his wand and their off to their destination.

oOo

_**Brown's Cottage - Surrey, England – 9:15 A.M**_

"Poppet, I already spoke with Ronald's mother, she extended an invitation this afternoon for tea" Leila Brown said.

Lavender's eyes widen as her head snapped towards her mother's figure; "What do you mean Mum?" she asked.

Leila sat at the foot of her daughter's bed and crossed her legs; "I owled her yesterday and I just received confirmation this morning" she explained.

Lavender gathered her knees to her chest and leaned her chin on top of it; "Why did you that Mum? Ronald and I are through" she said sulkily.

Leila furrowed her brows; "What do you mean your _through_?" she asked.

Lavender averted her gaze and began fiddling with her blanket; "We're never seeing each other again, he's still in love with someone else" she said.

Leila waived her hand dismissively; "Nonsense! If he's still in love with her then things wouldn't have happened between the two of you" she said.

Lavender groaned as she felt her face flush in embarrassment; "MUM! Nothing happened between us!" she lied.

Leila rolled her eyes as she stood up; "I was not born yesterday Poppet" she said. She then began walking towards the door and grabbed the door knob; "Something happened between the two of you and your Dad and I won't let him renounce his responsibility easily" she said. She then turned towards her gaping daughter and let out a sly smile; "You'll get your man Poppet, Merlin knows how long you have been carrying his torch" she said before leaving.

Lavender stared at her Mother's disappearing back with trepidation; "What did you get yourself into Lavender?" she asked herself.

oOo

_**Atoll Market - Conrad Ranalifinolhu Hotels and Resorts, Rangali Island, Maldives – 12:02 P.M**_

Hermione felt her feet hit the ground as a loud sound of apparition resounded inside a large room. She felt her arm being grabbed firmly as she gathered her bearings.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked.

"I really hate side long apparition" Hermione said.

Draco chuckled; "Look at the brighter side, next time we come here, you can apparate by yourself" he said jovially.

Hermione ignored him and began observing her surroundings; "Where are we? Where is the food?" she asked.

Draco smiled; "Food won't be served in this dingy room Granger, we have to walk to another room, and this is just their travel room you know" he said.

Hermione's eye widen; "WOW. This is not dingy at all Malfoy, this place is bigger than my room" she said in awe. "Where are we?" she asked.

Draco rolled his eyes and began tugging at her arm; "Come on, I know how hungry you are" he said while guiding her towards the double doors. He pushed it open and began ushering them both inside a grand hall; "Welcome to Conrad Ranalifinolhu Hotels and Resorts" he said proudly.

Hermione felt her jaw drop as she stared at the lavish centrepiece; she then turned towards her companion and stared at him incredulously. "You took me here for Brunch? We're eating at Hilton Hotels?"

Draco raised his brow; "Err, yes, per se" he replied.

Hermione furrowed her brows; waiting for him to explain further.

"Well I had reservations at Atoll Market for our brunch, it's still inside the property but on the other side" Draco explained.

Hermione just blinked.

Draco tugged her arm again and began guiding her again towards the hotel's exit; "Let's go now, I'm famished" he said.

Hermione shook her head and followed his large steps; "If I had known you will take me into this kind of place I should've dressed properly" she mumbled.

Draco laughed heartily but continued leading her towards the pool area; "If I told you, then you would've thrown a fit" he replied.

Hermione huffed and ignored his comments.

Draco then turned right and halted Hermione's steps; "We're here" he said.

The door was pulled open and automatically they were greeted by a burly Asian man in pink button down shirt and black dress pants; "Welcome to Atoll Market Mr. Malfoy, we already have your table prepared if you can just follow me" he said.

"Please call me Draco, Aren. Don't be so formal" Draco said jovially.

Aren smiled shyly and began ushering them towards the table; once they reached it, he hastily moved towards the back of the chair facing the blue landscape and pulled it, waiting for the lady to sit.

Hermione was momentarily shaken from her amazement when Draco nudged her arm; she then noticed Aren's gesture and hastily moved towards it.

Draco took the chair adjacent to her companion's seat and settles his parcel on the other chair juxtaposes to his.

"Let me just get you both some refreshment's and I'll be back with a server that will take your orders" Aren said.

"Thank you Aren" Hermione replied.

"Thank you" Draco echoed.

Aren bowed and began walking away.

Once Aren was out of sight she turned towards Draco; "Do you come here often?" she asked.

"I do, Mum and I used to visit here often every time we're here" Draco replied.

Hermione nodded; she then began surveying her surroundings. "That explains why your familiar with the staff, I still can't believe you took me here to eat" she said disbelievingly.

"The food here is awesome" Draco shrugged.

Aren came back with his hands laden with a huge silver tray; he then carefully grasped the first glass and placed it in front of Hermione. "It's sweltering hot outside, this would be perfect" he said. He then turned towards Draco and served him his glass.

Draco gingerly plucked the tall glass from the table and took a sip; "Thank you Aren this is terrific" he said.

Hermione eyed the glass with interest.

Aren noticed her reaction and took it upon himself to explain; "This is fresh coconut water Ms. Granger" he said.

"Oh!" Hermione then gently lifted the glass from the table and took a long sip.

Aren smiled; he then gestured towards the waiter behind him and took a step back. "This is Seyun, he will be your server for today, he will take your order and please don't hesitate to call on me Mr—Draco, if you need anything" he said.

Draco turned towards Aren and smiled; "Thank you Aren" he said.

Aren bowed and began walking away.

Seyun took a step forward and bowed; "Good Afternoon Mr. Malfoy and Ma'am, my name is Seyun and I'll be serving you today" he said. He then carefully offered the menu and stood still.

Hermione accepted the menu and began perusing it, Draco did the same. After a couple of minutes Hermione lowered her menu and stared at Draco uncertainly. Draco understood her look and turned towards the server; "We'll have _Dhon Riha, Fihunu Kukulhu and Kaliya Birinji" _he said.

"Excellent choice" Seyun said while taking note.

Draco then lowered his menu and stared at Hermione; "What would you like to drink?" he asked.

Hermione thought of a couple of seconds and asked; "What did you order?"

"Tuna Curry, Roasted Chicken and Rice" Draco replied.

"I'll just have water then," Hermione replied.

Draco nodded; he then turned towards Seyun. "Add two bottled water, please" he said.

"Is there anything else Sir?" Seyun asked.

Draco turned towards the menu again; "Do you want dessert Hermione?" he asked.

Hermione bit her lip; "What do you recommend?" she asked Draco.

"How about _Ambu _Pudding?" Draco asked.

Hermione raised her brow; "I don't speak Maldivian Draco" she said.

"Oh" Draco said. "I'm sorry, it's basically Mango Pudding" he clarified.

"That sounds delicious"

Draco then turned towards Seyun; "We'll also have _Ambu _Pudding for dessert" he said while closing the menu.

Seyun cautiously gathered the menu in his hand and bowed; "We'll have your order in a few minutes, please enjoy your drinks" he said before leaving.

Hermione took a sip of his coco water; "This is the first time I tasted this and I love it" she said.

Draco copied her actions and nodded; "Just wait till you taste their cocktails, they have the best" he said.

Hermione raised her brow; "Really? Do they serve it here?" she asked curiously.

"It's _early _to drink Granger, we'll have boost later"

Hermione smirked; "We're not finish with this and you're asking me again for another date? My, my, Malfoy, I'm beginning to think you like me" she teased.

Draco stared at her for a couple of seconds and burst out laughing; he then placed his drink on top of the table and smiled widely. "You're still a fast learner Granger, I'm impressed" he said.

Hermione then puffed her chest out proudly; "I'm learning from the best" she said.

"You bet you are" Draco replied.

oOo

"Millie? Millie are you here?" Pansy called out.

Millicent groaned.

Pansy frowned as she stepped out of the grate; she then moved towards the huge couch and leaned forward. "What in the world are you doing down there?" she asked.

Millicent groaned again and tried hefting her upper body up; "_Watyoudoinir_?" she slurred.

"You're drunk again!" Pansy accused.

Millicent ignored her reaction and let her body fall back on the carpet.

Pansy braised her hands on her hips and studied her friend; she let out an exasperated sigh and pointed her wand the slumped figure. "I'll need to sober you up Millie, this would not be pleasant" she warned.

Millicent just groaned.

Pansy muttered the sobering spell and waited for its effects.

Millicent winced; "Bloody buggering hell!" she shrieked.

Pansy smirked and crossed her arms on top of her chest.

Millicent sat up and began rubbing her eyes, smearing her mascara further.

"You look like a panda, do you know?" Pansy said.

Millicent's head snapped towards her friend; "When did you arrive? What time is it?" she croaked.

Pansy began tapping her wand against her arm; "It's almost noon" she said. She then gestured towards the empty vodka bottles; "Seems like you had fun last night" she said.

Millicent hauled herself from the floor and sat down on the couch; "Please sit down Pansy, your making me dizzy just by standing there" she said.

Pansy obliged; she walked towards the adjacent couch and sat down.

Millicent braised her elbows on top of her knees and buried her face into her palms.

Pansy observed her best friend and sighed; "You need to stop this Millie...you're just hurting yourself..." she said.

Millicent raised her face defiantly towards Pansy; "I'm not doing anything wrong, I just indulged myself last night" she said.

Pansy crossed her legs and huffed; "Enjoying? Seems like you've been _over _indulging, two litre's? I think you're off you rocker" she surmised.

"Stop over reacting Pans," Millicent said. She then leaned back on her couch and sniffed; "So, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm just checking on you" Pansy replied.

"You don't need to check on me you know, I'm fine" Millicent said while averting her best friend's inquisitive gaze.

"Are you really?" Pansy asked softly.

"Of course I am"

Pansy just maintained her gaze and kept silent.

"Why are you staring at me? Stop staring Pans" Millicent said.

Pansy just shrugged her shoulders.

Millicent eyed her for a couple of seconds and raised her hands in surrender; "Okay...I'm not _that _okay, okay!" she admitted.

"I thought so" Pansy replied. "What will you about it?" she asked.

"Honestly?"

Pansy raised her brow.

"I haven't thought about it..." Millicent said truthfully.

Pansy began fiddling with her wand again.

Millicent eyed her for a couple of seconds; "Out with it, I know you have thought about something" she said.

Pansy smirked; "You know me so well" she said.

Millicent shook her head; "We've known each other since we wore nappies of course I know your devious look" she said.

Pansy laughed.

"So?"

Pansy uncrossed her legs and leaned forward; "Well, you can hex his balls again for starters" she offered.

Millicent furrowed her brows; "What do you mean again?" she asked.

"You didn't know?" Pansy asked.

"If I knew then I wouldn't have asked" Millicent said.

Pansy rolled her eyes for the nth time; she then leaned back on the couch and crossed her arms on her chest. "Well apparently that weasel of yours was hexed so bad he had to be admitted to St. Mungo's spell ward so he can have it reversed" she said.

"Where did you hear that from?" Millicent asked.

"Tracey Davis" Pansy replied smugly.

"Where did Tracey get that news from?"

"Apparently, Tracey's younger sister is one of the interns there, she was on duty when they were brought in" Pansy said.

Millicent furrowed her brows; "What do you mean _they_?" she asked.

Pansy winced when she realized her slip and bit her tongue.

"Pansy..."

"He was brought in with Brown...Lavender Brown...it seems like someone hexed them to stay..err...connected..." Pansy said uncomfortably.

Millicent clenched her hands as she felt a dull pang inside her chest; she closed her eyes tightly as she tried to calm herself.

Pansy leaned forward and braised her elbows on top of her knees; "Millie? I'm sorry...I didn't mean to be insensitive..." she said

"It's alright...I had to hear it..." Millicent said.

Pansy bit her lower lip and continued staring at the woman sitting across from her.

Millicent opened her eyes and unclenched her fist; she then took a deep calming breath and stared at her best friend intensely. "The bloody weasel is going down, he'll be sorry that he cheated on me with that slag" she said. She angrily stood up and began pacing back and forth; "That's the reason why that slag was there! Argh! You fucking bastard I will kill you!" she yelled in fury.

"Oh hell..." Pansy murmured to herself.

oOo

_**Atoll Market - Conrad Ranalifinolhu Hotels and Resorts, Rangali Island, Maldives– 1:15 P.M**_

"I'm so full, I don't think I can walk" Hermione said contentedly.

Draco took a swig of his water and leaned back on his chair; "Good?" he asked.

"That was delicious! I never thought Tuna will taste good with Curry" Hermione said.

"That was my reaction when I first tried it, I always had lamb or beef" Draco replied.

"Me too, my stomach is so big..." Hermione said while patting her stomach.

Draco eyed her; "I can see" he said.

Hermione sat up straight and scowled.

"Women!" Draco exclaimed while rolling his eyes.

Hermione ignored his statement and leaned forward; she plucked her water from the table and took a sip.

"So, where do you want to go next?" Draco asked.

Hermione thought for a couple of seconds and turned her gaze towards the vast blue horizon; "I think I want to go home" she said.

Draco noticed that she referred to their beach house as _home _and instantly he felt warmth inside the pit of his stomach. He hastily dismissed it and signalled for Seyun to bring him the bill.

Hermione noticed his gestured so she grabbed her bag from the chair juxtapose to hers; she zipped it open and took out her wallet.

Draco turned his head towards her and raised his brow; "What are you doing?" he asked confusedly.

"You're getting the bill right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I am" Draco replied.

"We'll split it then"

Draco stared at her amusedly; "Do you have Maldivian currency then?" he asked.

Hermione stopped with her fumbling; "They don't take galleon's here?" she asked.

Draco shook his head.

"You should've told me!" Hermione said.

Draco was about to answer when Seyun reached their table; he handed Draco a medium sized leather receipt holder and stood beside the table.

Draco accepted it and perused the charges; he grabbed the pen and signed his name on the dotted line. He then inserted a few bills in it and handed it back to Seyun and smiled; "Thank you Seyun" he said.

Seyun accepted it and bowed; "Thank you Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger. May you have a nice day" he said politely.

"Thank you Seyun" Hermione said.

Seyun bowed again and turned to leave.

Draco grabbed his parcel from the adjacent chair and stared at his companion; "Shall we?" he asked.

Hermione crossed her arms on top of her chest; blatantly ignoring Draco.

Draco eyed her for a couple of minutes and sighed; "If that really upsets you then fine, you can pay for my drink later" he compromised.

Hermione bit her lip to keep herself from smiling triumphantly; "Really?"

Draco rolled his eyes; "Really, now get up so we can rest before we hit some bars tonight!" he said while standing up.

Hermione stuffed her wallet inside her bag and zipped it up; "And you promise that this place will take galleons?" she double checked.

"Yes I promise"

Hermione stood up from her chair and threw Draco a smile; "Just making sure" she said.

Draco shook his head and began walking away.

Hermione followed him with a huge smile painted on her face.

oOo

_****__**The Burrow - **_Ottery, St. Catchpole - Devon, England – 1:34 P.M

Ron was sitting on a wooden swing at the back porch when Molly spotted him; she walked towards him and stood a couple of feet away. "We need to heal your face Ronald" she said.

Ron kept silent but shook his head.

Molly moved closer and sat herself on the other side of the swing; "We need to fix it because we're expecting visitors this afternoon" she said.

"Visitors?"

Molly nodded and gathered her hands on her lap; "We received an owl from Mrs. Brown last time and your Father insisted that I respond to them. I mailed the response just this morning and I just received confirmation before you arrived. They will be expected to arrive this noon around tea time" she said.

Ron frowned; "What do they want? Did they say?" he asked.

"Leila did not go into details but your Father and I feel that it has something to do with the article in the Prophet"

Ron leaned forward and buried his face into his palms; "I'm sorry Mum, things are so messed up and it's my entire fault..." he said.

"We all make mistakes Ronald, what matters is what you will do about it" Molly said.

Ron turned his tear-stricken face towards his mother; "But I don't know what to do Mum...I don't know where to start..." he said.

Molly felt her heart break for her youngest son; she moved closer to him and placed her arms on top of his shoulders. "You're the only one who can answer that son..." she said.

Ron buried his face again into his palms and cried freely.

Molly began rubbing his back soothingly.

oOo

_**Malfoy's Beach House – Maldives Island – 7:02 P.M**_

"Didi?" Hermione said tentatively.

Didi appeared right in front of her with a loud crack; "Didi is here Mistress Hermione, what can Didi do for you?" she asked.

"Have you seen Mal—Draco?"

Didi nodded; "Master Draco is in the Lanai Mistress" she replied.

"Is he already dressed?"

"Yes Mistress" Didi squeaked.

"Okay, that will be all Didi, thank you" Hermione said kindly.

Didi bowed and disapparated with a loud crack.

Hermione then turned towards the mirror and began inspecting herself; she half turned and stared at her back. "Not too shabby Hermione, you will do" she said to herself. She then moved towards the bed and grabbed her small beaded purse; she snapped it open and tucked her wand safely inside. She sat at the edge of the bed and slipped on her 3 inch black peep toe stilettos; once satisfied she stood up from her perch and began walking towards the door.

Draco was fixing the folds of his sleeve when he heard footsteps approaching; lazily he turned towards the sound.

Hermione stood a couple of steps away from Draco; eyeing his back with admiration.

Draco felt his jaw drop when his eyes landed on the woman standing a couple of steps away from him. He felt his breath hitch inside his throat as his eyes raked Hermione's hourglass figure being hugged by a black bandage sleeveless mini dress with subtle floral print. His eyes then roamed down to her ample bosom that's partly peaking from her deep v-neckline before it travelled down to her slender legs and stiletto clad feet. "_Wow_" he said thought.

Hermione didn't notice Draco's perusal because she's staring at him too; she felt her cheeks redden as she noticed how his white button down shirt clung to his torso, defining his arms. She then let her gaze travel down to his boot cut dark denim jeans and brown loafers; _"He looks good" _she thought to herself.

"Young Master and Mistress, its already quarter passed 7" Didi squeaked.

Draco snapped of his trance and cleared his throat; "Err...Hermione, you look good" he complimented.

Hermione looked embarrassed for a couple of seconds and straightened her posture; "Thank you, you don't look bad yourself" she replied.

Draco walked towards her and offered his arms; "We need to side long again unfortunately..." he said apologetically.

Hermione gently placed her hands in his and moved closer; "Let's get over this uncomfortable part then we can party" she said.

Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest; "You never fail to surprise me, I didn't know Little Ms. Bookworm is a party girl" he teased.

Hermione cuffed him playfully on the chest and smiled; "You don't know me _that _well Draco, apparate away" she said.

"Yes, Ma'am" Draco said.

Hermione closed her eyes tightly and buried her face into his chest.

oOo

_****__**The Burrow - **_Ottery, St. Catchpole - Devon, England – 3:30 P.M. 

"Will you please sit down dear? You're making me dizzy" Arthur said as he watched his wife pace.

Molly stopped; "I can't help myself. I want to know why they want to speak with us!" she said.

Arthur eyed his wife tiredly and patted the seat beside him; "Come here" he said.

Molly thought for a couple of seconds before she relented; she padded towards his side and sat down.

Arthur pulled her closer and placed his arm around her shoulder; "Don't worry too much dear, I'm sure they just want to talk about what's written on the paper" he said.

Molly relaxed into her husband's arms and sighed; "That's what I'm worried about..." she admitted.

Arthur sighed; "Well, we can't do anything about it now. By the way where is your son? He's supposed to be here" he asked while furrowing his brows.

"He's here dear, he's just fixing himself, I told him to look presentable—"

"I'm here Dad" Ron said.

Arthur nodded; "They should be here in the next couple of minutes—"

_**Knock...Knock...Knock...**_

Molly bolted up from the couch and stared at Ron with surprised eyes; "I thought they were _flooing_?" she asked.

Arthur shrugged his shoulders; "Well you better get that dear, we don't want them waiting" he said.

Molly walked towards the front door and pulled it open.

"Good Afternoon Mrs. Weasley! My name is Leila Brown and I'm Lavender's mother"

Molly opened the door wider and pasted a large smile; "It's nice to meet you, Hello Lavender dear, please come in" she said.

Arthur and Ron stood from their perch as Molly welcomed the guest.

Molly ushered them towards the sitting room and led them towards the couches; "Please do sit down," she gestured.

Leila and Lavender sat down on the couch while Ron and Arthur followed.

Arthur sat up straight and smiled; "Its nice meeting you Mrs. Brown and Hello Lavender, we meet again" he said formally.

Leila let out a smile; "Oh please Arthur, please call me Leila, we'll be _in laws_ soon" she said candidly.

Molly felt her jaw drop as Ron's face paled.

oOo

_**The Quiet Zone Bar - Conrad Ranalifinolhu Hotels and Resorts, Rangali Island, Maldives – 7:30 P.M.**_

"This tastes good, what do you call this again?" Hermione asked.

Draco took a nip of his drink and turned towards Hermione; "Its _Alidhoo or _Island Affair" he replied.

Hermione eyed the orange drink thoughtfully and took a huge gulp; "I haven't tried anything this good in years" she said.

"Well, they don't have this in London" Draco shrugged.

Hermione ignored his smart jive and continued drinking her cocktail.

"The man near the bar is eyeing you up Granger, I think you have an admirer" Draco observed while swirling his drink.

Hermione frowned and turned towards the direction that Draco gave; she met the gaze of the blond man sitting near the bar and felt her cheeks redden when he raised his glass in salute and smiled at her widely. Hermione quickly averted the man's gaze and took another sip of her drink, ignoring the gesture fully.

Draco watched his companion with fascination; "Are you blushing?" he asked.

Hermione swallowed a mouthful and cleared her throat; "Mind your own business" she snipped.

Draco smirked; "You ARE blushing!" he said.

"Stop it!"

Draco chuckled; "Don't you find him attractive?" he asked.

"I don't like blonde guys, they look _gay _to me" Hermione said.

Draco puffed out his chest and sat straight; "I beg your pardon? _Gay_?" he asked incredulously.

Hermione eyed his reaction and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked.

Hermione sniffed and placed her drink on top the table; "You should've seen your reaction, it was hilarious!" she giggled.

Draco stared at her for a couple of seconds and turned his gaze towards the four empty cocktail glasses on top of the table; "Granger, I think you're drunk" he observed.

Hermione stifled her giggles and shook her head, making her curls bounce; "I'm not, I can hold my liquor" she said.

Draco looked at her amusedly and then smiled; "Do you want to dance?" he asked slyly.

Hermione threw a look at the dimly lit dance floor and turned her gaze towards her companion; "I don't think that's a good idea..." she trailed off.

"Yes you are drunk, I bet you cannot stand straight that's why you refuse to dance" Draco baited.

Hermione threw another look at the dance floor and felt her mouth go dry; she turned her gaze back towards the table and saw Draco's half full drink. She carelessly leaned forward and plucked his glass; she brought it towards her mouth and drank it in one go.

"Hey! That's my drink!"

Hermione slammed the empty glass back on the table and stood up.

Draco watched with amusement as Hermione struggle to stand straight; "Where are you going Granger?" he asked while stifling his smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes; "I thought we're dancing?" she asked.

Draco smiled widely and stood up; he walked towards her and braised his hands around her hip, steadying her.

Hermione eyes followed his hands; "Easy now Malfoy, we don't want people thinking that we're together" she murmured.

Draco pulled her closer and smirked; "Why? You don't want to butch blondie's chances?" he teased.

Hermione huffed and snaked her arms around his neck; "I don't even want him near me, he looks creepy" she giggled.

Draco chuckled; "I like you when your drunk" he said.

Hermione wrinkled her nose; "Only when I'm drunk?" she asked.

Draco smiled slyly; "Why? Do you want me to like you in any other way?" he teased.

Hermione bit her bottom lip as her eyes fluttered softly; "It depends..." she said boldly.

Draco felt his heart skip a beat for a few seconds but he dismissed it as quickly as it came; he then eyed her and shook his head. "You're just drunk" he said.

Hermione pulled him closer; "I'm not drunk Draco, just a little tipsy" she said. "I thought we're going to dance?" she asked.

"I think we better go home" Draco replied.

Hermione leaned her face into the crook of his neck and took a deep breath; "You smell good" she murmured.

"You really are drunk" Draco said while untangling her arms from his neck. He then pulled her right arm and wrapped it around his waist as he secured his left arm around her shoulders. "Come on now princess, I'm taking you home" he said.

Hermione fastened her arm around his waist; "Lead the way my blondie princess" she said while giggling.

Draco rolled his eyes and began walking them towards the exit.

oOo

_****__**The Burrow - **_Ottery, St. Catchpole - Devon, England – 3:35 P.M.

"In laws?" Molly asked confusedly.

Lavender fidgeted in her seat as she tried to swallow the bile that rose up from her stomach.

Leila smiled widely; "Well of course! Your son will be marrying my daughter soon" she said confidently.

Ron stood abruptly from his seat with his face red in anger; "What the bloody hell is going on here Lavender?" he shouted.

Lavender bowed her head, averting his penetrative gaze.

"Don't shout at my daughter!" Leila shrieked.

Ron's head snapped towards his parents; "I'm not marrying her!" he said firmly.

Leila stood up from her perch and placed her hands on hips; "Let me make this clear for you young man, you involved my daughter in this scandal so be a MAN and take responsibility!" she said sternly.

Molly was about to open her mouth to retort but Arthur grasped her hand in his, silencing her. Arthur then cleared his throat; "Ronald, please sit down and let's talk about this" he said. He then turned his gaze towards their guest; "I'm sorry for my son's behaviour Mrs. Brown but I beg to disagree, your daughter was included in this scandal because she is a _willing _participant and not because my son coerced her to, so please don't throw the blame on my son alone" he said.

Leila sat down on the couch and looked abashed; "I'm sorry Arthur, I didn't mean to lose my temper" she said.

Ronald threw a grateful look at his father.

Arthur then turned towards Lavender and smiled at her kindly; "What can you say about this Lavender? I want to hear your opinion on this matter" he said.

Lavender's pale face turned towards Arthur nervously; she was about to open her mouth to answer but was cut off when she fastened both her hands on her mouth and hastily bolted towards the open front door.

The three occupants of the sitting room stared wide eye at her reaction; Leila came to her sense first and stood up; she was about to follow her daughter when a loud sound of retching echoed inside the house.

Arthur's eyes widen as Molly fell limp in his arms.

"Bloody buggering hell!" Ron cursed loudly.

oOo

_**Malfoy's Beach House – Maldives Island – 8:30 P.M. **_

"Didi!" Draco called out as she hauled the giggling Hermione towards the couch.

"Oooppfff" Hermione groaned but continued giggling.

"Sorry Granger" Draco winced.

Didi appeared in the middle of the sitting room and bowed; "Yes Young Master" she said.

Draco sat on the couch and tried helping Hermione to sit down properly; "Do we have sobering potion here somewhere?" he asked.

Didi peered at her Mistress with huge beady eyes; "Is Mistress Hermione alright Sir?" she asked.

"She just had a little too much to drink nothing serious" Draco replied. "So, do you have the potion handy?" he asked.

Didi shook her head; "Didi is sorry Young Master but we don't have any potions here" she squeaked.

Draco took another look at the woman sitting beside him and sighed; "Can you pop into the Manor and bring me some sobering potion and hang over potion please?" he asked.

"Of course Young Master, Didi will go to Malfoy Manor, does you need anything else Young Master?" Didi asked.

"No Didi, that would be it, thank you" Draco replied.

Didi bowed and disappeared with a snap of her finger.

Draco leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes; "Well Granger, you have to wait for your sobering potion I'm afraid" he said. He waited for a response but when he didn't get any, he assumed that she fell asleep so he kept his eyes closed. After a couple of minutes of silence he felt her moving; he opened his eyes and frowned when he heard whimpering sounds coming from her shaking body. "Hermione?" he said.

Hermione ignored his inquiry and turned her back to him; she curled up into a ball and kept crying.

Draco felt a pang inside his chest as he watches her cry; after a couple of minutes of gut retching sounds he placed his hand tentatively on her shoulder. "Hermione?" he repeated.

Hermione mumbled.

Draco moved closer; "I'm sorry I didn't hear you, what did you say?" he asked softly.

Hermione slowly turned towards Draco and stared at him with her tear stricken face; "Am I not worth it?" she asked pitifully.

"What do you mean?" Draco frowned.

"Why did he do it? Why did he leave me?"

"_Argh...This is about that pathetic Weasley again" _Draco thought. "There's nothing wrong with you Hermione, Weasley is just an arsehole" he said.

Hermione wiped the tears that are clouding her eyes; she pushed herself up from the couch and tried to sit straight. "No...I think there's something wrong with me...I think it's my fault..." she said sullenly.

Draco felt ire creeping in so he decided to stand up; he walked towards the glass sliding door and stared at the dark sky. "It's not your fault Granger, like I said, he is just a wanker who cannot keep his fly close" he said sternly.

Hermione bowed her head as sobs wrack her body; "I-I should've...I should've given him w—what-he wants so-he did—didn't need to get it from so—somebody else-it's my fault..." she hiccupped.

Draco clenched his fist tightly; "Sex is not enough reason to stray Granger, he has hands and that should've been enough to satisfy his itch" he spat.

Hermione's sniffed as tears continue trailing down her cheeks; "But that's not enough and we both know it...I'm pathetic...a prude and frigid fiancé" she said lamely.

Draco felt his temper rise; "How many times will I tell you that it's not your fault? Your fiancé is a fucking bastard you should forget about him and move on with your life!" he hissed.

Hermione eyed sadly him for a couple of seconds; "You won't understand..." she murmured.

"What do you mean I won't understand?"

"You won't understand how hard it is to know that you shouldn't hold on, and yet you're too in love to let go..." Hermione croaked.

Draco eyed her for a couple of seconds and let out a sarcastic laugh; "Too in love? WAKE UP GRANGER and smell the coffee! The weasel does not love you! Because if he does, he wouldn't have cheated on you with some slag twice!" he hissed.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but when she cannot find the words to say she closed it; she then buried her face into her palms and cried harder.

Draco stared at her frail form and felt guilt gnaw at his chest; he took a deep calming breath and padded towards her. He sat down beside her and moved closer; he gently pried her hands away from her face and pulled her into a comforting embrace. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to say it that way..." he whispered.

"But—but-that's the truth...He...he didn't—he didn't love me...the—the way I love him...I-I'm so stupid...I should—I should've seen the sign...I was so blind..." Hermione whimpered.

"_Great! Now I feel like an arse!" _He thought. Draco moved and leaned back on the couch bringing him partly on top of his chest.

Hermione sniffled.

Draco realized that with this new position he's twisting her body in a wrong direction; he tried pulling away to make her more comfortable but Hermione won't budge. "You might curse me for this tomorrow but you leave me with no choice" he said. He leaned forward again and gently hauled the crying woman on his lap; once she's settled, he felt Hermione moved closer and buried her whimpering face further into his neck. Draco sighed and began rubbing her back soothingly; "Fine you can cry your heart out but make sure that this is the last time you'll cry for him. It's time to wake up from this fairytale turned nightmare you created Granger. You need to be wide awake when you face all of this; you're a Gryffindor for Merlin sake! You're supposed to be brave and loyal but this time it has to be for yourself and to yourself first, you need to let go all of this tonight, no more hiding, it's about time you start moving on princess..." he said.

Hermione's whimper lessens as she was lulled into a state of calmness with Draco's words.

Draco secured his hold on her before he leaned back on the couch; closing his eyes.

oOo

**A/N: A very long chappy specially for you guys! **** Tell me what you think, please keep the reviews coming, it inspires me more! Cheers! **

_**P.S: Shukuriyya- means Thank you in Maldivian Language **_


	11. The hardest part of letting go

**Chapter Eleven: The hardest part of letting go**

"_**The hardest part's not breaking up its picking up what's left of us and piecing back a life, a life that I once knew. The hardest part's not crying but wiping off the tears, the tears that can't seem to stop falling thinking of the years we could've been. We loved, I bruised, you go, I lose, and the hardest part of letting is when your heart says no..." (The hardest part of letting go by Ricci Chan)**_

oOo

_**The Burrow - Ottery, St. Catchpole - Devon, England – 4:05 P.M.** _

Leila stood from the couch and smiled; "Thank you for the tea Molly and Arthur but Lav and I needs to go home" she said.

Arthur stood from his perch and offered his hand; "Thank you for visiting Leila, it's our pleasure" he said politely.

Molly also stood and smiled awkwardly; "We'll talk soon" she said.

Leila nodded, she then turned towards her pale daughter; "Come on now love, your father will be arriving any minute now" she said.

Lavender stood up and nodded; she then turned her gaze towards Ron's parents and smiled shyly. "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for having us" she said.

Ron huffed and averted his gaze.

Molly's head snapped towards her son and frowned; "Ronald" she said sternly.

Ronald cleared his throat; "Have a safe trip" he said.

Lavender nodded and turned towards her scowling mother; "Let's go now Mum, we need to go home" she said.

Leila ignored Ron's insolence and began walking towards the door; "Again thank you for having us" she said.

Lavender followed her mother awkwardly.

Leila pulled the door open and exited the threshold with a huff; she then began walking away.

Lavender threw an apologetic look at the Weasley's and followed her mother out; closing the door behind her.

Arthur let out a relieved breath and fell back on the couch; "That went well enough" he said.

Molly patted her husband's hand and turned towards her son; "I'm disappointed in you Ronald, I know that your situation with Lavender is not ideal but I expected you to at least act cordial" she reprimanded.

Ronald sniffed with disdain; "She's trying to pin the blame solely on me when her daughter is also clearly at fault. I don't know why she's insisting that I marry Lavender when everybody knows that she's not a woman of virtue herself" he said.

"That's the consequence of your irresponsibility and we can't blame her if she feels that way, Lavender is still a woman and their only child. Won't you feel the same if Ginny was in the same situation?" Arthur asked.

Ron looked abashed and averted his gaze.

"We've manage to calm Leila down for now but the storm hasn't passed yet. I'm sure she's still expecting a wedding, so I suggest you to think about what you will do if that's their decision" Molly said.

Ron let out a defeated sigh and bowed his head; "But I don't want to marry Lavender...I still want to marry Hermione..." he murmured.

Arthur frowned and stood up; "Then you should've thought about that before you got involve with somebody else. Hermione's ship has long sailed, I don't think she'll still consider you after everything that has been said and done" he said.

Ron buried his face into his palms.

Molly threw his son a pitying look and stood up; she grasped her husband's arm and squeezed it comfortingly. "Come on dear, help me make supper" she said.

Arthur nodded and pulled away from her grasp; he then turned and began walking towards their kitchen.

"Your father is still grasping the situation Ronald, give him time" Molly said.

"I know Mum..."

"Stay for supper," Molly said before walking away.

oOo

_**Malfoy's Beach House – Maldives Island – 12:30 A.M. **_

Draco opened his eyes sleepily when he felt a gentle prodding on his arm; he let out a tired yawn and eyed the woman sleeping soundly on his lap.

"Young Master?"

Draco turned towards the elf standing a few steps away from the couch; "Yes Didi?" he asked lowly.

Didi began fumbling with her hands nervously; "Didi wants to know if Master wants Didi to levitate Mistress Hermione to her room?" she half whispered.

Draco raised both brows and moved his gaze towards Hermione's curly hair; "Don't worry about Didi, I'll take her to her room, you can rest now" he murmured.

Didi bowed and began padding towards the kitchen quietly.

Draco watched as the elf sauntered away; once it's out of sight, he began patting Hermione's arm gently, coaxing her to wake up. "Granger? We have to move" he said.

Hermione groaned and began stirring.

"Come on now love, you have to wake up so we can move you to your own room" Draco murmured.

Hermione moved again but instead of waking up, she buried her face further into the crook of his neck and almost instantly she's back into a deep slumber.

Draco watched her subtle movements and let out a defeated sigh; "Well, I guess I'll have to carry you then" he said decidedly. He pulled her sleeping form closer to his chest and sat up straight from the couch; gently, he slithers his left arm at the back of her knees and moved his right arm to support her back, carrying her bridal style. Wordlessly he stood up from the couch and began walking towards the corridors; once he reached her door he muttered a wandless unlocking charm and pushed the door open. He padded inside the semi lighted room and began moving towards the 3 steps stairs; he climbed up with no difficulty and approached her bedside. Slowly he leaned forward and lowered her limp body on top of it; he carefully pulled the comforter at the foot of the bed and began covering her up to her waist. "There you go" he said while watching her intently. After a couple of minutes of silence he decided that its time for him to go to bed too; lazily he walked towards the stairs and descended it, he continued his path towards the door and exited it, closing the door behind him quietly.

oOo

_**The Burrow - Ottery, St. Catchpole - Devon, England – 8:06 P.M.** _

Molly was washing the dishes when Arthur settled himself on one of the chairs inside the kitchen; "Why are you washing the dishes with your hands?" he asked.

Molly began running the plate she's scrubbing under the running water and turned her head towards her husband; "I need to do something that will take my mind off of things" she replied.

Arthur nodded; "Things has been crazy lately" he said.

Molly turned her attention back to the dishes and huffed; "More than crazy, I daresay" she said.

Arthur leaned back on his chair; "Do you really think that Mrs. Brown will push our son to marry Lavender?" he asked.

Molly placed the plate on the dish rack and switched off the tap; she then turned towards her husband while drying her hands with the hem of her apron. "I wouldn't blame her if she does, if I was in her position; I would've done the same thing if Ginny is in the predicament"

"You're right"

Molly braised her back on the sink; "It's still hard for me to accept that Hermione will not be part of this family officially, I badly wanted her to be..." she said sadly.

Arthur sighed; "Things doesn't really pan out the way we thought it would be" he said. He then frowned; "Have you heard anything from Hermione? I haven't seen her since this whole issue grew out of proportion" he asked.

"I went to her house the other day but it looks like nobody's been there for quite some time" Molly said.

Arthur's frown deepen; "Did you try asking Ginny? I'm sure Hermione would've told her if she's leaving" he suggested.

"That's actually a good idea dear, I'll owl Ginny tomorrow" Molly replied.

Arthur nodded.

oOo

_**Brown's Cottage - Surrey, England – 9:45 P.M.**_

"Do you know what's wrong with Lavender? She's been quiet and pale all evening" Steven Brown asked his wife while fluffing their pillows on their bed.

Leila that's sitting right in front of her vanity mirror turned her face towards her husband; "We went to the Weasley's today, I guess she was just overwhelmed" she replied nonchalantly.

Steven sat on the bed and frowned; "What did you do there, pray tell" he asked while crossing his arms on top of his chest.

Leila returned her gaze on the mirror and began lathering moisturizing potion on her face; "I just talked with them that's all" she replied.

"What did you talk about?"

"I just told them that their son needs to marry our daughter" Leila replied.

Steven's frown deepen; "Why did you do that Leila?" he asked appalled.

Leila's head snapped towards her husband; "What do you mean why I did that? That man needs to marry my baby! He dragged our innocent daughter into this mess and he needs to take full responsibility!" she hissed.

Steven began massaging his temples, warding the incoming headache; "Is this about what's written in the Prophet?" he asked.

"What do you think?" Leila asked sarcastically.

"It's not even a scandal Leila, It was just a sensationalize speculation of a measly reporter who happens to see our daughter together with that man. It's not enough reason to have them jump into marriage for Merlin's sake!" Steven said exasperatedly.

Leila kept silent but maintained the defiant look in her eyes.

Steven studied his wife face and shook his head in disappointment; "I'm not arguing with you tonight" he said as he lay down on the bed.

Leila turned her gaze back to the mirror and continued her nightly ritual.

oOo

_**Malfoy's Beach House – Maldives Island – 10:00 A.M. **_

Hermione woke up with the sun shining brightly at her face; she crinkled her nose and opened her eyes sleepily.

"Good morning Mistress" Didi greeted cheerfully.

Hermione swallowed the bitter taste in her mouth and pushed the comforter away from her body; "Good morning Didi" she croaked.

Didi walked towards the sliding doors that's adjacent to her Mistresses bed and pulled the drapes, effectively shutting the sun outside her balcony.

Hermione smiled thankfully at the elf and sat up; "What time is it?" she asked.

Didi turned towards her; "It's 10 in the morning Miss, does Miss Hermione want Didi to bring her breakfast inside her room?"

Hermione shook her head and began inching towards the edge of the bed; "It's okay Didi, I'll eat at the kitchen, where's Draco?" she asked.

"Young Master is lounging in the Jacuzzi Miss" Didi replied.

"Did he already have breakfast?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Miss"

"Oh, okay" Hermione said while standing up.

"What does Miss Hermione wants to eat?" Didi asked.

Hermione stared at her dress and wrinkled her nose; "I'll just have toast and tea, I'll just fix myself" she said.

Didi bowed and disappeared with a loud crack.

Hermione then faced her bed and began fixing it; after straightening the comforter and aligning the pillows, she walked towards the bathroom. Once inside, she closed the door behind her and began padding towards the sink, she stood right in front of it and studied her face in the mirror. She then let out a loud sigh as she studied her pale tear stricken face; "You already cried enough tears Hermione, it's time to really start moving on and bury the past behind you, you're done with it" she said to herself. She then let out a bright smile and grabbed her toothbrush; "The life after Ron starts today" she murmured.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Draco sat inside his Jacuzzi deep in thought; he mulled about all that happened within the days he spent in their island and he shook his head in disbelief. He still cannot bring himself to believe that the perfect "Golden Couple" already called it quits and now he's partly nursing the golden girl's broken heart. He still couldn't believe that after all the animosity and shared history between them, she'd learn to trust him and let her guard down during her most hurtful moments. It still surprises him every time she speaks to him about her feelings and situation freely, though she may not give the full detail away, she still makes sure that he grasps where she's coming from. After hearing the story he can't help but feel unbridle fury towards the weasel and his indiscretion. He may have had his fair share of lays but never it come to a point that he cheated on them with another woman.

"Enjoying your dip?"

Draco's head snapped towards the voice and felt the sides of his lip turning up into a smile; "Hey" he said.

Hermione walked towards one of the recliners and sat at the edge; she then gathered her hands on her lap and clasped it together.

Draco studied her gesture and raised his pale brow; "Is something the matter?" he asked.

Hermione bit her bottom and lip as she felt her cheeks flush; "Err..."

Draco stared at her.

"Err...I just want to say thank you for last night..."

Draco smirked slyly; "You're welcome, just be sure that you'll go soft on me next time, I don't like it rough you know" he teased.

Hermione's gaze widen as she felt her jaw drop.

Draco stared at her for couple of seconds and let out a loud laugh.

Hermione felt her face redden with embarrassment and mortification; "You're being an arse!" she spat.

Draco shook his head as he tried to stifle his mirth; "You're so gullible Granger" he said.

Hermione took a deep calming breath; "I'll ignore your pun and still thank you for last night" she said.

Draco smiled warmly at her; "Don't worry about it, I understand" he replied.

Hermione returned the smile and stood up; "Well, I guess I'll leave you to your own devices again," she said.

"Don't you want a dip?"

Hermione scrunched her face; "I think I'll pass, it's too hot for me to swim, maybe later" she said.

Draco nodded.

Hermione began walking away.

"Granger?"

Hermione paused and turned towards Draco; "Yes?" she asked.

Draco stared at her seriously; "I'm serious about what I said last night, it's time for you to stop crying and start moving on. That arsehole doesn't deserve a single tear from you, you're too good for him" he said.

Hermione felt her heart jolt with his words but she ignored it; she then let out a smile and nodded. "Don't worry about it Malfoy, I'm working on it" she said.

Draco smiled approvingly; "Good girl, now, I'll see you later" he said.

Hermione nodded and resumed her path.

Draco watched her back disappeared from the door; he then slumped back and let the soothing bubbles massage his tired body.

oOo

_**Goldstein – Weasley's Flat, Birmingham, England - 7:00 A.M.**_

"Sweetheart, there's an owl for you at window, its Errol" Anthony called out.

Ginny sauntered inside the kitchen while rubbing her wet hair with a big fluffy towel; "Good morning love" she greeted her beau as she walked towards the window. She pulled the shutter open and leaned forward; "Good morning Errol" she said.

The owl hooted happily and offered its leg.

Ginny threw her towel on the nearest chair and began untying the letter for its leg; once she retrieved it, Errol hooted loudly and flew away.

Anthony took a sip of his coffee; "Looks like Errol is not waiting for a response" he observed.

Ginny closed the window and pulled aside some wet hair strands that's covering her eyes; "I guess so, I wonder what Mum wants" she said.

Anthony turned towards the covers and pulled another cup; he poured a hefty amount of coffee and placed it on top of the counter. "Here's your coffee love and your breakfast is warming inside the broiler, I need to go, I'm on call today" he said before draining the coffee in his mug.

Ginny placed the letter on top of the table and walked towards her beau; she snaked her hands around his neck and pulled him closer. "You're leaving now?" she pouted.

Anthony wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a soft kiss on her nose; "As much as I want to stay longer and ravish you silly, I can't because I'm on call today, Draco is on leave" he explained.

Ginny crinkled her nose; "That's new, Malfoy is on leave" she observed.

Anthony chuckled; "The man deserves a time off, he has a month long leave credits, it's about time he uses it" he said.

Ginny nodded as she began playing with her beau's hair; "I was hoping for a little romp before work but I guess we can't do that" she said sultrily.

Anthony stared at her dishevelled form for a couple of seconds and let out a coy smile; "I can spare a couple of minutes..." he said.

Ginny smiled triumphantly; "That's what I wanted to hear" she said before pulling his lips towards her waiting mouth.

oOo

"Do you know where Draco is Theo? I went to St. Mungos yesterday but I was told he's on leave" Pansy asked Theo as she sip her morning tea.

Theo lowered the news paper he's reading; "He's on a trip" he replied.

"Oh, really? That's new" Pansy said.

Theo smiled; "I know, I guess he realized that he has a month worth of leave credits"

Pansy's eyes widen in surprise; "He has that much?" she asked.

Theo nodded; "He's a hard working bloke, never takes unnecessary leaves" he said.

Pansy snorted; "More like, he doesn't have a life" she guffawed.

"True" Theo replied. He then folded the paper and placed it on top of the table; "So tell me, how's Millie? You visited her yesterday I reckon"

Pansy's glee instantly faded as worry marred her features; "She told me she's fine but I highly doubt that..." she said.

Theo's brow furrowed; "What do you mean?" he asked before sipping his coffee.

Pansy picked up her fork and began poking the waffles on her plate; "I think she's planning something, whatever it is, I have no idea" she said.

Theo placed his cup on the table and gazed at Pansy seriously; "Whatever it is that she's planning I want you to stay out of it" he said.

Pansy frowned; "But she's my best friend and I don't want her to be in trouble" she said.

"I'm serious Pansy, I don't want you caught up with her idiosyncrasy"

Pansy opened her mouth to speak but closed it; she then threw a shy smile towards Theo and bit her bottom lip with uncertainty. "What are we Theo? You're making me confused with these statements and concern..." she asked.

Theo looked taken a back for a couple of seconds; "What do you mean what are we?" he asked.

Pansy held the fork tightly in her hands as she confronts the proverbial pink elephant in the room; "Are we in a relationship?" she asked hurriedly.

Theo studied her face; "Do you want to be?" he asked.

Pansy's eyes widen.

Theo stared at her for a couple of seconds and burst out laughing.

Pansy felt her face redden with embarrassment so she hastily stood up; she dropped her fork on her plate unceremoniously and threw her napkin at Theo; "You're an arse!" she hissed. She then pushed her chair away and began walking away.

Theo's eyes widen as he sat rooted on his chair.

Pansy moved towards the fire place and huffed indignantly; "Stupid arse! Argh!" she whispered furiously. When she reached the fire place she petulantly scooped a hefty amount of floo powder from the mantle; she threw it on the grate and shouted her destination; "Parkinson Suites". She then stepped inside the green flames and disappeared instantly.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Theo said to himself.

oOo

_**Malfoy's Beach House – Maldives Island – 1:15 P.M. **_

"Mind if I join you?"

Draco didn't open his eyes but he bobbed his head in approval.

Hermione gingerly unwound the _sarong _from her hips and folded it neatly; she padded towards the recliner and placed it on top of the warm cushions. She then moved towards the Jacuzzi and stood right in front of the steps; she took off her slippers and started climbing up excitedly.

Draco lazily opened his eyes when he felt Hermione blocking his sun; he raised his head from its comfortable perch and stared at the woman standing a few feet away from him.

Hermione carefully stepped up the rim of the tub and balanced herself; once she found her equilibrium she slowly dipped her foot in the bubbling waters.

Draco's eyes raked Hermione's supple legs up to her ample bosom; he felt his breath hitch in his throat when saw how the white floral bikini clung to her luscious curves.

"Err, Draco? Why are you staring at me like that?"

Draco's eyes immediately met her confused gaze as he felt his cheeks redden in embarrassment; he cleared his throat and sat up straight. "You can't blame me, you're full of surprises Granger" he said.

Hermione stepped into the tub and immersed herself waist deep into the bubbling water; "Why?" she asked while sitting down.

"I've known you for more than 10 years and I didn't know you have that body" Draco asked with a salacious smirk.

Hermione felt her cheeks pinken with his veiled compliment but she ignored it; "Because I don't display it like other women" she replied nonchalantly.

Draco spread his arms and braised it on the rim of the tub; "Well you should, you have a body that other women will kill for" he said.

Hermione lowered herself further into the water, sinking neck deep; "After what happened? I don't think so, people will think that I've gone mad after I was cheated on" she huffed.

Draco furrowed his brows; "Why do you care about what other people will think?" he asked.

Hermione sighed as she braises her nape on the rim of the tub; "I just don't want people talking about me...that is the reason why I left London..." she said before closing her eyes.

"People will always talk Hermione, that's our nature. If their talking about you then give them something good to talk about, get out of your shell, you're a smart, sexy, pretty and available lady" Draco said.

Hermione open her left eye and smiled; "Careful there Draco, I might think that your starting to fancy me" she teased.

"Are you scared that I would?" Draco countered slyly.

Hermione opened both of her eyes and gazed into his eyes; "Why would I be scared?" she asked.

"Oh Hermione, you wouldn't say that if you know me" Draco replied.

Hermione angled her face to the side and stared at him; "You're right" she said.

Draco raised his pale brow in question.

Hermione sat up straight and crossed her arms on top of her chest; "We've been here for a couple of days already and all we talk about is my predicament, you haven't told me anything personal, just your professional side" she said.

Draco brought his arms down and began playing with the bubbling water; he averted her speculative gaze and thought for a while.

Hermione's curiosity was piqued with her companion's silence; "I'm not trying to be nosey and all but your statement is telling" she said.

"Curiosity killed the cat"

Hermione rolled her eyes; "Too bad I'm not a cat then," she replied.

Draco's face snapped towards her, his face lined with mirth; "Are you trying to be funny?" he asked.

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Don't think about it, it's nothing" Draco said.

Hermione eyed him sadly as she stood up; she turned her back to him and began climbing up.

Draco was taken aback with her reaction; "Why are you leaving?" he asked confusedly.

Hermione turned her head towards him; "It just a little bit unnerving that I shared most of my personal life with you but you wouldn't even give me a glimpse of yours but don't worry, I won't take it personally, I understand if you don't trust me that much" she said before hefting herself up from the tub.

Draco frowned; "You're not taking it personal but your leaving?" he said.

Hermione descended the steps and began moving towards the recliners; "I just need to think, is all" she replied.

Draco crossed his arms on top of his chest petulantly; "Okay" he said.

Hermione plucked her _sarong _from the cushion and tied it to her waist; she turned her back to him and began walking towards the house.

Draco uncrossed his arms when his previous companion is out of sight; he then leaned his head back at the rim of the tub, his gaze piercing into the vast blue sky.

oOo

"That's your plan?" Pansy asked.

Millicent turned towards her best friend and let out a triumphant smile; "Brilliant, isn't it?" she asked proudly.

Pansy shook her head as she burrowed deeper into her duvet; "I don't want to burst your bubble Millie but that's a little bit loony" she said.

Millicent looked appalled as she sauntered to the nearest couch; she slumped on it and pouted. "What do you mean its loony? I think it's brilliant!" she replied.

Pansy sighed; she then sat up and leaned back on her headboard; "Well for starters, you can't just tell the press that you are pregnant with the weasel's child no one will believe you because he was just spotted with Brown in St. Mungos. You also cannot pretend to be pregnant Mill's, what will you say if your stomach does not expand the way it should be when you're carrying his spawn? People will just laugh at you love and I don't want that to happen" she said.

Millicent huffed and crossed her arms on top of her chest defiantly; "You have a valid point Pans but I'm running out of ideas here! I can't let that weasel get away unscathed! He broke my heart and made me look stupid!" she sulked.

"Tell the press that he has a sexually transmitted disease that will knock him off his high horse"

Pansy and Millicent's head snapped towards the door.

Theo pushed the door open and sauntered inside the room.

Millicent thought about his suggestion and almost instantly a smile bloomed from her lips; she bolted up from her perch and moved towards Theo. She pulled him into a tight hug and patted his right cheek affectionately after; "YOU ARE BRILLIANT!" she gushed. She then turned towards her best friend and winked; "I'll be going now Pans, too many plans to make, so little time!" she said.

"But you said you'd keep me company!"

Millicent smiled; "I did but Theo is here, I'm sure you'd prefer him than me, so I'll just see you later love! Cheerio!" she said before disappearing with a loud pop.

Pansy let out at defeated sigh as she slumped back into her bed; "Go away Theo, I don't want to talk to you" she said.

Theo moved closer and stood beside her bed; "We need to talk, I think you misunderstood me" he softly said.

Pansy pulled the duvet over her head; "I understand it perfectly so please go away, I want to sleep" she replied under the covers.

Theo sat at the edge of her bed and began tugging it away; "If you understand it perfectly then why are you acting this way?" he asked.

Pansy held the covers tightly; "What do you want me to do? Jump for joy? Let go!" she hissed.

Theo shook his head and pulled the duvet away with one powerful tug.

Pansy yelped but she turned her back on him.

Theo crawled up the bed and spooned her; he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into her neck. "You clearly misunderstood me love, well just to set the records straight, I want you to be my girlfriend" he murmured.

Pansy hastily pulled his arms away from her waist and turned towards Theo; "Do you mean that? Or are you just saying these things so you sleep with me again?" she asked.

Theo placed his arm back at her waist and pulled her closer; "You wound me witch, you think of me that low?" he asked.

Pansy lowered her face and bit her lower lip; "It's not that and you know it..." she replied.

Theo gently moved his hand and tilted her face towards his; "I know I haven't been forthcoming with my feelings for you and it might seem that I'm only playing around but Pansy I'm not. I'm in love with you, I've always been in love with you, I'm sorry if I haven't been clear about that" he confessed.

Pansy's eyes widen as she digests Theo's words; she felt her eyes prickling with tears so she hastily moved closer to him and buried her face into his chest.

"You're crying so I'll take that as a sign that you're happy and you feel the same way for me" Theo said with a huge smile.

Pansy sobbed as she wrapped her arms around him.

Theo closed his eyes as he relish the feeling of unbridled happiness.

oOo

_**Malfoy's Beach House – Maldives Island – 2:00 P.M. **_

Draco stood outside Hermione's door uncertainly; he thought about what she said and it somehow hit him. He didn't mean for it come out the way she interpreted it; he just doesn't like talking about his past. He let out a loud sigh and knocked on her door; "Hermione, are you in there?" he called out. When he didn't get a response, he knocked again; "It's not that I don't trust you, I just don't like talking about my past, is all" he said. When he still didn't get a response he lowered his hand; "Looks like you don't want to talk yet, I'll just leave you be for now" he said before turning his back on the door.

"Draco?"

Draco instantly turned towards the other side of the corridor; "What are you doing there?" he asked.

Hermione furrowed her brows; "I'm going to my room?" she replied confusedly.

"You mean you're not in there?"

"I'm right in front of you right now so obviously I'm not"

Draco let out a sigh of relief.

"Well if you have nothing to say then I'll be on my way now" Hermione said. She then moved towards her door and twisted the knob; she pushed it open and padded inside.

"Wait—" Draco said.

Hermione paused and turned her head towards him; "Yes?" she asked.

"We need to talk..." Draco said with a grimace.

Hermione studied his reaction; "Malf-Draco...we don't have anything to talk about, don't sweat it" she said.

Draco shook his head; "No, we need to talk. You're right, you've been open with your life and I haven't been forthcoming with mine, we're friends so I guess a little tale or two won't hurt..." he said.

Hermione felt warmth in her chest when he mentioned the word "friends"; she bit her bottom lip to stifle the smile that's tugging at the corner of her mouth. "Are you sure you want to talk about it, I'm not pressuring you or anything..." she said.

Draco raised his pale brow; "Do you honestly think you can pressure me to spill the beans Granger?" he asked.

"I can be _very_ persuasive Malfoy" Hermione replied with a smile.

He then gestured towards her bikini clad body; "By wearing that? I don't doubt it" he said suggestively. "As much as I like seeing your delectable body in those, I prefer you wearing something else when we talk because that will distract me, big time" he said with a smirk.

Hermione felt her face redden with embarrassment when she realized that she's only wearing her bikini because she left her _sarong _to dry on her balcony. "Go away! I'll see you in the Lanai, just give me 30 minutes!" she said before she hastily closed the door.

Draco laughed heartily; "You never fail to amaze me Granger! I'll see you in 30" he said before padding away.

oOo

_**Goldstein – Weasley's Flat, Birmingham, England - 8:05 A.M.**_

Ginny closed the tap from the sink and shook both of her hands from excess water; she then moved towards the counter and wiped her hands dry with a towel. She was about to leave the kitchen when her eye caught the note she received early this morning; she walked towards it and opened it. Her eyes scan the note as her brows furrow; "Well that's a good question, where is Hermione" she said to herself. She then moved away from the counter and began sauntering towards their fire place; once she reached it, she scooped a hefty amount of floo powder and threw it at the grate; when the green flames erupted she called out Harry's house.

"Ginny?"

Ginny kneeled right in front of the fire place and smiled; "Good morning Torry" she greeted.

Astoria kneeled right in front of their fire place and beamed; "Good morning, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm doing great thank you for asking, I'm sorry if I fire called this early" Ginny said.

Astoria waived her hand dismissively; "It's okay, we're already up and going. How can I help you?" she asked.

Ginny sat on her haunches; "I was wondering if Harry is home" she said.

"Harry just left a couple of minutes ago, I'm sorry you missed him" Astoria replied ruefully.

Ginny's face fell; "Well it's alright, I guess I just have to call some other time" she said.

Astoria bit her lip; "Is anything the matter?" she asked.

"Well, I just received a note from Mum and she's asking me if I heard anything from Hermione. Merlin knows I've been trying to reach her for quite some time now but I can't seem to get a hold of her, I was wondering if Harry knows anything" Ginny replied.

"I do know where she is" Astoria replied.

Ginny's eyes widen as she leaned forward; "Really? Where is she? Is she alright?" she asked frantically.

"I'm sorry if we didn't tell you sooner, it must've slipped our minds with all the things that have been happening lately. Hermione is in Maldives, she left a couple of days ago. Harry and I sent her there because she told Harry that she wants to go on vacation to clear her mind" Astoria explained.

"Maldives? Do you have place there?" Ginny asked.

Astoria shook her head; "Heavens no, how I wish we have. She's staying at our friend's house" she replied.

Ginny nodded; "Oh okay, its good to know that she's fine" she said.

Astoria looked crest fallen; "I really feel bad that we forgot to tell you..." she said sincerely.

Ginny smiled; "Don't sweat it Torry, it's totally fine" she replied.

Astoria smiled back; "I hope I helped you" she said.

Ginny winked; "You did love, well I better go, I still need to write a quick note to Mum before I go to practice" she said.

"Alright then, don't be a stranger, please visit us soon" Astoria replied.

"Will do, give kisses to Candice for me" Ginny said.

"I will, see you soon" Astoria said.

"Cheerio!" Ginny said before cutting the connection off. She then stood up from her perch and began walking back towards the counter; "I need to write a quick then," she said to herself.

oOo

_**Malfoy Manor – Whiltshire, England – 8:30 A.M. **_

"I saw you talking with Didi last night, what is she doing here? I thought she's in Maldives with your son and Ms. Granger?" Lucius asked before taking a sip of his morning tea.

Narcissa sat down on her chair and pulled the napkin off her plate; "Draco just asked her to gather some potions" she said while spreading the napkin on her lap.

"Potions? What kind of potion?"

Narcissa turned towards her husband and let out a bright smile; "Sobering potion and Hang over potion" she replied happily.

Lucius raised his pale brow; "Why are you so happy with it?" he asked.

"Because it means that they're on their way to knowing each other much better" Narcissa replied.

"Drinking does not constitute to a relationship your hoping for love" Lucius said.

Narcissa huffed and turned her attention to the table; she grabbed a blueberry scone from the platter and began smothering it with clotted cream. "Just so you wait Lucius, just so you wait" she said.

Lucius shook his head as he began eating his bacon and eggs.

oOo

_**Malfoy's Beach House – Maldives Island – 2:35 P.M. **_

Draco was sitting comfortably on the C-shaped sofa when Hermione arrived; his eyes studied her form and let out an appreciative whistle. "I'm starting to think you're dolling up for me Hermione" he teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she moved closer to him; she sat at the sofa and began fanning her face with her hand. "It's too humid to wear baggy clothes" she replied.

"So you opted to wear a barely there shorts and a sleeveless baby doll top?" Draco asked.

"It's denim shorts Draco, it's not barely there" Hermione said, she then grasped the hem of her baby doll top and narrowed her eyes at him; "How do you know that this is a baby doll top...are you gay?" she asked.

Draco stared at her for a couple of seconds and burst out laughing; "Of all the things you can accuse me of, being gay is the least thing I thought you would say" he said while shaking his head.

Hermione smiled; "I know you're not, I just want to see how you'd react" she said honestly.

"Did it meet your expectations then?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded; "You did" she replied.

Draco gazed at her; "You really do amaze me Hermione" he said.

Hermione crinkled her nose; "You always say that" she replied.

"Because that's the truth" Draco said. "Do you want something to drink?" he asked.

"Good thinking" Hermione said. She then stood up from her perch and turned her back on him.

Draco raised his brow; "Where are you going? I thought were talking?" he asked confusedly.

Hermione turned her head towards him; "I thought you want something to drink?" she asked.

"We can ask to Didi to get some drink you know"

Hermione frowned; "You know how I feel about ordering house elves" she said while fisting her hands.

"Whoa! Stow you're twitching hands Hermione, I know. I'll ask her nicely and I'm quite sure she wants to get us something, she already asked me before you arrived" Draco explained.

"Oh" Hermione said.

"Yes, _Oh_, so will you please come back and sit here" Draco said.

Hermione relented and began moving towards him again, sitting on her original perch.

"Didi?" Draco called.

Didi appeared with a loud crack; she bowed and stared at her Master excitedly. "What can Didi do for Master?" she asked.

Draco threw Hermione an _I-told-you-so _look as he smiled at his elf; "Didi, can you please get us refreshments and some snacks" he said politely.

Didi smile widely; "Yes Master, what does you want?" she asked.

"Hermione?" Draco said.

Didi turned towards her Mistress and smiled toothily; "What does Mistress want?" she asked.

"What do we have?" Hermione asked the elf.

"I can prepare anything Mistress and Master wants anything Didi can make"

Hermione pouted; "I don't know what I want, what do you suggest?" she turned towards her companion.

"Since it's hot, I think coke and some crisps" Draco said.

Hermione stared at him with surprise marring her face; "You know what coke is?" she asked incredulously.

Draco rolled his eyes; "Of course I know what coke is, so is that okay with you?" she asked.

Hermione still cannot grasp what she heard so she just nodded.

Draco shook his head and turned towards Didi; "Please brings us coke with lots of ice and crisps" he said.

"Okay Master, I'll be back" Didi said before disappearing with a loud crack.

Draco leaned back on the couch and rested his feet on top of the low coffee table; "Do you want to talk now or do you want to wait for the snacks?" he asked.

Hermione relaxed back on the couch and threw him a thoughtful look; "You really don't have to do this you know" she said gently.

"Alas! But I should".

"I don't want to make you do things that you don't want to do Draco. I've been childish when I said those things to you; you don't owe me anything at all..." Hermione said sincerely.

Draco studied her face; "You were right you know..." he said.

"Oh..."

"I've been a little bit unfair to you and I know you don't mean any harm when you asked me about my past. I've been closed off for years so it's disconcerting for me when somebody asks me about my personal life" Draco explained while staring at the horizon.

Hermione began absorbing his words; she then angled her head and gazed at him intently. "If it's really hard for you to open up, then don't..." she said.

Draco turned his head towards her; "Why the sudden change of heart? Aren't you intrigued?" he teased.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders as she leaned back on the couch, facing the horizon. "I just don't want you to think that I'm prying into your life" she said.

"Don't worry Hermione, you're not. I'm the one who's been prying ever since we came here" Draco said.

Hermione shook her head; "All those things I said to you, I said them because I wanted to. Don't think for a second that you coerced me into it" she said.

Draco nodded; "So what do you want to know?" he asked.

"You can tell me anything you wish to tell me, I'll just ask you if I have any questions" Hermione replied.

Draco smirked at her; "So this will not be a question and answer type of conversation then?" he teased.

Hermione turned her face to him and blew a raspberry; "I'm not a reporter from the Daily Prophet" she said.

Draco chuckled at her antics; "That's mature Hermione, so mature" he said.

Hermione huffed; "Stop beating around the bush, start your story" she said.

"Where do you want me to start?"

Hermione thought for awhile; "Why did you imply that I should be scared of you?" she asked.

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath; "Because I'm not a good man Hermione" he said gravely.

Hermione stared at him, confusion mirrored her dark brown eyes; "What do you mean?" she asked.

Draco turned his head towards her and gazed into her eyes; "I killed someone" he said.

Hermione felt her breath hitch in her throat with his confession; her eyes widening in horror.

Draco studied her reaction and averted her gaze sadly; he then leaned back and dropped his head on the back of the couch.

Hermione calmed herself down as she witnesses his reaction; she cleared the lump in her throat as tried to steady her voice. "What do you mean you killed someone? Is it—is it during the war? Because if it is then—"

"It's not during the war" Draco suddenly said, cutting her sentence off.

Hermione clasped her hands tightly and placed it nervously on top of her lap; waiting for him to continue.

Draco closed his eyes as memories he once buried deep began seeping into his mind; he felt his heart beating faster as he welcome the pains of his past. "I loved her, she was the only woman I ever loved and I killed her..." he said sadly.

Hermione bit her bottom lip as panic began to set in; she clasped her hands tighter as she braised herself with his admission.

"I was in Healer Training in Ireland when I first met her; she had eyes in the deepest hue of caramel and skin as smooth as silk, she was the prettiest girl I ever laid my eyes on" Draco said.

Hermione began to relax as she listens to his words.

Draco was about to continue when Didi re-appeared with a loud crack; Didi bowed again and turned towards her Master. "Didi brought your snacks Master, Didi will serve it now" she said. She then snapped her fingers and instantly a huge tray laden with the snacks they requested appear on top of the coffee table; Didi moved towards it and began serving.

Hermione thanked Didi; she then leaned forward and grasped the tall glass of coke that Didi placed in front of her. She took a tentative sip of the icy beverage and felt her queasy stomach settle.

Draco sat straight and leaned forward; he plucked his glass and swallowed a mouthful.

"Do Master and Mistress need anything else?"

"No Didi, that's all. Thank you" Draco said politely.

Didi bowed again and disapparated with a loud crack.

Hermione leaned forward again and placed her glass on top of the coffee table; she leaned back again and crossed her legs. "Go on..." she cajoled.

Draco took another mouthful of coke and swallowed; he then leaned back and resumed his original position. "I immensely disliked her at first because she wouldn't succumb to my charms, she frustrates me and drives me up to the wall but somehow I still find her attractive" he said. He then let his face fall onto the side and gaze into Hermione's eyes; "She's also witty and headstrong, she reminds of you sometimes" he admitted.

"Oh..."

"It took me a year to win her friendship, I had to make her see that who I really am and not who I used to be..."Draco explained. He then moved his head back, staring at the roof again; "She explained to me that the reason why she's aversive to my advances is because she heard what my family did during the war"

Hermione cleared her throat; "Is she from Ireland?" she asked.

Draco bobbed his head; "Indeed she is," he replied.

"Okay...go on,"

"We became closer and I get to know her more, she taught me a lot of things that I never thought I'd learn to embrace. You asked me a while ago why I know what coke is, well, she's the one who showed me Muggle stuff" Draco said.

Hermione's eyes widen in surprise; "Is she—is she Muggleborn?" she asked aghast.

Draco turned his gaze towards her and grinned; "As Muggleborn as you can be" he confirmed.

"Wow..."

"She was proud of whom she is and just like you, she proved me wrong on every turn" Draco said. He then sat up straight and stared directly at the horizon; "As we became much closer my feelings for her began to deepen, I was scared because I didn't want to her to be tainted with my past. She's was my best friend and I can't risk her being dragged into my life, she's too good for that" he said.

Hermione followed his gaze and kept silent.

"Everything changed one afternoon though, when she accosted me..." Draco said pensively.

Hermione's head snapped towards him; "She accosted you?" she asked disbelievingly.

Draco chuckled; "She did because I was avoiding her like plague" he replied.

"What did she do?" Hermione asked curiously.

"She pulled me into an alcove and dug her wand on my throat; she shouted and threatened that she'll hex my balls off if I don't tell her what crawled up my arse and died. She told me she was sick of my attitude and demanded I tell her what she did that caused me to act as such, it made me nervous you know" Draco said.

Hermione snorted.

Draco smiled wistfully; "I was worried not because she had me at wand point, I was nervous because I know that she'd force me to admit what caused me to act that way. I played it cool and told her that I was just busy with school work but she told me that I'm full of Manticore crap" he said.

Hermione smiled.

"I expected her to curse me after all the bull I told her but she kissed me instead. I was so caught up with my feelings that I uttered the words I've been dreading to say...I admitted right there and then what I felt and miraculously, she told me she felt the same. I was in cloud nine after the incident and since then we became inseparable" Draco said.

Hermione nodded; "That was lovely..." she said with a sigh. "You seem to be taken with each other, why did you tell me that you...that you killed her?" she asked softly.

Draco's jaw tightens as pain etched his face; "It was our second year anniversary and I planned a private cruise for the both of us as a gift. She told me once before that it was her dream to sail across the Mediterranean Sea and because I love her so much, I want to cater to all her heart desires..." he said. He then placed his hands on each thigh and closed into a tight fist; "I was proposing to her that day, I wanted to ask her to be my wife. I was so excited to pop the question that I didn't see the signs of a brewing storm..." he said.

Hermione felt a lump in her throat.

Draco closed his fist tighter that his knuckles almost turned white; "We were in the middle of having dinner when the raging wind started bashing our yacht. Since I was the one sailing it I left her on the deck so I can drop the anchor and disapparate with her home..." he paused. He then bit his lip as he tried to rein his emotions; "When I-when I came back to the deck...she's no longer there and the table that's we're sitting at was thrown at the side..." he croaked as tears began slipping down his cheeks.

Hermione felt her heart break as she watch Draco bare his heart; she wanted to move closer to hold his hands but she restrained herself.

Draco hastily wiped his tears and cleared his throat; "Water was lapping at the deck as the wind continued howling. I looked for her and used everything I have in my power to find her...I was searching the deck when I...when I found her wand lying precariously at the side of the railing and but she's not there...she's gone..." he said brokenly.

Tears fall from Hermione's eyes; she couldn't fight it anymore so she moved closer. Gently she placed her trembling hand on Draco's arm, giving him a comforting squeeze; "I'm so sorry Draco..." she said.

Draco didn't seem to notice her hand; "I killed her...I'm responsible for her death...If only I'd taken proper precaution and have someone navigate the yacht for us then I wouldn't have left her all alone on the deck..." he said vacantly. "If only I wasn't cocky and self assured then she would still be with me...It's my fault..." he said.

Hermione bit her bottom lip; "Did you find her—her body?" she asked hesitantly.

Fresh batch of tears cloud his gray eyes as he bowed his head; he let out a soft sob as he shook his head slowly.

Hermione gasped.

Draco sniffed but didn't lift his head; "I—I tr—tried to-find her...because - I—I couldn't accept the fact that she was gone...I—I searched and searched for her for months but I found nothing—" he replied.

Hermione felt her heart drop to her stomach; she impulsively threw her arms around the broken man and hugged him tightly. "No more...please..." she murmured.

Draco kept silent as tears continue to pour.

oOo

_**Potter Mansion – London, England – 11:45 A.M.**_

"Hey love" Harry greeted his wife as he stepped out of the grate.

Astoria lifted her eyes from the book she's reading; "Hey..." she replied.

Harry walked towards the loveseat she's occupying and leaned forward; he titled her face and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

Astoria's arms automatically snaked around her husband's neck and pulled him closer; she deepened the kiss pulled away after a couple of seconds.

Harry smiled; "Wow, I think I should come home early if that's how you'll be greeting me" he said cheekily.

Astoria grinned as she pulled her arms away; "Pervert" she teased.

Harry stood straight and winked at her; "Your pervert" he replied.

Astoria giggled; she then dog-eared the book she's reading and stood up. "Are you hungry? We can have an early lunch" she said.

Harry took off his cloak and hung it on his arm; "That will be great, I'm famished" he said.

Astoria rolled her eyes as she began moving; "You're always famished" she said. She then paused when she remembered Ginny's fire call this morning; "Ginny called this morning, she's asking about Hermione" she said.

"Oh shit" Harry said.

"Language!" Astoria chastised.

"I'm sorry love" Harry said sheepishly.

Astoria waived her hand dismissively; "We forgot to tell her that we sent her on vacation, I feel bad..." she said.

Harry sighed; "Don't worry love, she'll have my head not yours" he said.

Astoria chuckled; "Well good luck with that Mr. Potter" she said slyly.

"I take it that you won't be with me when I call her back?" Harry said.

Astoria winked; "I already spoke to her love, now, it's your turn" she said.

Harry rolled his eyes; "Well there's no better time than now I guess" he said.

"Lunch will be ready in 20 minutes, I'll see you then" Astoria said.

Harry nodded glumly; he then padded towards the fire place and scooped a heaping amount of powder from the mantle. "Here goes nothing..." he said.

oOo

_**Malfoy's Beach House – Maldives Island – 3:13 P.M. **_

Hermione threw Draco a culpable look; she still couldn't believe what she learned about him today. If she only knew that talking about his past would cause him so much pain then she wouldn't have forced him to talk about it. She felt bad and sorry for the man who seem so happy and strong; she feels his pain and she's still trying to absorb everything.

Draco stopped crying after a couple of minutes of silence; he pulled away from her arms and wiped the tears that marred his face. He's still reeling from the pain that _her_ memories brought back; after all these years he didn't think that the pain will still be as sharp as the day he lost her forever.

"I'm sorry Draco...If I knew that it would cause you so much pain I wouldn't have forced you to tell me anything..." Hermione said lowly.

Draco took a deep breath; he then turned his sullen face towards Hermione and let out a small smile. "You didn't force me to speak Hermione, it was my decision. I will not lie, talking about it hurts like hell but keeping all those feelings to myself is much painful...Thank you for listening" he said.

Hermione sighed; "I guess talking about it lessens the weight of the burden" she said.

Draco nodded in agreement; "You're right" he said.

"I'm glad we talked...Now, I can say that I know you better..." Hermione said with a kind smile.

Draco returned her smile; "We can say that we're really friends now..." he replied.

Hermione beamed; "Friends" she repeated.

"Who would've thought that two jaded people will find companionship in an island thousand miles away from home" Draco said thoughtfully.

"We're two unique people, what can I say?" Hermione said.

Draco leaned forward and plucked a crisp from the bowl; "All this talking and crying made me hungry" he said before popping it into his mouth.

Hermione plucked her glass from the table and took a sip; "It made me thirsty" she said.

Draco chuckled.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Draco spoke again. "We've both been cheated on Hermione but that doesn't mean that we should stop living. Ron cheated on you with another woman and I was cheated by death, it may have been two different circumstances but it has the same results, your heart was broken into pieces and so was mine" he said seriously. "I hope that with my story you'll realize that life is too short to dwell on the things that cannot be changed. Things may not have turned the way we want them to but it doesn't mean we should stop believing that tomorrow maybe a better day" he added.

Hermione stared at Draco like she was seeing him for the first time; she felt warmth inside her chest as she listens to his words.

Draco turned his gaze towards her and smiled; "If I got through it, I'm sure as hell that you can do it, you're not the smartest witch of our age for nothing" he said.

Hermione's lips curve into a smile; "You also amaze me you know...thank you..." she said sincerely.

Draco returned her smile; "You are welcome" he replied.

"Oh..." Hermione gasped.

Draco raised his brow.

"I—I forgot to ask her name..."

Draco smiled; "I thought you'd never ask...her name is Iris..." he replied.

"Iris...a beautiful name for a beautiful girl..." Hermione said.

Draco felt a pinch in his chest but he chose to ignore it; he turned his gaze into the horizon and smiled. "A beautiful heart too" he trailed off.

oOo

**A/N: Did I do justice? Is the wait worth it? I hope so! **** It took me a while to write this chapter because I had to find emotions so I can write from the heart and I tell you, it's taxing! Hahahahah! **** well again, tell me what you think, I love hearing from you guys! Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave me a review! **** Cheers! :) **

**P.S.**

**Platinumdhooni****: Maldivian girl, yey! **** I'm so thrilled that my description is kinda right, I had to consult google alot! Hahahah! The Kaliya dish is from the menu I perused in google, it sounds right so I used it **** I'll also endeavour to research further so I can pinpoint the correct location of your country, I do apologize ****. And lastly, for your other question, nope, Malfoy Beach house is not in Rangali Island, it located in an island near Rangali but its one of those islands that disappeared, i'll update soon, so I can provide the exact name. Thank you for the review! **


End file.
